Saya Otonashi and the four elements
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya is a new student at school and she has discoveries her first crush, when she learns that the man she loves is hidding something, she tries to get to the bottom of it along the way she learns something about herself too. she takes on many new foes...
1. Chapter 1, new country, new school

**Saya Otonashi and the four elements.**

Chapter 1, new country, new school

Saya looked out the window of her old home, knowing that this was the last time she would see it. Diva ran through the bedroom door. "Neesama," she sang. Saya turned to her little sister. Diva was excreted they were moving to Okinawa Japan in just four hours from now. Saya knew that her sister was the reason. Anshel had pulled some strings. Diva was a big time singer in France. Saya was her older sister but wasn't a singer.

Saya never found comfort in singing. She was glad to move away from their home. Saya didn't have any friends. Anyone that tried to make friends with her were only interest to get know Diva because they were her fans. Diva loved her sister to no end but when her fans would use Saya to get to her that made Diva mad. Saya was a sweet girl but to everyone else she was their ticket to see Diva. Saya wouldn't say that she hated having Diva as a sister. Saya loves Diva to no end too but it was hard sometimes.

Saya didn't trust anyone in their hometown because people would use her to see Diva. "What is it Diva?" Saya asked. Diva smiled and leapt onto the bed. "I can't to make new friends," she said, "This is the start of something new." Saya just smiled. Diva childish behavior always put Saya in a good mood. Diva lay down on her back at Saya's feet. "Who knows," she said looking up at her sister. "Maybe you can make some friends too." Saya only hoped that was true. It might turn out like everywhere they went where Diva was the central of attention not Saya. "I'm just glad to get out of this town," said Saya looking out the window again.

Diva nodded and rolled over on her stomach. "Well, at least we have each other," she said smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Yeah, at least we have each other." The two sisters laughed. "Saya! Diva!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down we got to get going!" "Okay Joel!" they both called back. They got up and grabbed their things then ran down the stairs to where their father Joel was waiting. Anshel was there too. Saya groaned when she saw Anshel. She hated Anshel. He wasn't her favorite person in the world. He always tried to change her. Diva was his favorite twin.

Joel loves both of the twins very much. "Anshel is here to see us off," said Joel. Saya growled under her breath. Anshel did nothing. "I will be there soon enough to visit," he said. Diva smiled, Saya frowned. Joel picked up a suitcase and carried it to the car. Anshel helped them put their things into the car. He gave them all something. Joel got the notes that Anshel had made for him. Diva got a beautiful necklace. Saya got a wore out T-shirt. Saya groaned at her gift. "A lady doesn't compliant about their gifts," said Anshel.

They landed in Okinawa around noon. Saya had chosen her new room. Diva was next to her sister. Joel had brought a Japanese-like home. Saya liked the idea living in a Japanese style home. Diva found it interesting living there. Saya stepped out the house with the garbage bag in her hand. She placed it on the side of the sidewalk in front of their home. She saw a boy with reddish brown hair stepping out from the restaurant next door.

"Hey," he called. "Hello," said Saya smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before," said the boy, "You new to the neighborhood?" "New to the country," said Saya. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay that's cool," he said, "I'm Kai Myagusuku," Saya smiled at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi and I just moved here from France." "France, Huh?" said Kai setting the bag down onto the sidewalk. "It's nice to meet you Saya." "You too Kai," she replied. Diva stepped out the house. She looked at Kai. "Oh, neesama," she said turning to Saya. "Who is your friend?" Saya smiled at her little sister.

"Diva," said Saya, "This is Kai Myagusuku, right?" "Yeah," he said. "Hi," said Diva, "I'm Diva Otonashi, Saya-neesama's younger sister." Kai looked to Diva then at Saya. "Are you guys twins?" he asked. "Yep," said Saya, "People tell us apart from the length of our hair and our eye colors are different too. Diva has blue eyes and I have brown eyes." Saya's hair was shorter than Diva's. Kai just nodded. "What school are you guys going to?" he asked. Saya thought about it for a moment. "Koza High?" she said.

"I go there," said Kai. Diva and Saya smiled. "Maybe I can show you girls around school and the town?" he said. Then a little boy that looked to be fourteen stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey Riku," Kai called to him. The boy ran toward him. "Saya, Diva, I would like you to meet my little brother Riku." "Hello," said Riku smiling bowing his head to them. "Hi," said Diva smiling. "It's nice to meet you Riku," said Saya. "Riku and I live next door," Kai explained, "Our dad runs the restaurant there." He pointed to the restaurant.

"I see," said Saya looking to the restaurant. "Omoro?" she said. "That's the name of the restaurant," said Riku. Joel came out and smiled at the two boys. "Joel," said Diva. "This is Kai and Riku Myagusuku," said Saya, "They live next door." "It's nice to meet you boys," said Joel, "I am Joel Goldscnidth." "Hello Joel-san," said Riku. "It's nice to meet you too sir," said Kai. A man stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey dad!" Kai called.

The man walked toward them. "This is our dad," said Kai. The man smiled. "I'm George Myagusuku," said the man. "Hello George-san," said the girls. Joel shook his hand. The Myagusukus were very nice to them. Kai was seventeen years old and Riku was fourteen. Saya and Diva loved talking to them. Saya had finally made some friends with Diva too. Kai and Riku weren't into opera which was what Diva sang. They heard her sing and they said she was good. Saya loved it. Kai said that he would walk with them to school until they got use to the route. That made them feel a whole lot better.

Saya, Diva and Kai were walking to school the following day. 'So," said Kai, "What do you girls think about Okinawa so far?" "It's so beautiful," said Saya. "This so peaceful too," said Diva. Kai laughed. "I know, Okinawa is famous for its nice weather," he said, "But it's just like anywhere else though." "Kai!" a voice called out. Kai froze in his tracks. A girl with long brown hair ran toward them. "Great," Kai groaned. "Who is that?" Diva asked. "My girlfriend," Kai replied. Saya looked at him surprised.

The girl stopped and eyed the twins. "Who are you two?" she asked. "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is my sister Diva. We just came here from France and Kai is showing us the way to school," Saya replied. "So, they're new?" the girl asked Kai. Kai nodded. The girl turned back to them and smiled. "I'm Mao Jahana, Kai's girlfriend," she said, "It's nice to meet you girls." Saya and Diva nodded. "So, why are you showing them the way to school?" Mao asked. "They moved right next door to me," said Kai. "Okay, then," said Mao grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. They continued walking down the sidewalk.

When they got to school; Saya eyed a senior with long dark hair and light blue eyes, lighter than Diva's. He looked so handsome. Saya recognized the blonde haired boy standing beside him. "Who is that hot guy?" Diva asked. Kai and Mao looked to see the two boys standing there. "Oh, that's Solomon Goldsmith," said Kai. "We know who Solomon is," said Diva, "Joel is friends with his older brother Anshel and he has a crush on Saya-neesama." Saya groaned as Diva brought it up. "I mean the guy standing beside him."

Kai looked again. "Oh, you mean Hagi Black," he said. "Hagi Black?" Saya replied. Kai nodded. "Yeah he and Solomon hang out together all the time," said Mao, "Hagi and Kai were good friends at one point." "That's ancient history," said Kai, "He and I stopped hanging out about two years ago." Saya looked at Hagi. She felt strange around him. Her body felt hot like she was on fire. Mao sighed. "You and Hagi use to get into fights all the time, right?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Like I said it's ancient history."

Diva saw Solomon looking their way. She smiled and grabbed Saya by the wrist. "Since we know Solomon," she said, "We'll go say hello." "Okay," said Kai, "Just head to the main office afterwards." He and Mao walked off. Saya groaned. The last thing she wanted was for Solomon to act like they were a couple. "Hello Saya, hello Diva," said Solomon when he saw them. Diva hugged Solomon. She liked Solomon but he liked Saya. He tried to hug Saya but Saya just shook his hand. Hagi noticed how she was acting toward Solomon.

"Girls," said Solomon, "This is Hagi, Hagi this is Saya and Diva." "Hi ya," said Diva to Hagi. Hagi nodded. "Hello," said Saya but for some reason it was hard for her to speak to him. Hagi nodded again. Saya could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Diva shook Hagi's hand. When Saya touched his hand to shake it; she felt sparks shot out from her hand to his. Her face turned red. Hagi did nothing more but shook her hand. Solomon smiled at them. Diva noticed the look on Saya's face and giggled.

Solomon chuckled. "Hagi has that affect on women," he explained wrapping his arms around Saya. Saya pushed him away. Diva laughed even harder. They didn't notice the look on Hagi's face when Solomon put his arms around Saya. He felt like ripping Solomon's head his shoulders but when Saya pushed him away he felt better. Saya ducked as Solomon tried to kiss her. His lips hit Diva's cheek just like Saya had planned. Diva mouthed "thank you" to Saya. Saya wrinkled at her sister. Solomon didn't seem too happy.

Hagi turned his head so Solomon wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Saya titled her head to the side. The bell rang for class. "See you later Solomon," Diva called out. "Goodbye girls," said Solomon, "See you later." Saya was to get away from Solomon. Diva couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Diva?" Saya asked nervously. "You like Hagi," she cried out. Saya's face went red. "I do not!" she shouted. Diva giggled again. "Yes you do," she said, "It's written all over your face." She skipped to the main office.

Saya kept her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hall. They got their schedules for class. They headed to English. Diva opened the door. Saya froze in the doorway when she saw Solomon and Hagi standing there. "Wow," said Diva, "We have a class with Solomon!" Solomon saw them in the door way. Saya groaned as he waved to them. She saw Kai, Mao and some of their friends hanging out at the back of the room. Saya led Diva to the back to where Kai and Mao were. Kai and Mao waved to them when they saw them.

"Saya, Diva," said Kai, "This is Kaori, a friend of ours." Kaori waved to them Diva smiled and waved back. Saya smiled too. Hagi gestured to Kai to come over by them. "I thought you don't hang out with Hagi anymore?" Diva asked. Kai looked at her. "Well, sometimes we hang out but like we use to." He walked over and talked to them for a bit. Soon the teacher came into the room. "Alright class," he said, "let's have a seat." The students took their seats. The teacher had Saya and Diva come up to the front.

The teacher gestured to them. "Okay class we have two new students joining us from France. Please give a warm welcome to Saya and Diva Otonashi." Everyone liked to see the twins. Saya eyed Hagi looking at her. Her face turned bright red as se jerked away. Diva giggled. "Diva," said the teacher, "You can have a seat next to Solomon." Diva sat next to Solomon. Saya could see the look on Solomon's face. He loved Saya but he liked hanging out with Diva too. "Saya," said the teacher, "You can sit next to Hagi."

Saya's face turned even redder as she took her seat. Hagi was looking out the window. She looked over at him brushing. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself. Hagi looked at her making her face go even redder. She quickly turned her head. Hagi sighed then looked back to the window. Saya looked back at him. Her eyes fell onto his lips. They were full with temptation. The teacher started the lesson but Saya's mind wasn't on the lesson. She was thinking of Hagi and kissing him. Her got redder and redder as the image came to mind. Hagi was writing down what was on the board.

Saya wanted to lean toward him and kiss his lips so bad but couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to be in a relationship with him. Hagi was so handsome, she couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her. His voice made a shiver down her spine. The warmth of his body hit her skin. She felt like she could faint any moment now. Hagi was very different from the boys back in France. Saya couldn't help herself. She forced herself back from doing something at she would regret.

She looked over at Diva. She was taking notes with Solomon looking over her shoulder to help her. Saya felt she had to something get Hagi's attention. Hagi leaned forward toward her. Saya felt her face get redder. Hagi knelt down and picked up a pencil that she had dropped. "You dropped this," he said handing it to her. She took it from him. A sensation of sparks flew into the air as they touched. She quickly pulled the pencil out from his grip. They were both brushing. They turned their heads away from each other.

The bell rang for lunch; Saya got to her feet. Hagi did the same. She looked at him still brushing. Solomon walked over to Hagi. "Say, Hagi," he said, "What you say we invite Saya and Diva to join us for lunch?" Diva smiled. "That would be cool, right neesama?" she said turning to Saya. "I guess so," Saya replied. Diva cheered making Saya giggle. They followed Solomon and Hagi up onto the roof. Diva looked down at the school.

Kai, Mao and Kaori were here for lunch too. Saya sat down next to Hagi. Her face went red once she realized that she was an arm length away from him. Kai and his friends sat down with them. Solomon tried to sit down next to Saya but Diva sat him down next to her. Kai sat between Kaori and Mao. Saya tried to eat but having Hagi next to her made it hard for her to eat. She kept looking up at him then down at her food.

Diva noticed her sister not eating. That worried her; Saya was the big eater and for her not to eat meant something was wrong. "Neesama?" she said. Saya looked at her sister. "Are you feeling alright?" Solomon noticed it too. Hagi looked at Saya. "Is something?" Hagi asked. Saya's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I get it," said Mao. Diva and Kaori got it too. Kai and Solomon were confused. "Saya likes your friend Solomon," said Mao. Kai laughed at Saya. "Every girl has a crush on Hagi," he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Saya."

Hagi rolled his eyes. "Saya," he said. The way he said her name made her heart pound against her chest even harder. "You had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's just a crush. It will blow over in no time." Saya didn't want to stop loving him but she knew they were strangers. She had a better chance dating Solomon than someone she barely even knew. Saya couldn't imagine falling for Solomon ever. She looked at Hagi. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Deep down she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Saya and Diva walked to Julia's clinic. She was their usual doctor in France then transferred to Okinawa for a while. She got married to a man named David another friend of Joel's. "Hello Julia-san," said the girls. "Good evening girls," Julia replied smiling when she saw them. They lay down onto two beds while Julia pierced their skin with a needle into their arms. Soon they were finished. Julia handed Saya the note for the next appointment since she was the older twin. "So, how do you girls like Okinawa?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful," said Saya smiling. "And it's so peaceful," said Diva. Julia smiled. "So, is there anyone who strikes your interest?" Diva giggled as she looked at Saya. "Saya-neesama has a crush," she said. "Diva!" Saya said quickly. Julia smiled and turned to Saya. "Well, I never thought that Saya would be the one with a crush," she said, "So, what's his name?" Saya's face turned red. "His name is Hagi Black," she said turning her head to the side. Julia's eyes widen. "You mean Solomon's friend?"

Diva nodded. "Yep, Saya-neesama has been crushing on him since we were at school today," said Diva. Saya groaned and burled her face into a pillow nearby. Julia and Diva laughed. "Saya, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Julia. Saya looked up at her. "I don't?" she asked. "No," said Julia, "Hagi is a handsome young man and he very polite too. I think you picked the right boy for your first crush. He knows how to treat a lady." "How do you know that Julia-san?" Diva asked.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes," Julia replied. Saya titled her head to the side. "Hagi is very different from the average boy," said Diva turning to Saya. Saya groaned. Diva giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "You're done for the day," she said. "Thank you Julia-san," they said as they left. They headed home. Saya caught something at the corner of her eye. "Huh?" she said. Diva noticed too. "Hey that's our school uniform," said Diva. Saya saw Kai's little brother Riku leaning against the wall. A group of boys from their school had him trapped.

"Hey we're not done talking to you," said one of the boys. "Riku!" Saya and Diva cried as the boy pushed Riku into the wall. "Hey!" they shouted. The boys turned around. "What are you doing to him?" Saya shouted. "Saya-chan? Diva-chan?" said Riku when he saw them. "Oh, hey aren't you two the new girls at our school?" asked one of the boys. "Yeah so?" Diva asked harshly. "Relax," said another boy, "We have nothing against you yet."

"We just want to lay down some ground rules," said another boy. Saya had a bad feeling about this. One of the boys took a step toward them. "Why are you picking on Riku-kun?" Diva asked. The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Why?" a boy repeated, "Because, he's so easy. He's nothing like his big brother, is he?" "That doesn't give you the right!" Saya shouted. The leader turned to her. "Who died to make you the boss," he said.

Saya stood her ground stein. Then four boys of the group fell to the ground back first. They others turned around. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood there behind them. Kai had a bat over his shoulder. Riku was right behind his older brother. "Crap," one of the boys cried out, "It's Kai Myagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith and Hagi Black." "Leave my little brother alone," said Kai ready to wick some skulls in. Solomon shook his head. Hagi did nothing but gave them all a death glare. The boys backed away.

Saya and Diva saw the fear that these three boys put in others. The boys took off running down the road with their tails between their legs. Saya and Diva looked at each other. 'You okay Riku?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Riku. Kai turned to Saya and Diva. "Thanks for trying to help my little brother," he said. They smiled and nodded. Hagi picked up his backpack. "I need to get to work," he said, "See you later Solomon." "Sure," said Solomon, "See you later Hagi." Hagi nodded and walked past Saya.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him. He did nothing but walked passed her. Her heart pounded against her heart as his arm brushed against hers. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "I better get home too," said Solomon. He hugged Diva and tried to kiss Saya on the cheek. Saya jumped back causing him to kiss Diva again. Kai and Riku laughed. Solomon walked off."We should head home too," said Kai to Saya, Riku and Diva. They all nodded. They headed home with their friends. Saya wondered if she would get Hagi to know just how she felt toward him. How she hoped that he will feel the same way that she did.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. Hagi was walking home from work which happens to be the way toward her house. Kai had told her that Hagi helped out at their family's restaurant. Saya watched him carefully. Never had she been like this. She kept wishing that he would jump through her window and kisses her. She knew that was just a fantasy that she had. She assured herself that Hagi wasn't interested in her. Her eyes fell onto his lips. How she wanted to kiss his lips. Hagi was the most perfect guy in the world to her.

Diva had said that she thought that Hagi was kind of cute. Saya wanted to slap her for saying that he wasn't attractive. Saya knew that Diva loves Solomon, so she didn't blame her sister for not finding Hagi cute. Saya wanted more in the world than to have Hagi as her boyfriend. She wanted to be in his arms at night and whisper sweet love into her ear. Saya shook her head trying to get Hagi out of her head but no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Saya banged her head on the glass on the window. She looked out the window with her forehead against the glass. Hagi had stopped and turned behind him. Saya saw a group of boys creeping up behind him. She wanted to yell out to save him but Hagi had already known. The group of boys lunged at him. Hagi turned to the side. He kicked one boy under the chin. Another held up a broken glass wine bottle over his head. He was about bring it down into Hagi's neck. Saya gasped.

Hagi jabbed his elbow into his gut making the boy fall to the ground on his knees. The two others threw their fist into the air. Hagi bashed his fist under one's jaw and his other fist made contact with the second boy's face. Saya watched as he took them all down one by one. Soon the group was on the ground. She smiled happy that he was unharmed. Hagi sighed and shook his head. "Beat it," he said. The boys got up and ran for the hills.

Saya placed her chin on her hand. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Hagi turned around and walked off. Saya wished he would stop then look up to see her. Then maybe he would come through the window to kiss her lips. She shook her head again. Hagi was gone. She groaned then checked the clock. It was six minutes past seven. She got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and fell asleep for a good night sleep.

Hagi walked through his door of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his bag down onto the table. He pulled out paper and pencil. He began to write a letter to his family in France. An image of Saya appeared in his mind. He had told himself that she wasn't interested in him. He had come to Japan to hide his past. Saya would just be in danger. He \couldn't get her out of his head. All day, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her.

Hagi got up and opened the freeze. He pulled out a can of a Japanese soft drink. He was lucky if he even got wine in Japan. Wine in Japan was a bit rare to find then tea or alcohol than France. He took a sip from the can. He placed it down onto the counter beside the small freeze. His apartment was a bit small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, a tiny bathroom and one small table in the middle of the apartment. The last thing he would want is to bring a girl in here. He couldn't imagine Saya living in this small of a place.

He sat down onto the bed that on the floor. He couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He came to Japan escape the rich life. He took what money he could. Everyone only wanted to hang out with him for the money he had. His clan was very big in France, England and the United States. His clan was known in small countries in the world. Hagi had no desire to be a part of that kind of family. His father and mother were gone. He had lived with his uncle and his younger cousin whose parents were gone too.

Hagi was the hare to the head of the clan. His uncle was currently the head of the clan. Hagi never wanted to be the head of his clan. He saw the world as something that he could travel and met the girl of his dreams. He was starting to think that Saya was the one for him. She was very beautiful. He didn't know very much about her but he still loved her. He sighed and pulled out his cello and began to play. The melody carried throughout the apartment like water flowing the river. Images of Saya came to mind as he played.

If he could he would have Saya as his own girl. She was so beautiful. When he told her that it was just a crush it hurt his heart. He wanted her to love him forever. He never felt so strongly about anything except for leaving his clan behind. Hagi was no longer a part of the Black clan. He was his own person. He stopped as he heard a noise. The glass on the window flew into the air. "Again?" he hissed. A man wearing a black mask shot through the broken window and landed onto his feet.

He pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and swung at Hagi's head. Hagi disappeared into the wind. The man looked around for him. Then something felt like it was creeping up his body. He looked down. Hagi stood in the shadows of the apartment. Blue electricity shot up the man's leg. The man fell to the floor. "You should never face off with a lightening caster," said Hagi as he stepped out from the shadows. The man let out a scream of pain as his body shook violently. Then the whole apartment went dead silent.

Hagi walked toward the corpse. "I tried to warn you," he said picking up the knife and held it over the corpse's neck. He dropped the knife into the base of the neck on the corpse. With one powerful kick the corpse flew into the air and out of the apartment. It landed into the trash below. Hagi closed the window. "Fool," he hissed looking out the window. He turned and went to bed. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to making Saya his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2, the English project

**Saya: "What now?"**

**kai: "Don't know,"**

**Di.M.H: "Hey Saya, I have a romance for you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Why do one now?"**

**Di.M.H: "I thought why not, I mean I think its fair,"**

**Kai: "About one about me?"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya is my fovarite character and besides I think that her and Hagi would be great for this story,"**

**Saya: "Yeah, relax Kai,"**

**Kai: (rolls his eyes)**

**Di.M.H: (gets an annoyed on her face)**

**Saya: "What is it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Hagi isn't coming today, Damn I hoping, I make him a bad ass, in this story,"**

**Kai: "You do that in every story,"**

**Saya: "Not every story, I think that Hagi will like it,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, I forgot to mention, Hagi and Solomon are friends in this one and Diva is alive but not evil,"**

**Kai: "YOU DID WHAT?" **

**Saya: "I guess, that works,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know I promised Diva, I would put her in one of my stories other than 'the bond we built as a family', which reminds me that still isn't finished,"**

**Kai: "You get new ideas for fanfics a lot,"**

**Saya: "Can we get to the story, I want to read it,"**

**Kai: "All because it's a love story between you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay,okay Saya, we'll start the story now,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Di.M.H: "One more thing, I've decided instead of calling this openings they're now caled breaks in between chapters, anway let's get on with the story, please please review, thank you and enjoy, join us next time for the next to break,"**

**Saya: "I can't wait to start," **

**Di.M.H: "Calm down Saya, greez,"**

Saya Otonashi and the four elements.

Chapter 1, new country, new school

Saya looked out the window of her old home, knowing that this was the last time she would see it. Diva ran through the bedroom door. "Neesama," she sang. Saya turned to her little sister. Diva was excreted they were moving to Okinawa Japan in just four hours from now. Saya knew that her sister was the reason. Anshel had pulled some strings. Diva was a big time singer in France. Saya was her older sister but wasn't a singer.

Saya never found comfort in singing. She was glad to move away from their home. Saya didn't have any friends. Anyone that tried to make friends with her were only interest to get know Diva because they were her fans. Diva loved her sister to no end but when her fans would use Saya to get to her that made Diva mad. Saya was a sweet girl but to everyone else she was their ticket to see Diva. Saya wouldn't say that she hated having Diva as a sister. Saya loves Diva to no end too but it was hard sometimes.

Saya didn't trust anyone in their hometown because people would use her to see Diva. "What is it Diva?" Saya asked. Diva smiled and leapt onto the bed. "I can't to make new friends," she said, "This is the start of something new." Saya just smiled. Diva childish behavior always put Saya in a good mood. Diva lay down on her back at Saya's feet. "Who knows," she said looking up at her sister. "Maybe you can make some friends too." Saya only hoped that was true. It might turn out like everywhere they went where Diva was the central of attention not Saya. "I'm just glad to get out of this town," said Saya looking out the window again.

Diva nodded and rolled over on her stomach. "Well, at least we have each other," she said smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Yeah, at least we have each other." The two sisters laughed. "Saya! Diva!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down we got to get going!" "Okay Joel!" they both called back. They got up and grabbed their things then ran down the stairs to where their father Joel was waiting. Anshel was there too. Saya groaned when she saw Anshel. She hated Anshel. He wasn't her favorite person in the world. He always tried to change her. Diva was his favorite twin.

Joel loves both of the twins very much. "Anshel is here to see us off," said Joel. Saya growled under her breath. Anshel did nothing. "I will be there soon enough to visit," he said. Diva smiled, Saya frowned. Joel picked up a suitcase and carried it to the car. Anshel helped them put their things into the car. He gave them all something. Joel got the notes that Anshel had made for him. Diva got a beautiful necklace. Saya got a wore out T-shirt. Saya groaned at her gift. "A lady doesn't compliant about their gifts," said Anshel.

They landed in Okinawa around noon. Saya had chosen her new room. Diva was next to her sister. Joel had brought a Japanese-like home. Saya liked the idea living in a Japanese style home. Diva found it interesting living there. Saya stepped out the house with the garbage bag in her hand. She placed it on the side of the sidewalk in front of their home. She saw a boy with reddish brown hair stepping out from the restaurant next door.

"Hey," he called. "Hello," said Saya smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before," said the boy, "You new to the neighborhood?" "New to the country," said Saya. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay that's cool," he said, "I'm Kai Myagusuku," Saya smiled at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi and I just moved here from France." "France, Huh?" said Kai setting the bag down onto the sidewalk. "It's nice to meet you Saya." "You too Kai," she replied. Diva stepped out the house. She looked at Kai. "Oh, neesama," she said turning to Saya. "Who is your friend?" Saya smiled at her little sister.

"Diva," said Saya, "This is Kai Myagusuku, right?" "Yeah," he said. "Hi," said Diva, "I'm Diva Otonashi, Saya-neesama's younger sister." Kai looked to Diva then at Saya. "Are you guys twins?" he asked. "Yep," said Saya, "People tell us apart from the length of our hair and our eye colors are different too. Diva has blue eyes and I have brown eyes." Saya's hair was shorter than Diva's. Kai just nodded. "What school are you guys going to?" he asked. Saya thought about it for a moment. "Koza High?" she said.

"I go there," said Kai. Diva and Saya smiled. "Maybe I can show you girls around school and the town?" he said. Then a little boy that looked to be fourteen stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey Riku," Kai called to him. The boy ran toward him. "Saya, Diva, I would like you to meet my little brother Riku." "Hello," said Riku smiling bowing his head to them. "Hi," said Diva smiling. "It's nice to meet you Riku," said Saya. "Riku and I live next door," Kai explained, "Our dad runs the restaurant there." He pointed to the restaurant.

"I see," said Saya looking to the restaurant. "Omoro?" she said. "That's the name of the restaurant," said Riku. Joel came out and smiled at the two boys. "Joel," said Diva. "This is Kai and Riku Myagusuku," said Saya, "They live next door." "It's nice to meet you boys," said Joel, "I am Joel Goldscnidth." "Hello Joel-san," said Riku. "It's nice to meet you too sir," said Kai. A man stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey dad!" Kai called.

The man walked toward them. "This is our dad," said Kai. The man smiled. "I'm George Myagusuku," said the man. "Hello George-san," said the girls. Joel shook his hand. The Myagusukus were very nice to them. Kai was seventeen years old and Riku was fourteen. Saya and Diva loved talking to them. Saya had finally made some friends with Diva too. Kai and Riku weren't into opera which was what Diva sang. They heard her sing and they said she was good. Saya loved it. Kai said that he would walk with them to school until they got use to the route. That made them feel a whole lot better.

Saya, Diva and Kai were walking to school the following day. 'So," said Kai, "What do you girls think about Okinawa so far?" "It's so beautiful," said Saya. "This so peaceful too," said Diva. Kai laughed. "I know, Okinawa is famous for its nice weather," he said, "But it's just like anywhere else though." "Kai!" a voice called out. Kai froze in his tracks. A girl with long brown hair ran toward them. "Great," Kai groaned. "Who is that?" Diva asked. "My girlfriend," Kai replied. Saya looked at him surprised.

The girl stopped and eyed the twins. "Who are you two?" she asked. "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is my sister Diva. We just came here from France and Kai is showing us the way to school," Saya replied. "So, they're new?" the girl asked Kai. Kai nodded. The girl turned back to them and smiled. "I'm Mao Jahana, Kai's girlfriend," she said, "It's nice to meet you girls." Saya and Diva nodded. "So, why are you showing them the way to school?" Mao asked. "They moved right next door to me," said Kai. "Okay, then," said Mao grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. They continued walking down the sidewalk.

When they got to school; Saya eyed a senior with long dark hair and light blue eyes, lighter than Diva's. He looked so handsome. Saya recognized the blonde haired boy standing beside him. "Who is that hot guy?" Diva asked. Kai and Mao looked to see the two boys standing there. "Oh, that's Solomon Goldsmith," said Kai. "We know who Solomon is," said Diva, "Joel is friends with his older brother Anshel and he has a crush on Saya-neesama." Saya groaned as Diva brought it up. "I mean the guy standing beside him."

Kai looked again. "Oh, you mean Hagi Black," he said. "Hagi Black?" Saya replied. Kai nodded. "Yeah he and Solomon hang out together all the time," said Mao, "Hagi and Kai were good friends at one point." "That's ancient history," said Kai, "He and I stopped hanging out about two years ago." Saya looked at Hagi. She felt strange around him. Her body felt hot like she was on fire. Mao sighed. "You and Hagi use to get into fights all the time, right?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Like I said it's ancient history."

Diva saw Solomon looking their way. She smiled and grabbed Saya by the wrist. "Since we know Solomon," she said, "We'll go say hello." "Okay," said Kai, "Just head to the main office afterwards." He and Mao walked off. Saya groaned. The last thing she wanted was for Solomon to act like they were a couple. "Hello Saya, hello Diva," said Solomon when he saw them. Diva hugged Solomon. She liked Solomon but he liked Saya. He tried to hug Saya but Saya just shook his hand. Hagi noticed how she was acting toward Solomon.

"Girls," said Solomon, "This is Hagi, Hagi this is Saya and Diva." "Hi ya," said Diva to Hagi. Hagi nodded. "Hello," said Saya but for some reason it was hard for her to speak to him. Hagi nodded again. Saya could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Diva shook Hagi's hand. When Saya touched his hand to shake it; she felt sparks shot out from her hand to his. Her face turned red. Hagi did nothing more but shook her hand. Solomon smiled at them. Diva noticed the look on Saya's face and giggled.

Solomon chuckled. "Hagi has that affect on women," he explained wrapping his arms around Saya. Saya pushed him away. Diva laughed even harder. They didn't notice the look on Hagi's face when Solomon put his arms around Saya. He felt like ripping Solomon's head his shoulders but when Saya pushed him away he felt better. Saya ducked as Solomon tried to kiss her. His lips hit Diva's cheek just like Saya had planned. Diva mouthed "thank you" to Saya. Saya wrinkled at her sister. Solomon didn't seem too happy.

Hagi turned his head so Solomon wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Saya titled her head to the side. The bell rang for class. "See you later Solomon," Diva called out. "Goodbye girls," said Solomon, "See you later." Saya was to get away from Solomon. Diva couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Diva?" Saya asked nervously. "You like Hagi," she cried out. Saya's face went red. "I do not!" she shouted. Diva giggled again. "Yes you do," she said, "It's written all over your face." She skipped to the main office.

Saya kept her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hall. They got their schedules for class. They headed to English. Diva opened the door. Saya froze in the doorway when she saw Solomon and Hagi standing there. "Wow," said Diva, "We have a class with Solomon!" Solomon saw them in the door way. Saya groaned as he waved to them. She saw Kai, Mao and some of their friends hanging out at the back of the room. Saya led Diva to the back to where Kai and Mao were. Kai and Mao waved to them when they saw them.

"Saya, Diva," said Kai, "This is Kaori, a friend of ours." Kaori waved to them Diva smiled and waved back. Saya smiled too. Hagi gestured to Kai to come over by them. "I thought you don't hang out with Hagi anymore?" Diva asked. Kai looked at her. "Well, sometimes we hang out but like we use to." He walked over and talked to them for a bit. Soon the teacher came into the room. "Alright class," he said, "let's have a seat." The students took their seats. The teacher had Saya and Diva come up to the front.

The teacher gestured to them. "Okay class we have two new students joining us from France. Please give a warm welcome to Saya and Diva Otonashi." Everyone liked to see the twins. Saya eyed Hagi looking at her. Her face turned bright red as se jerked away. Diva giggled. "Diva," said the teacher, "You can have a seat next to Solomon." Diva sat next to Solomon. Saya could see the look on Solomon's face. He loved Saya but he liked hanging out with Diva too. "Saya," said the teacher, "You can sit next to Hagi."

Saya's face turned even redder as she took her seat. Hagi was looking out the window. She looked over at him brushing. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself. Hagi looked at her making her face go even redder. She quickly turned her head. Hagi sighed then looked back to the window. Saya looked back at him. Her eyes fell onto his lips. They were full with temptation. The teacher started the lesson but Saya's mind wasn't on the lesson. She was thinking of Hagi and kissing him. Her got redder and redder as the image came to mind. Hagi was writing down what was on the board.

Saya wanted to lean toward him and kiss his lips so bad but couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to be in a relationship with him. Hagi was so handsome, she couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her. His voice made a shiver down her spine. The warmth of his body hit her skin. She felt like she could faint any moment now. Hagi was very different from the boys back in France. Saya couldn't help herself. She forced herself back from doing something at she would regret.

She looked over at Diva. She was taking notes with Solomon looking over her shoulder to help her. Saya felt she had to something get Hagi's attention. Hagi leaned forward toward her. Saya felt her face get redder. Hagi knelt down and picked up a pencil that she had dropped. "You dropped this," he said handing it to her. She took it from him. A sensation of sparks flew into the air as they touched. She quickly pulled the pencil out from his grip. They were both brushing. They turned their heads away from each other.

The bell rang for lunch; Saya got to her feet. Hagi did the same. She looked at him still brushing. Solomon walked over to Hagi. "Say, Hagi," he said, "What you say we invite Saya and Diva to join us for lunch?" Diva smiled. "That would be cool, right neesama?" she said turning to Saya. "I guess so," Saya replied. Diva cheered making Saya giggle. They followed Solomon and Hagi up onto the roof. Diva looked down at the school.

Kai, Mao and Kaori were here for lunch too. Saya sat down next to Hagi. Her face went red once she realized that she was an arm length away from him. Kai and his friends sat down with them. Solomon tried to sit down next to Saya but Diva sat him down next to her. Kai sat between Kaori and Mao. Saya tried to eat but having Hagi next to her made it hard for her to eat. She kept looking up at him then down at her food.

Diva noticed her sister not eating. That worried her; Saya was the big eater and for her not to eat meant something was wrong. "Neesama?" she said. Saya looked at her sister. "Are you feeling alright?" Solomon noticed it too. Hagi looked at Saya. "Is something?" Hagi asked. Saya's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I get it," said Mao. Diva and Kaori got it too. Kai and Solomon were confused. "Saya likes your friend Solomon," said Mao. Kai laughed at Saya. "Every girl has a crush on Hagi," he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Saya."

Hagi rolled his eyes. "Saya," he said. The way he said her name made her heart pound against her chest even harder. "You had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's just a crush. It will blow over in no time." Saya didn't want to stop loving him but she knew they were strangers. She had a better chance dating Solomon than someone she barely even knew. Saya couldn't imagine falling for Solomon ever. She looked at Hagi. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Deep down she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Saya and Diva walked to Julia's clinic. She was their usual doctor in France then transferred to Okinawa for a while. She got married to a man named David another friend of Joel's. "Hello Julia-san," said the girls. "Good evening girls," Julia replied smiling when she saw them. They lay down onto two beds while Julia pierced their skin with a needle into their arms. Soon they were finished. Julia handed Saya the note for the next appointment since she was the older twin. "So, how do you girls like Okinawa?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful," said Saya smiling. "And it's so peaceful," said Diva. Julia smiled. "So, is there anyone who strikes your interest?" Diva giggled as she looked at Saya. "Saya-neesama has a crush," she said. "Diva!" Saya said quickly. Julia smiled and turned to Saya. "Well, I never thought that Saya would be the one with a crush," she said, "So, what's his name?" Saya's face turned red. "His name is Hagi Black," she said turning her head to the side. Julia's eyes widen. "You mean Solomon's friend?"

Diva nodded. "Yep, Saya-neesama has been crushing on him since we were at school today," said Diva. Saya groaned and burled her face into a pillow nearby. Julia and Diva laughed. "Saya, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Julia. Saya looked up at her. "I don't?" she asked. "No," said Julia, "Hagi is a handsome young man and he very polite too. I think you picked the right boy for your first crush. He knows how to treat a lady." "How do you know that Julia-san?" Diva asked.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes," Julia replied. Saya titled her head to the side. "Hagi is very different from the average boy," said Diva turning to Saya. Saya groaned. Diva giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "You're done for the day," she said. "Thank you Julia-san," they said as they left. They headed home. Saya caught something at the corner of her eye. "Huh?" she said. Diva noticed too. "Hey that's our school uniform," said Diva. Saya saw Kai's little brother Riku leaning against the wall. A group of boys from their school had him trapped.

"Hey we're not done talking to you," said one of the boys. "Riku!" Saya and Diva cried as the boy pushed Riku into the wall. "Hey!" they shouted. The boys turned around. "What are you doing to him?" Saya shouted. "Saya-chan? Diva-chan?" said Riku when he saw them. "Oh, hey aren't you two the new girls at our school?" asked one of the boys. "Yeah so?" Diva asked harshly. "Relax," said another boy, "We have nothing against you yet."

"We just want to lay down some ground rules," said another boy. Saya had a bad feeling about this. One of the boys took a step toward them. "Why are you picking on Riku-kun?" Diva asked. The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Why?" a boy repeated, "Because, he's so easy. He's nothing like his big brother, is he?" "That doesn't give you the right!" Saya shouted. The leader turned to her. "Who died to make you the boss," he said.

Saya stood her ground stein. Then four boys of the group fell to the ground back first. They others turned around. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood there behind them. Kai had a bat over his shoulder. Riku was right behind his older brother. "Crap," one of the boys cried out, "It's Kai Myagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith and Hagi Black." "Leave my little brother alone," said Kai ready to wick some skulls in. Solomon shook his head. Hagi did nothing but gave them all a death glare. The boys backed away.

Saya and Diva saw the fear that these three boys put in others. The boys took off running down the road with their tails between their legs. Saya and Diva looked at each other. 'You okay Riku?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Riku. Kai turned to Saya and Diva. "Thanks for trying to help my little brother," he said. They smiled and nodded. Hagi picked up his backpack. "I need to get to work," he said, "See you later Solomon." "Sure," said Solomon, "See you later Hagi." Hagi nodded and walked past Saya.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him. He did nothing but walked passed her. Her heart pounded against her heart as his arm brushed against hers. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "I better get home too," said Solomon. He hugged Diva and tried to kiss Saya on the cheek. Saya jumped back causing him to kiss Diva again. Kai and Riku laughed. Solomon walked off."We should head home too," said Kai to Saya, Riku and Diva. They all nodded. They headed home with their friends. Saya wondered if she would get Hagi to know just how she felt toward him. How she hoped that he will feel the same way that she did.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. Hagi was walking home from work which happens to be the way toward her house. Kai had told her that Hagi helped out at their family's restaurant. Saya watched him carefully. Never had she been like this. She kept wishing that he would jump through her window and kisses her. She knew that was just a fantasy that she had. She assured herself that Hagi wasn't interested in her. Her eyes fell onto his lips. How she wanted to kiss his lips. Hagi was the most perfect guy in the world to her.

Diva had said that she thought that Hagi was kind of cute. Saya wanted to slap her for saying that he wasn't attractive. Saya knew that Diva loves Solomon, so she didn't blame her sister for not finding Hagi cute. Saya wanted more in the world than to have Hagi as her boyfriend. She wanted to be in his arms at night and whisper sweet love into her ear. Saya shook her head trying to get Hagi out of her head but no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Saya banged her head on the glass on the window. She looked out the window with her forehead against the glass. Hagi had stopped and turned behind him. Saya saw a group of boys creeping up behind him. She wanted to yell out to save him but Hagi had already known. The group of boys lunged at him. Hagi turned to the side. He kicked one boy under the chin. Another held up a broken glass wine bottle over his head. He was about bring it down into Hagi's neck. Saya gasped.

Hagi jabbed his elbow into his gut making the boy fall to the ground on his knees. The two others threw their fist into the air. Hagi bashed his fist under one's jaw and his other fist made contact with the second boy's face. Saya watched as he took them all down one by one. Soon the group was on the ground. She smiled happy that he was unharmed. Hagi sighed and shook his head. "Beat it," he said. The boys got up and ran for the hills.

Saya placed her chin on her hand. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Hagi turned around and walked off. Saya wished he would stop then look up to see her. Then maybe he would come through the window to kiss her lips. She shook her head again. Hagi was gone. She groaned then checked the clock. It was six minutes past seven. She got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and fell asleep for a good night sleep.

Hagi walked through his door of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his bag down onto the table. He pulled out paper and pencil. He began to write a letter to his family in France. An image of Saya appeared in his mind. He had told himself that she wasn't interested in him. He had come to Japan to hide his past. Saya would just be in danger. He \couldn't get her out of his head. All day, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her.

Hagi got up and opened the freeze. He pulled out a can of a Japanese soft drink. He was lucky if he even got wine in Japan. Wine in Japan was a bit rare to find then tea or alcohol than France. He took a sip from the can. He placed it down onto the counter beside the small freeze. His apartment was a bit small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, a tiny bathroom and one small table in the middle of the apartment. The last thing he would want is to bring a girl in here. He couldn't imagine Saya living in this small of a place.

He sat down onto the bed that on the floor. He couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He came to Japan escape the rich life. He took what money he could. Everyone only wanted to hang out with him for the money he had. His clan was very big in France, England and the United States. His clan was known in small countries in the world. Hagi had no desire to be a part of that kind of family. His father and mother were gone. He had lived with his uncle and his younger cousin whose parents were gone too.

Hagi was the hare to the head of the clan. His uncle was currently the head of the clan. Hagi never wanted to be the head of his clan. He saw the world as something that he could travel and met the girl of his dreams. He was starting to think that Saya was the one for him. She was very beautiful. He didn't know very much about her but he still loved her. He sighed and pulled out his cello and began to play. The melody carried throughout the apartment like water flowing the river. Images of Saya came to mind as he played.

If he could he would have Saya as his own girl. She was so beautiful. When he told her that it was just a crush it hurt his heart. He wanted her to love him forever. He never felt so strongly about anything except for leaving his clan behind. Hagi was no longer a part of the Black clan. He was his own person. He stopped as he heard a noise. The glass on the window flew into the air. "Again?" he hissed. A man wearing a black mask shot through the broken window and landed onto his feet.

He pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and swung at Hagi's head. Hagi disappeared into the wind. The man looked around for him. Then something felt like it was creeping up his body. He looked down. Hagi stood in the shadows of the apartment. Blue electricity shot up the man's leg. The man fell to the floor. "You should never face off with a lightening caster," said Hagi as he stepped out from the shadows. The man let out a scream of pain as his body shook violently. Then the whole apartment went dead silent.

Hagi walked toward the corpse. "I tried to warn you," he said picking up the knife and held it over the corpse's neck. He dropped the knife into the base of the neck on the corpse. With one powerful kick the corpse flew into the air and out of the apartment. It landed into the trash below. Hagi closed the window. "Fool," he hissed looking out the window. He turned and went to bed. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to making Saya his girlfriend.

**Saya: "Wow that's was something,"**

**Kai: "That was only the first chapter sis,"**

**Diva: (walks in) "Hi guys,"**

**Saya: "Hey Diva,"**

**Kai: "Sup,"**

**Diva and Saya: (looks at Kai)**

**Kai: "What?"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey looks like we have someone joining us, hey Diva,"**

**Diva: (laughs) "Hi,"**

**Di.M.H: "I've asked Diva to join us for the story and Hagi will too, if I can get him here,"**

**Saya; "I can ask Hagi to come, he'll come if I say so,"**

**Kai: "I know you will sis,"**

**Diva: "I saw Hagi a while ago,"**

**Di.M.H: "WHAT? and you don't drag him here? WHAT THE HELL DIVA?"**

**Diva: (giggles) "Sorry,"**

**Saya: "I'll get Hagi for you, he will be here by the next break,"**

**Kai: "What you're going to kiss him to death just to come?"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!" (gets annoyed)**

**Di.M.H: "While Saya does that, let's get on with hte story, please leave a review or two, please, I'll have Kai do a monkey trick for you guys if you guys want, Tee hee hee,"**

**Kai: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?"**

**Di.M.H: "You make it so easy Kai,"**

**Saya and Diva: (laughs in the background)**

**Kai: (groans and walks out)**

**Di.M.H: "Looks like we need to get Kai back too, See you guys later, over and out,"**

Chapter 2, the English project

Saya sat in her seat in history. She was sitting next to Solomon. She groaned as he reached for her hand. "Back off," she hissed. Solomon pulled his hand back. Saya heard Diva giggling in the background. She groaned again. "Okay class," said the teacher, "I'm assigning you all on a project with a partner." He scanned the room. "Kai Myagusuku you're with Mao Jahana," he said. Kai and Mao smiled and kissed when he wasn't looking. "Diva Otonashi you're with Solomon Goldsmith." Diva smiled. Solomon was disappointed that it wasn't' Saya but was glad that it was Diva though.

Saya waited for her name to be called. "Saya Otonashi," the teacher finally said, "You're with Hagi Black." Saya's heart went full speed in her chest. Why Hagi? She looked over to where Hagi was sitting. He looked at her too. She turned her head back to the front. Hagi gripped his fingers tightly. "Each of you will chose a topic on any romance story you like," the teacher continued on, "That's why I have assigned you to a group." Mao raised her hand. "Yes?" said the teacher. "You put us as a boy/girl pair," she said. The teacher smiled at her words.

"Yes, I did," he said, "I want the guys to give their opinion on romance stories and the girls give their opinions." "So, it's to see who finds romance stories interesting?' Saya asked. "Yes that's right Miss Otonashi," said the teacher. "Why have us do a project like that?" Kai asked. "To see if it's the boys or the girls that find these entraining," the teacher replied, "So, get with your partners." "I wish we were partners Saya," said Solomon. "I'm glad we're not," Saya replied making her way toward Hagi.

"I guess we're partners," she said to Hagi. "What romance story should we do?" she asked. "Twilight?" said Kai. Saya looked over to see Kai and Mao talking about what love story to do. "Like you have something better," said Mao. "Yeah, wolf man," said Kai. "That's a horror movie!" Mao shouted. "It's also a love story," said Kai. Mao rolled her eyes. "Romeo and Juliet," said Diva. "That sounds good to me," said Solomon smiling. Hagi gripped the desk. "What should we do?" Saya asked.

"I don't know," Hagi replied, "Let's go to the library after school." "Oh, I can't," said Saya, "Diva and I have a doctor's appointment after school." "I see," he said, "Perhaps, we should go to the school's library during break." "Okay," she said smiling and nodded. Hagi couldn't help but look at her. He loved her smile it was so beautiful. She looked so much better when she smiles. Hagi's heart pounded against his chest.

The library was huge more so than the one in her old school in France. Saya sat down at a table nearby. Hagi came with books in his arms toward the table. "Do you need any help?" Saya asked. "No, I'm fine," he replied placing the books down onto the table. 'Okay," said Saya taking the first book from the pill. "How about New Moon that's a romance novel." "Perhaps," said Hagi reaching for the next book. "Ten Tang?" Saya asked. "The man misunderstood when I told him that we were looking for romance stories."

Saya giggled quietly. They went through the pill but didn't find one good book to use. Saya leaned back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" she asked, "Break is almost over and we haven't got a single book." Hagi reached over her head making her brush as he reached for a book on a shelf behind her. He pulled out a book that Saya had read but never thought about using for the assignment. "I never thought about that," she said. Hagi looked at the book. "Have you ever read this?" he asked. "Yeah, at least six times," she replied, "It's really good too. Do you like it?" "Yes," he replied.

"I have read it about five times." She smiled. They were getting off to a good start in their relationship. "We can use that," she said, "That's what I was thinking," he said. They laughed. They opened the book and read it over the other shoulder. Saya tried to ignore the beating of her heartbeat. Hagi did the same. Their hearts combined into one beat. It was a very fast and even thyram. They looked into the other's eyes. Saya felt herself leaning up toward him. Hagi felt his body leaning downwards toward her.

He quickly pulled away the moment he realized what was happening. Saya sat back in her chair with her head turned away from him. She was brushing pretty hard. _I almost kissed Hagi, _she thought. She took a deep breath. Hagi shook his head. He had to keep his mind on other things but her lips kept popping up in his head. He looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly now. Saya felt the same way. They tried not to kiss but it was getting harder and harder. Then the bell rang. That helped them a bit.

They walked toward science together. They had that class together too. Saya kept her hands in her pockets trying so hard not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. They walked side by side which made it harder. Diva ran up to them and placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Sooo," she said looking into her sister's face. "What happened to you neesama? Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder now. She looked at Hagi. He looked straight ahead. Saya looked away. Solomon appeared from behind the door of a classroom.

He waved to them. Saya growled under her breath. Hagi walked toward his friend. Kai was there too with Mao and Kaori. They stepped into the room and sat down in their seats. Saya and Hagi who sat next to each other tried not to look at each other. Solomon was getting jealous of Hagi for hanging around Saya. The lesson began but Saya's mind was on other things. She looked out the window. A bird flew by the window. Saya watched the wind blew the leaves on trees. She always had an interest in the wind for some reason.

She looked back at Hagi. He didn't look at her even though she wished he would. She looked back to the window. The wind continued to blow. She felt free as the wind blew through the sky. Saya always felt like the wind was calling to her. "Now on with the experiment," said the teacher as she began to pour purple liquid into a cup. "Now who would come up and do this experiment?"she asked. She looked around, no one raised their hand. "Saya and Hagi," she said, "Will you please come up." "Huh?" said Saya looking to the front of the class.

Hagi walked to the front of the class. Saya got up and followed him. They got to the front. Saya felt a bit nervous. The teacher handed her a glass of green liquid and Hagi a cup with blue liquid inside. They poured the two liquids into the large bowl. Saya watched as the liquid in the bowl turned white. She waited for something to happen. Then the liquid rose up from the bowl scaring Saya. She jumped back against the black board. Then a gust of wind blew into the room spending the liquid back into the bowl.

Hagi looked over at Saya as the liquid went back into the bowl. The bowl overflowed but the moment Saya got scared it was like it wasn't even overflowing. The wind died down after a matter of seconds. The teacher looked at the bowl. "Yes well," she said but the bell rang before she could finish. Hagi grabbed Saya by the arm and pulled her into a closest nearby. "You're a wind caster," he said. "Huh? I'm a what?" Saya asked. So she didn't even know what she was. Hagi shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

"Hagi?" she said, "What was that? Why did you just bring me in here?" "Never mind it's nothing," he said opening the closet door. She grabbed his hand stopping him. "No, I want to hear what you have to say," she said, "Now what is a wind caster?" "It's something that's not important," he said, "its better you live a normal life." She wasn't buying it. "Hagi, I…..!" his lips met hers in seconds. Her eyes widen then closed. She deepened the kiss. Her whole body filled with strong warmth that she had never felt before.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "Sorry," he said, "I wasn't trying to….!" She kissed him again this time with her own free will. His eyes widen then closed. It was his turn to deepen the kiss. They pulled away after the sparks were gone. She brushed and turned away. "Saya?" he said looking at her. "I like you, Hagi," she said, "I've liked since we met." "That was yesterday," he said, "Yeah, I know but still," she replied, "I can't stop thinking about you. I always wanted to kiss you." She didn't face him.

Hagi realized maybe having a woman to love wasn't such a bad idea. "Saya," he said. She turned to face him. He kissed her lips once more. She kissed him back. "Saya-neesama?" said a voice. They quickly pulled away to see the others standing there. Solomon was hurt and felt betrayed. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Mao and Kaori were shacked. Diva couldn't find the words to say toward her sister. Saya realized that they were caught.

'Hagi," said Solomon coldly. Hagi knew what would happen next. Solomon swung his fist at Hagi's face. Saya caught his fist and turned it on himself. Solomon fell back to the floor. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm. "Back off Solomon!" she hissed. Diva helped him up to his feet. "Saya, why?" he asked. "I love him!" she shouted, "Diva loves you!" diva looked to her older sister. "Neesama," she said. Saya shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't know what came over me." She turned to Hagi. All she knew was that she loved him but the question was did he love her? Solomon made a fist but then let his hand fall to his side.

Saya walked past them all. She didn't know why but she had to get away from them. Hagi watched her run down the hall. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried out to her sister. "What now?" Kai asked Hagi. "I'll talk to her," said Hagi walking off after Saya. Kai made a fist and turned to Solomon. "Son of a bitch," Kai cried out, "You couldn't let Hagi have the girl?" "I love Saya," Solomon replied. "Lot of crap!" Kai shouted, "You like her because Hagi does! Face it! You only go after things that Hagi like! Why don't you just let your friend have the girl?" no one stopped him. They didn't have to it had to be said.

Saya grabbed the fiancé with both hands. "Damn it Solomon," she growled under her breath. "Saya?" said a voice she looked over her shoulder. "Hagi," she said as she saw Hagi standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya squeezed the fiancé. Hagi walked toward her. She fell into his arms. "Saya!" he cried, "Are you alright?" Saya looked up at his neck. "Saya?" he said. She reached up for his neck. "What's wrong?" she grabbed his neck and pulled herself upward. She burled her face into his neck.

She slowly opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She brought them to his neck. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva shouted snapping Saya back to reality. She pushed herself away from him. Diva ran toward her sister. "You haven't feed, have you?" she asked. "No," Saya replied. Diva reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of blood and handed it to Saya. Saya took the pack and bit into it. She looked at Hagi. She bit harder on the pack. Diva turned to Hagi. "You should know that neesama and I aren't human," she said.

"No Diva!" Saya shouted after finishing the blood pack. Diva looked to her sister. "You almost bit him," she said, "He has the right to know now." Saya growled. "You're chiropterans," said Hagi as if it wasn't a surprise. The twins looked to him. "How did….?" Saya asked. Hagi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back. Saya and Diva saw a paw print on his skin. "I am a werewolf," he replied. He turned to Saya.

"Saya, you should know that I don't care what you are. I love you as you are. We are two very different creatures but we share a love that's strong as our two species. If you love me like I love you." Diva smiled at Saya. "Hagi," said Saya. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you with all my heart." They kissed again. Diva smiled at them. Saya had not only made friends but have fallen in love. Diva couldn't be any happier for her older sister.

Hagi sat in a chair in his apartment. A knock on the door made him jump to his feet. He walked toward the door and opened it. "Surprise!" Saya cried out with a smile on her face Hagi was always happy to see his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "What brings you here Saya?" he asked stepping aside to let her in. Saya stepped into the apartment as she spoke. "We have a project due, honey," she said. He loved it when she called him that. "How did you get my address?' Hagi asked closing the door.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "I got it out of Kai." "Figures," said Hagi. Saya walked over toward him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back like always. They have been dating for three weeks. When they were at school; everyone would say that they were the couple from a fairy tale. The girls would get jealous of Saya for having handsome boyfriend that was so kind to her. Hagi would give her the world. "This is a small apartment sweetie,' said Saya. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.

"I like to think of it home," he said, "But now you are my home, Saya. No matter where I live as long as I have you, I'm home." Saya smiled up at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They back onto the bed. They continued kissing. "I love you Saya," he said in between kisses. "I love you Hagi," she said in between kisses. Saya's body was filled with warmth and his love. They pulled away after a few minutes. They got their things ready and started doing homework. "No one else is coming?" Saya asked.

"No one else is coming, yes my love," Hagi replied. She smiled at him then looked back at her work. They finished their math and now moved onto English. Saya wrote down what she thought of the story and then Hagi wrote his thoughts. They were finished after a few minutes or so. Joel had told Saya to be home by five but she had lost track of time. She want to spend more time with her boyfriend. They kissed again.

Saya's cell rang in her pocket. She pulled it out from her pocket answered. "Hello?" she said as Hagi kissed her cheek. "Didn't Joel give you a time to be home by?" said a voice. "Anshel," Saya growled. She had forgotten that Anshel was coming for a visit. Hagi kissed her neck. "You have been home at five," said Anshel, "Where are you?" "My boyfriend's," Saya replied. She liked the way that rolled off her tongue. "When did someone like you get a boyfriend?" Anshel sounded pissed.

"None of your damn business," she said letting Hagi kiss her lips. "A lady doesn't talk like that," said Anshel. "Screw you," said Saya. Hagi placed his chin on top of her head. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He gently bit her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Come home now!" Anshel shouted. Saya groaned after hanging up the phone. "Who was that my love?" Hagi asked kissing her cheek. "Anshel, Solomon's older brother," she said, "He's visiting today. That sucks. He and I don't really get along."

"Would you like it if I go with you?" Hagi asked. "Yeah, you know I would like that a lot," Saya replied kissing his chin. Hagi chuckled. They got up and headed to the door when a loud crash came from the window. "Again?" said Hagi as another man with a black mask lunged himself at them. Hagi disappeared into the shadow with Saya in his arms. The man looked around for them. Saya held her breath and crutched tightly onto his shirt. Blue electricity crept up the man's leg and shocked his whole body.

The man fell to the floor. Hagi walked toward the man. Saya followed behind him. Hagi reached into the man's vest and pulled out a knife. He held it over the man's neck. Saya grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. He wasn't going to kill with his lover there. He lowered the knife and grabbed some rope to tie him up. "Is that better my love?" he asked. Say grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

They called the police and took the man away after arresting him. Hagi threw an officer the knife he had. The officer walked off with the knife in a bag. Hagi turned to his lady-love. Saya smiled at him. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his arm. "You should really find a new place to live," she said, "I don't want my boyfriend to die in his own apartment. I couldn't stand it if I lose you." He kissed her lips. She kissed him back happily. The police left and Saya had begged Hagi to find a new place to stay.

They arrived at Saya's home in no time. Diva was sitting on the stairs with Kai and Riku. "Hey guys," said Saya who was holding Hagi's hand. Kai noticed the couple. "Well," he said with a smile. "Looks whose here, it's Bertha and Edward," he said teasingly. Riku and Diva laughed. "Shut up, Charley," said Saya teasingly. "Or should I say Mike," she continued. They all laughed. "Well, looky what we have here," said a voice. They looked up to see Nathan standing there. He smiled down at them.

"Nathan!" said Saya, "Hey it's been a while." Nathan giggled as he smiled. "May isn't it Saya," he said, "The harass to the chiropteran throne." "Shut up," said Saya and Diva smiling. Nathan disappeared and reappeared behind Saya and Hagi. "Who's your friend Saya?" he asked looking to Hagi then to Saya. "He's my boyfriend," said Saya happily. Hagi smiled as Saya curled up to him. Kai laughed. Nathan giggled. Saya kissed Hagi's cheek. "Looks like Saya has a boyfriend," said Nathan smiling, "Isn't that wonderful!"

The twins laughed. Nathan had a way of making them laugh. "So, what is his name dearly?" Nathan asked. "It's Hagi Black," Saya replied holding into Hagi's arm. "Of the Black clan?" Nathan asked. Hagi nodded. Nathan disappeared into the house and came back with Anshel and Joel. Saya groaned at the sight of Anshel. "Saya," said Anshel. "What?" she hissed. Diva rolled her eyes knowing what would happen next.

Hagi pulled his love aside. Anshel looked at Hagi with stoic eyes. Hagi glare back. "Anshel," said Joel, "This is Saya's boyfriend, Hagi Black." Saya liked the way that sounded. Solomon stepped out from the house. "Hey Hagi," he said not sounding too happy to see him. Ever since Saya and Hagi started dating he had a hard time getting to keep his friendship with Hagi. Hagi didn't really care what Solomon thought of him. All he really cared about was what Saya thought about him. Solomon walked toward them. "Hagi, Kai," he said, "We got a little problem." "What kind of problem?" Kai asked. "You know what kind," Solomon answered. Kai got up to his feet and turned to Hagi.

"I have to go," he said to Saya. "Okay, Hagi," said Saya kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later then?" he smiled and her lips. She kissed him back. When they pulled away; Hagi followed Solomon and Kai down the sidewalk. "You coming lover-boy?" Kai cried out. "I'm coming," Hagi replied following close behind. "What was that all about?" Diva asked. "Who knows," Saya replied with a struggle. Diva and Saya looked at each other then went inside. Saya ignored Anshel's leisure on being a proper lady.

Saya and Hagi stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Where is your project?" he asked. Hagi pulled out the assignment from his bag and handed it to the teacher. They took their seats. Saya sat next to her boyfriend. Hagi looked to see Solomon and Kai looking back at him. Saya grabbed his hand making him turn his attention to her. Diva sat behind her sister. Kai and Solomon went back to their work. Saya looked at the paper in front of her. How was she to know this? She sucked at English.

Diva was guessing at the answers. Saya read the first question. _On what year did Shakespeare wrote the play Hamilton?_ Saya remembered Joel going on and on about Shakespeare. She tuned him out every time. She looked down at the other question. Some were correct the spelling of a word or two. Four were on deciding which word went with what sentence. She got to correct the grammar when the bell rang. "Remember class," said the teacher, "What I didn't finish is homework."

Saya groaned as she putted her things away. Diva got up to her feet and walked toward Saya. "That was hard, right neesama?" she asked. Saya nodded. "Shakespeare, grammar, spelling, poetry, and putting the words in the right sentence; it's too much," said Mao. Hagi didn't compliant. "Hagi, didn't you think it was hard?" Saya asked. "No," he replied, "It was very easy." "Easy?" said Diva, "You had the same worksheet as us, didn't you?" Kai and Solomon laughed at Diva's question. "Hagi's smart," said Kai, "That kind of work isn't hard for him." "Nothing really is," Solomon added.

Saya looked up at Hagi. "Looks like neesama in dating a genius," said Diva. Saya rolled her eyes. Kai laughed. "Is there anything? Hagi can't do?" Diva asked him. "No," said Kai, "He's Mr. Perfect," Kai replied. Hagi shot him a look. "He's a very good boyfriend, too," said Saya smiling up at him. Hagi's face turned red. They all laughed. They walked to class. Saya held Hagi's hand the whole way. Little did she know of the danger that lies ahead for her and her friends more importantly her and Hagi's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3, fire, water and lightening

**Saya: "What now?"**

**kai: "Don't know,"**

**Di.M.H: "Hey Saya, I have a romance for you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Why do one now?"**

**Di.M.H: "I thought why not, I mean I think its fair,"**

**Kai: "About one about me?"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya is my fovarite character and besides I think that her and Hagi would be great for this story,"**

**Saya: "Yeah, relax Kai,"**

**Kai: (rolls his eyes)**

**Di.M.H: (gets an annoyed on her face)**

**Saya: "What is it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Hagi isn't coming today, Damn I hoping, I make him a bad ass, in this story,"**

**Kai: "You do that in every story,"**

**Saya: "Not every story, I think that Hagi will like it,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, I forgot to mention, Hagi and Solomon are friends in this one and Diva is alive but not evil,"**

**Kai: "YOU DID WHAT?" **

**Saya: "I guess, that works,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know I promised Diva, I would put her in one of my stories other than 'the bond we built as a family', which reminds me that still isn't finished,"**

**Kai: "You get new ideas for fanfics a lot,"**

**Saya: "Can we get to the story, I want to read it,"**

**Kai: "All because it's a love story between you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay,okay Saya, we'll start the story now,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Di.M.H: "One more thing, I've decided instead of calling this openings they're now caled breaks in between chapters, anway let's get on with the story, please please review, thank you and enjoy, join us next time for the next to break,"**

**Saya: "I can't wait to start," **

**Di.M.H: "Calm down Saya, greez,"**

Saya Otonashi and the four elements.

Chapter 1, new country, new school

Saya looked out the window of her old home, knowing that this was the last time she would see it. Diva ran through the bedroom door. "Neesama," she sang. Saya turned to her little sister. Diva was excreted they were moving to Okinawa Japan in just four hours from now. Saya knew that her sister was the reason. Anshel had pulled some strings. Diva was a big time singer in France. Saya was her older sister but wasn't a singer.

Saya never found comfort in singing. She was glad to move away from their home. Saya didn't have any friends. Anyone that tried to make friends with her were only interest to get know Diva because they were her fans. Diva loved her sister to no end but when her fans would use Saya to get to her that made Diva mad. Saya was a sweet girl but to everyone else she was their ticket to see Diva. Saya wouldn't say that she hated having Diva as a sister. Saya loves Diva to no end too but it was hard sometimes.

Saya didn't trust anyone in their hometown because people would use her to see Diva. "What is it Diva?" Saya asked. Diva smiled and leapt onto the bed. "I can't to make new friends," she said, "This is the start of something new." Saya just smiled. Diva childish behavior always put Saya in a good mood. Diva lay down on her back at Saya's feet. "Who knows," she said looking up at her sister. "Maybe you can make some friends too." Saya only hoped that was true. It might turn out like everywhere they went where Diva was the central of attention not Saya. "I'm just glad to get out of this town," said Saya looking out the window again.

Diva nodded and rolled over on her stomach. "Well, at least we have each other," she said smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Yeah, at least we have each other." The two sisters laughed. "Saya! Diva!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down we got to get going!" "Okay Joel!" they both called back. They got up and grabbed their things then ran down the stairs to where their father Joel was waiting. Anshel was there too. Saya groaned when she saw Anshel. She hated Anshel. He wasn't her favorite person in the world. He always tried to change her. Diva was his favorite twin.

Joel loves both of the twins very much. "Anshel is here to see us off," said Joel. Saya growled under her breath. Anshel did nothing. "I will be there soon enough to visit," he said. Diva smiled, Saya frowned. Joel picked up a suitcase and carried it to the car. Anshel helped them put their things into the car. He gave them all something. Joel got the notes that Anshel had made for him. Diva got a beautiful necklace. Saya got a wore out T-shirt. Saya groaned at her gift. "A lady doesn't compliant about their gifts," said Anshel.

They landed in Okinawa around noon. Saya had chosen her new room. Diva was next to her sister. Joel had brought a Japanese-like home. Saya liked the idea living in a Japanese style home. Diva found it interesting living there. Saya stepped out the house with the garbage bag in her hand. She placed it on the side of the sidewalk in front of their home. She saw a boy with reddish brown hair stepping out from the restaurant next door.

"Hey," he called. "Hello," said Saya smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before," said the boy, "You new to the neighborhood?" "New to the country," said Saya. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay that's cool," he said, "I'm Kai Myagusuku," Saya smiled at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi and I just moved here from France." "France, Huh?" said Kai setting the bag down onto the sidewalk. "It's nice to meet you Saya." "You too Kai," she replied. Diva stepped out the house. She looked at Kai. "Oh, neesama," she said turning to Saya. "Who is your friend?" Saya smiled at her little sister.

"Diva," said Saya, "This is Kai Myagusuku, right?" "Yeah," he said. "Hi," said Diva, "I'm Diva Otonashi, Saya-neesama's younger sister." Kai looked to Diva then at Saya. "Are you guys twins?" he asked. "Yep," said Saya, "People tell us apart from the length of our hair and our eye colors are different too. Diva has blue eyes and I have brown eyes." Saya's hair was shorter than Diva's. Kai just nodded. "What school are you guys going to?" he asked. Saya thought about it for a moment. "Koza High?" she said.

"I go there," said Kai. Diva and Saya smiled. "Maybe I can show you girls around school and the town?" he said. Then a little boy that looked to be fourteen stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey Riku," Kai called to him. The boy ran toward him. "Saya, Diva, I would like you to meet my little brother Riku." "Hello," said Riku smiling bowing his head to them. "Hi," said Diva smiling. "It's nice to meet you Riku," said Saya. "Riku and I live next door," Kai explained, "Our dad runs the restaurant there." He pointed to the restaurant.

"I see," said Saya looking to the restaurant. "Omoro?" she said. "That's the name of the restaurant," said Riku. Joel came out and smiled at the two boys. "Joel," said Diva. "This is Kai and Riku Myagusuku," said Saya, "They live next door." "It's nice to meet you boys," said Joel, "I am Joel Goldscnidth." "Hello Joel-san," said Riku. "It's nice to meet you too sir," said Kai. A man stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey dad!" Kai called.

The man walked toward them. "This is our dad," said Kai. The man smiled. "I'm George Myagusuku," said the man. "Hello George-san," said the girls. Joel shook his hand. The Myagusukus were very nice to them. Kai was seventeen years old and Riku was fourteen. Saya and Diva loved talking to them. Saya had finally made some friends with Diva too. Kai and Riku weren't into opera which was what Diva sang. They heard her sing and they said she was good. Saya loved it. Kai said that he would walk with them to school until they got use to the route. That made them feel a whole lot better.

Saya, Diva and Kai were walking to school the following day. 'So," said Kai, "What do you girls think about Okinawa so far?" "It's so beautiful," said Saya. "This so peaceful too," said Diva. Kai laughed. "I know, Okinawa is famous for its nice weather," he said, "But it's just like anywhere else though." "Kai!" a voice called out. Kai froze in his tracks. A girl with long brown hair ran toward them. "Great," Kai groaned. "Who is that?" Diva asked. "My girlfriend," Kai replied. Saya looked at him surprised.

The girl stopped and eyed the twins. "Who are you two?" she asked. "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is my sister Diva. We just came here from France and Kai is showing us the way to school," Saya replied. "So, they're new?" the girl asked Kai. Kai nodded. The girl turned back to them and smiled. "I'm Mao Jahana, Kai's girlfriend," she said, "It's nice to meet you girls." Saya and Diva nodded. "So, why are you showing them the way to school?" Mao asked. "They moved right next door to me," said Kai. "Okay, then," said Mao grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. They continued walking down the sidewalk.

When they got to school; Saya eyed a senior with long dark hair and light blue eyes, lighter than Diva's. He looked so handsome. Saya recognized the blonde haired boy standing beside him. "Who is that hot guy?" Diva asked. Kai and Mao looked to see the two boys standing there. "Oh, that's Solomon Goldsmith," said Kai. "We know who Solomon is," said Diva, "Joel is friends with his older brother Anshel and he has a crush on Saya-neesama." Saya groaned as Diva brought it up. "I mean the guy standing beside him."

Kai looked again. "Oh, you mean Hagi Black," he said. "Hagi Black?" Saya replied. Kai nodded. "Yeah he and Solomon hang out together all the time," said Mao, "Hagi and Kai were good friends at one point." "That's ancient history," said Kai, "He and I stopped hanging out about two years ago." Saya looked at Hagi. She felt strange around him. Her body felt hot like she was on fire. Mao sighed. "You and Hagi use to get into fights all the time, right?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Like I said it's ancient history."

Diva saw Solomon looking their way. She smiled and grabbed Saya by the wrist. "Since we know Solomon," she said, "We'll go say hello." "Okay," said Kai, "Just head to the main office afterwards." He and Mao walked off. Saya groaned. The last thing she wanted was for Solomon to act like they were a couple. "Hello Saya, hello Diva," said Solomon when he saw them. Diva hugged Solomon. She liked Solomon but he liked Saya. He tried to hug Saya but Saya just shook his hand. Hagi noticed how she was acting toward Solomon.

"Girls," said Solomon, "This is Hagi, Hagi this is Saya and Diva." "Hi ya," said Diva to Hagi. Hagi nodded. "Hello," said Saya but for some reason it was hard for her to speak to him. Hagi nodded again. Saya could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Diva shook Hagi's hand. When Saya touched his hand to shake it; she felt sparks shot out from her hand to his. Her face turned red. Hagi did nothing more but shook her hand. Solomon smiled at them. Diva noticed the look on Saya's face and giggled.

Solomon chuckled. "Hagi has that affect on women," he explained wrapping his arms around Saya. Saya pushed him away. Diva laughed even harder. They didn't notice the look on Hagi's face when Solomon put his arms around Saya. He felt like ripping Solomon's head his shoulders but when Saya pushed him away he felt better. Saya ducked as Solomon tried to kiss her. His lips hit Diva's cheek just like Saya had planned. Diva mouthed "thank you" to Saya. Saya wrinkled at her sister. Solomon didn't seem too happy.

Hagi turned his head so Solomon wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Saya titled her head to the side. The bell rang for class. "See you later Solomon," Diva called out. "Goodbye girls," said Solomon, "See you later." Saya was to get away from Solomon. Diva couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Diva?" Saya asked nervously. "You like Hagi," she cried out. Saya's face went red. "I do not!" she shouted. Diva giggled again. "Yes you do," she said, "It's written all over your face." She skipped to the main office.

Saya kept her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hall. They got their schedules for class. They headed to English. Diva opened the door. Saya froze in the doorway when she saw Solomon and Hagi standing there. "Wow," said Diva, "We have a class with Solomon!" Solomon saw them in the door way. Saya groaned as he waved to them. She saw Kai, Mao and some of their friends hanging out at the back of the room. Saya led Diva to the back to where Kai and Mao were. Kai and Mao waved to them when they saw them.

"Saya, Diva," said Kai, "This is Kaori, a friend of ours." Kaori waved to them Diva smiled and waved back. Saya smiled too. Hagi gestured to Kai to come over by them. "I thought you don't hang out with Hagi anymore?" Diva asked. Kai looked at her. "Well, sometimes we hang out but like we use to." He walked over and talked to them for a bit. Soon the teacher came into the room. "Alright class," he said, "let's have a seat." The students took their seats. The teacher had Saya and Diva come up to the front.

The teacher gestured to them. "Okay class we have two new students joining us from France. Please give a warm welcome to Saya and Diva Otonashi." Everyone liked to see the twins. Saya eyed Hagi looking at her. Her face turned bright red as se jerked away. Diva giggled. "Diva," said the teacher, "You can have a seat next to Solomon." Diva sat next to Solomon. Saya could see the look on Solomon's face. He loved Saya but he liked hanging out with Diva too. "Saya," said the teacher, "You can sit next to Hagi."

Saya's face turned even redder as she took her seat. Hagi was looking out the window. She looked over at him brushing. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself. Hagi looked at her making her face go even redder. She quickly turned her head. Hagi sighed then looked back to the window. Saya looked back at him. Her eyes fell onto his lips. They were full with temptation. The teacher started the lesson but Saya's mind wasn't on the lesson. She was thinking of Hagi and kissing him. Her got redder and redder as the image came to mind. Hagi was writing down what was on the board.

Saya wanted to lean toward him and kiss his lips so bad but couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to be in a relationship with him. Hagi was so handsome, she couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her. His voice made a shiver down her spine. The warmth of his body hit her skin. She felt like she could faint any moment now. Hagi was very different from the boys back in France. Saya couldn't help herself. She forced herself back from doing something at she would regret.

She looked over at Diva. She was taking notes with Solomon looking over her shoulder to help her. Saya felt she had to something get Hagi's attention. Hagi leaned forward toward her. Saya felt her face get redder. Hagi knelt down and picked up a pencil that she had dropped. "You dropped this," he said handing it to her. She took it from him. A sensation of sparks flew into the air as they touched. She quickly pulled the pencil out from his grip. They were both brushing. They turned their heads away from each other.

The bell rang for lunch; Saya got to her feet. Hagi did the same. She looked at him still brushing. Solomon walked over to Hagi. "Say, Hagi," he said, "What you say we invite Saya and Diva to join us for lunch?" Diva smiled. "That would be cool, right neesama?" she said turning to Saya. "I guess so," Saya replied. Diva cheered making Saya giggle. They followed Solomon and Hagi up onto the roof. Diva looked down at the school.

Kai, Mao and Kaori were here for lunch too. Saya sat down next to Hagi. Her face went red once she realized that she was an arm length away from him. Kai and his friends sat down with them. Solomon tried to sit down next to Saya but Diva sat him down next to her. Kai sat between Kaori and Mao. Saya tried to eat but having Hagi next to her made it hard for her to eat. She kept looking up at him then down at her food.

Diva noticed her sister not eating. That worried her; Saya was the big eater and for her not to eat meant something was wrong. "Neesama?" she said. Saya looked at her sister. "Are you feeling alright?" Solomon noticed it too. Hagi looked at Saya. "Is something?" Hagi asked. Saya's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I get it," said Mao. Diva and Kaori got it too. Kai and Solomon were confused. "Saya likes your friend Solomon," said Mao. Kai laughed at Saya. "Every girl has a crush on Hagi," he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Saya."

Hagi rolled his eyes. "Saya," he said. The way he said her name made her heart pound against her chest even harder. "You had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's just a crush. It will blow over in no time." Saya didn't want to stop loving him but she knew they were strangers. She had a better chance dating Solomon than someone she barely even knew. Saya couldn't imagine falling for Solomon ever. She looked at Hagi. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Deep down she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Saya and Diva walked to Julia's clinic. She was their usual doctor in France then transferred to Okinawa for a while. She got married to a man named David another friend of Joel's. "Hello Julia-san," said the girls. "Good evening girls," Julia replied smiling when she saw them. They lay down onto two beds while Julia pierced their skin with a needle into their arms. Soon they were finished. Julia handed Saya the note for the next appointment since she was the older twin. "So, how do you girls like Okinawa?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful," said Saya smiling. "And it's so peaceful," said Diva. Julia smiled. "So, is there anyone who strikes your interest?" Diva giggled as she looked at Saya. "Saya-neesama has a crush," she said. "Diva!" Saya said quickly. Julia smiled and turned to Saya. "Well, I never thought that Saya would be the one with a crush," she said, "So, what's his name?" Saya's face turned red. "His name is Hagi Black," she said turning her head to the side. Julia's eyes widen. "You mean Solomon's friend?"

Diva nodded. "Yep, Saya-neesama has been crushing on him since we were at school today," said Diva. Saya groaned and burled her face into a pillow nearby. Julia and Diva laughed. "Saya, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Julia. Saya looked up at her. "I don't?" she asked. "No," said Julia, "Hagi is a handsome young man and he very polite too. I think you picked the right boy for your first crush. He knows how to treat a lady." "How do you know that Julia-san?" Diva asked.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes," Julia replied. Saya titled her head to the side. "Hagi is very different from the average boy," said Diva turning to Saya. Saya groaned. Diva giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "You're done for the day," she said. "Thank you Julia-san," they said as they left. They headed home. Saya caught something at the corner of her eye. "Huh?" she said. Diva noticed too. "Hey that's our school uniform," said Diva. Saya saw Kai's little brother Riku leaning against the wall. A group of boys from their school had him trapped.

"Hey we're not done talking to you," said one of the boys. "Riku!" Saya and Diva cried as the boy pushed Riku into the wall. "Hey!" they shouted. The boys turned around. "What are you doing to him?" Saya shouted. "Saya-chan? Diva-chan?" said Riku when he saw them. "Oh, hey aren't you two the new girls at our school?" asked one of the boys. "Yeah so?" Diva asked harshly. "Relax," said another boy, "We have nothing against you yet."

"We just want to lay down some ground rules," said another boy. Saya had a bad feeling about this. One of the boys took a step toward them. "Why are you picking on Riku-kun?" Diva asked. The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Why?" a boy repeated, "Because, he's so easy. He's nothing like his big brother, is he?" "That doesn't give you the right!" Saya shouted. The leader turned to her. "Who died to make you the boss," he said.

Saya stood her ground stein. Then four boys of the group fell to the ground back first. They others turned around. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood there behind them. Kai had a bat over his shoulder. Riku was right behind his older brother. "Crap," one of the boys cried out, "It's Kai Myagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith and Hagi Black." "Leave my little brother alone," said Kai ready to wick some skulls in. Solomon shook his head. Hagi did nothing but gave them all a death glare. The boys backed away.

Saya and Diva saw the fear that these three boys put in others. The boys took off running down the road with their tails between their legs. Saya and Diva looked at each other. 'You okay Riku?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Riku. Kai turned to Saya and Diva. "Thanks for trying to help my little brother," he said. They smiled and nodded. Hagi picked up his backpack. "I need to get to work," he said, "See you later Solomon." "Sure," said Solomon, "See you later Hagi." Hagi nodded and walked past Saya.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him. He did nothing but walked passed her. Her heart pounded against her heart as his arm brushed against hers. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "I better get home too," said Solomon. He hugged Diva and tried to kiss Saya on the cheek. Saya jumped back causing him to kiss Diva again. Kai and Riku laughed. Solomon walked off."We should head home too," said Kai to Saya, Riku and Diva. They all nodded. They headed home with their friends. Saya wondered if she would get Hagi to know just how she felt toward him. How she hoped that he will feel the same way that she did.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. Hagi was walking home from work which happens to be the way toward her house. Kai had told her that Hagi helped out at their family's restaurant. Saya watched him carefully. Never had she been like this. She kept wishing that he would jump through her window and kisses her. She knew that was just a fantasy that she had. She assured herself that Hagi wasn't interested in her. Her eyes fell onto his lips. How she wanted to kiss his lips. Hagi was the most perfect guy in the world to her.

Diva had said that she thought that Hagi was kind of cute. Saya wanted to slap her for saying that he wasn't attractive. Saya knew that Diva loves Solomon, so she didn't blame her sister for not finding Hagi cute. Saya wanted more in the world than to have Hagi as her boyfriend. She wanted to be in his arms at night and whisper sweet love into her ear. Saya shook her head trying to get Hagi out of her head but no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Saya banged her head on the glass on the window. She looked out the window with her forehead against the glass. Hagi had stopped and turned behind him. Saya saw a group of boys creeping up behind him. She wanted to yell out to save him but Hagi had already known. The group of boys lunged at him. Hagi turned to the side. He kicked one boy under the chin. Another held up a broken glass wine bottle over his head. He was about bring it down into Hagi's neck. Saya gasped.

Hagi jabbed his elbow into his gut making the boy fall to the ground on his knees. The two others threw their fist into the air. Hagi bashed his fist under one's jaw and his other fist made contact with the second boy's face. Saya watched as he took them all down one by one. Soon the group was on the ground. She smiled happy that he was unharmed. Hagi sighed and shook his head. "Beat it," he said. The boys got up and ran for the hills.

Saya placed her chin on her hand. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Hagi turned around and walked off. Saya wished he would stop then look up to see her. Then maybe he would come through the window to kiss her lips. She shook her head again. Hagi was gone. She groaned then checked the clock. It was six minutes past seven. She got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and fell asleep for a good night sleep.

Hagi walked through his door of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his bag down onto the table. He pulled out paper and pencil. He began to write a letter to his family in France. An image of Saya appeared in his mind. He had told himself that she wasn't interested in him. He had come to Japan to hide his past. Saya would just be in danger. He \couldn't get her out of his head. All day, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her.

Hagi got up and opened the freeze. He pulled out a can of a Japanese soft drink. He was lucky if he even got wine in Japan. Wine in Japan was a bit rare to find then tea or alcohol than France. He took a sip from the can. He placed it down onto the counter beside the small freeze. His apartment was a bit small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, a tiny bathroom and one small table in the middle of the apartment. The last thing he would want is to bring a girl in here. He couldn't imagine Saya living in this small of a place.

He sat down onto the bed that on the floor. He couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He came to Japan escape the rich life. He took what money he could. Everyone only wanted to hang out with him for the money he had. His clan was very big in France, England and the United States. His clan was known in small countries in the world. Hagi had no desire to be a part of that kind of family. His father and mother were gone. He had lived with his uncle and his younger cousin whose parents were gone too.

Hagi was the hare to the head of the clan. His uncle was currently the head of the clan. Hagi never wanted to be the head of his clan. He saw the world as something that he could travel and met the girl of his dreams. He was starting to think that Saya was the one for him. She was very beautiful. He didn't know very much about her but he still loved her. He sighed and pulled out his cello and began to play. The melody carried throughout the apartment like water flowing the river. Images of Saya came to mind as he played.

If he could he would have Saya as his own girl. She was so beautiful. When he told her that it was just a crush it hurt his heart. He wanted her to love him forever. He never felt so strongly about anything except for leaving his clan behind. Hagi was no longer a part of the Black clan. He was his own person. He stopped as he heard a noise. The glass on the window flew into the air. "Again?" he hissed. A man wearing a black mask shot through the broken window and landed onto his feet.

He pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and swung at Hagi's head. Hagi disappeared into the wind. The man looked around for him. Then something felt like it was creeping up his body. He looked down. Hagi stood in the shadows of the apartment. Blue electricity shot up the man's leg. The man fell to the floor. "You should never face off with a lightening caster," said Hagi as he stepped out from the shadows. The man let out a scream of pain as his body shook violently. Then the whole apartment went dead silent.

Hagi walked toward the corpse. "I tried to warn you," he said picking up the knife and held it over the corpse's neck. He dropped the knife into the base of the neck on the corpse. With one powerful kick the corpse flew into the air and out of the apartment. It landed into the trash below. Hagi closed the window. "Fool," he hissed looking out the window. He turned and went to bed. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to making Saya his girlfriend.

**Saya: "Wow that's was something,"**

**Kai: "That was only the first chapter sis,"**

**Diva: (walks in) "Hi guys,"**

**Saya: "Hey Diva,"**

**Kai: "Sup,"**

**Diva and Saya: (looks at Kai)**

**Kai: "What?"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey looks like we have someone joining us, hey Diva,"**

**Diva: (laughs) "Hi,"**

**Di.M.H: "I've asked Diva to join us for the story and Hagi will too, if I can get him here,"**

**Saya; "I can ask Hagi to come, he'll come if I say so,"**

**Kai: "I know you will sis,"**

**Diva: "I saw Hagi a while ago,"**

**Di.M.H: "WHAT? and you don't drag him here? WHAT THE HELL DIVA?"**

**Diva: (giggles) "Sorry,"**

**Saya: "I'll get Hagi for you, he will be here by the next break,"**

**Kai: "What you're going to kiss him to death just to come?"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!" (gets annoyed)**

**Di.M.H: "While Saya does that, let's get on with hte story, please leave a review or two, please, I'll have Kai do a monkey trick for you guys if you guys want, Tee hee hee,"**

**Kai: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?"**

**Di.M.H: "You make it so easy Kai,"**

**Saya and Diva: (laughs in the background)**

**Kai: (groans and walks out)**

**Di.M.H: "Looks like we need to get Kai back too, See you guys later, over and out,"**

Chapter 2, the English project

Saya sat in her seat in history. She was sitting next to Solomon. She groaned as he reached for her hand. "Back off," she hissed. Solomon pulled his hand back. Saya heard Diva giggling in the background. She groaned again. "Okay class," said the teacher, "I'm assigning you all on a project with a partner." He scanned the room. "Kai Myagusuku you're with Mao Jahana," he said. Kai and Mao smiled and kissed when he wasn't looking. "Diva Otonashi you're with Solomon Goldsmith." Diva smiled. Solomon was disappointed that it wasn't' Saya but was glad that it was Diva though.

Saya waited for her name to be called. "Saya Otonashi," the teacher finally said, "You're with Hagi Black." Saya's heart went full speed in her chest. Why Hagi? She looked over to where Hagi was sitting. He looked at her too. She turned her head back to the front. Hagi gripped his fingers tightly. "Each of you will chose a topic on any romance story you like," the teacher continued on, "That's why I have assigned you to a group." Mao raised her hand. "Yes?" said the teacher. "You put us as a boy/girl pair," she said. The teacher smiled at her words.

"Yes, I did," he said, "I want the guys to give their opinion on romance stories and the girls give their opinions." "So, it's to see who finds romance stories interesting?' Saya asked. "Yes that's right Miss Otonashi," said the teacher. "Why have us do a project like that?" Kai asked. "To see if it's the boys or the girls that find these entraining," the teacher replied, "So, get with your partners." "I wish we were partners Saya," said Solomon. "I'm glad we're not," Saya replied making her way toward Hagi.

"I guess we're partners," she said to Hagi. "What romance story should we do?" she asked. "Twilight?" said Kai. Saya looked over to see Kai and Mao talking about what love story to do. "Like you have something better," said Mao. "Yeah, wolf man," said Kai. "That's a horror movie!" Mao shouted. "It's also a love story," said Kai. Mao rolled her eyes. "Romeo and Juliet," said Diva. "That sounds good to me," said Solomon smiling. Hagi gripped the desk. "What should we do?" Saya asked.

"I don't know," Hagi replied, "Let's go to the library after school." "Oh, I can't," said Saya, "Diva and I have a doctor's appointment after school." "I see," he said, "Perhaps, we should go to the school's library during break." "Okay," she said smiling and nodded. Hagi couldn't help but look at her. He loved her smile it was so beautiful. She looked so much better when she smiles. Hagi's heart pounded against his chest.

The library was huge more so than the one in her old school in France. Saya sat down at a table nearby. Hagi came with books in his arms toward the table. "Do you need any help?" Saya asked. "No, I'm fine," he replied placing the books down onto the table. 'Okay," said Saya taking the first book from the pill. "How about New Moon that's a romance novel." "Perhaps," said Hagi reaching for the next book. "Ten Tang?" Saya asked. "The man misunderstood when I told him that we were looking for romance stories."

Saya giggled quietly. They went through the pill but didn't find one good book to use. Saya leaned back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" she asked, "Break is almost over and we haven't got a single book." Hagi reached over her head making her brush as he reached for a book on a shelf behind her. He pulled out a book that Saya had read but never thought about using for the assignment. "I never thought about that," she said. Hagi looked at the book. "Have you ever read this?" he asked. "Yeah, at least six times," she replied, "It's really good too. Do you like it?" "Yes," he replied.

"I have read it about five times." She smiled. They were getting off to a good start in their relationship. "We can use that," she said, "That's what I was thinking," he said. They laughed. They opened the book and read it over the other shoulder. Saya tried to ignore the beating of her heartbeat. Hagi did the same. Their hearts combined into one beat. It was a very fast and even thyram. They looked into the other's eyes. Saya felt herself leaning up toward him. Hagi felt his body leaning downwards toward her.

He quickly pulled away the moment he realized what was happening. Saya sat back in her chair with her head turned away from him. She was brushing pretty hard. _I almost kissed Hagi, _she thought. She took a deep breath. Hagi shook his head. He had to keep his mind on other things but her lips kept popping up in his head. He looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly now. Saya felt the same way. They tried not to kiss but it was getting harder and harder. Then the bell rang. That helped them a bit.

They walked toward science together. They had that class together too. Saya kept her hands in her pockets trying so hard not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. They walked side by side which made it harder. Diva ran up to them and placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Sooo," she said looking into her sister's face. "What happened to you neesama? Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder now. She looked at Hagi. He looked straight ahead. Saya looked away. Solomon appeared from behind the door of a classroom.

He waved to them. Saya growled under her breath. Hagi walked toward his friend. Kai was there too with Mao and Kaori. They stepped into the room and sat down in their seats. Saya and Hagi who sat next to each other tried not to look at each other. Solomon was getting jealous of Hagi for hanging around Saya. The lesson began but Saya's mind was on other things. She looked out the window. A bird flew by the window. Saya watched the wind blew the leaves on trees. She always had an interest in the wind for some reason.

She looked back at Hagi. He didn't look at her even though she wished he would. She looked back to the window. The wind continued to blow. She felt free as the wind blew through the sky. Saya always felt like the wind was calling to her. "Now on with the experiment," said the teacher as she began to pour purple liquid into a cup. "Now who would come up and do this experiment?"she asked. She looked around, no one raised their hand. "Saya and Hagi," she said, "Will you please come up." "Huh?" said Saya looking to the front of the class.

Hagi walked to the front of the class. Saya got up and followed him. They got to the front. Saya felt a bit nervous. The teacher handed her a glass of green liquid and Hagi a cup with blue liquid inside. They poured the two liquids into the large bowl. Saya watched as the liquid in the bowl turned white. She waited for something to happen. Then the liquid rose up from the bowl scaring Saya. She jumped back against the black board. Then a gust of wind blew into the room spending the liquid back into the bowl.

Hagi looked over at Saya as the liquid went back into the bowl. The bowl overflowed but the moment Saya got scared it was like it wasn't even overflowing. The wind died down after a matter of seconds. The teacher looked at the bowl. "Yes well," she said but the bell rang before she could finish. Hagi grabbed Saya by the arm and pulled her into a closest nearby. "You're a wind caster," he said. "Huh? I'm a what?" Saya asked. So she didn't even know what she was. Hagi shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

"Hagi?" she said, "What was that? Why did you just bring me in here?" "Never mind it's nothing," he said opening the closet door. She grabbed his hand stopping him. "No, I want to hear what you have to say," she said, "Now what is a wind caster?" "It's something that's not important," he said, "its better you live a normal life." She wasn't buying it. "Hagi, I…..!" his lips met hers in seconds. Her eyes widen then closed. She deepened the kiss. Her whole body filled with strong warmth that she had never felt before.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "Sorry," he said, "I wasn't trying to….!" She kissed him again this time with her own free will. His eyes widen then closed. It was his turn to deepen the kiss. They pulled away after the sparks were gone. She brushed and turned away. "Saya?" he said looking at her. "I like you, Hagi," she said, "I've liked since we met." "That was yesterday," he said, "Yeah, I know but still," she replied, "I can't stop thinking about you. I always wanted to kiss you." She didn't face him.

Hagi realized maybe having a woman to love wasn't such a bad idea. "Saya," he said. She turned to face him. He kissed her lips once more. She kissed him back. "Saya-neesama?" said a voice. They quickly pulled away to see the others standing there. Solomon was hurt and felt betrayed. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Mao and Kaori were shacked. Diva couldn't find the words to say toward her sister. Saya realized that they were caught.

'Hagi," said Solomon coldly. Hagi knew what would happen next. Solomon swung his fist at Hagi's face. Saya caught his fist and turned it on himself. Solomon fell back to the floor. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm. "Back off Solomon!" she hissed. Diva helped him up to his feet. "Saya, why?" he asked. "I love him!" she shouted, "Diva loves you!" diva looked to her older sister. "Neesama," she said. Saya shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't know what came over me." She turned to Hagi. All she knew was that she loved him but the question was did he love her? Solomon made a fist but then let his hand fall to his side.

Saya walked past them all. She didn't know why but she had to get away from them. Hagi watched her run down the hall. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried out to her sister. "What now?" Kai asked Hagi. "I'll talk to her," said Hagi walking off after Saya. Kai made a fist and turned to Solomon. "Son of a bitch," Kai cried out, "You couldn't let Hagi have the girl?" "I love Saya," Solomon replied. "Lot of crap!" Kai shouted, "You like her because Hagi does! Face it! You only go after things that Hagi like! Why don't you just let your friend have the girl?" no one stopped him. They didn't have to it had to be said.

Saya grabbed the fiancé with both hands. "Damn it Solomon," she growled under her breath. "Saya?" said a voice she looked over her shoulder. "Hagi," she said as she saw Hagi standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya squeezed the fiancé. Hagi walked toward her. She fell into his arms. "Saya!" he cried, "Are you alright?" Saya looked up at his neck. "Saya?" he said. She reached up for his neck. "What's wrong?" she grabbed his neck and pulled herself upward. She burled her face into his neck.

She slowly opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She brought them to his neck. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva shouted snapping Saya back to reality. She pushed herself away from him. Diva ran toward her sister. "You haven't feed, have you?" she asked. "No," Saya replied. Diva reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of blood and handed it to Saya. Saya took the pack and bit into it. She looked at Hagi. She bit harder on the pack. Diva turned to Hagi. "You should know that neesama and I aren't human," she said.

"No Diva!" Saya shouted after finishing the blood pack. Diva looked to her sister. "You almost bit him," she said, "He has the right to know now." Saya growled. "You're chiropterans," said Hagi as if it wasn't a surprise. The twins looked to him. "How did….?" Saya asked. Hagi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back. Saya and Diva saw a paw print on his skin. "I am a werewolf," he replied. He turned to Saya.

"Saya, you should know that I don't care what you are. I love you as you are. We are two very different creatures but we share a love that's strong as our two species. If you love me like I love you." Diva smiled at Saya. "Hagi," said Saya. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you with all my heart." They kissed again. Diva smiled at them. Saya had not only made friends but have fallen in love. Diva couldn't be any happier for her older sister.

Hagi sat in a chair in his apartment. A knock on the door made him jump to his feet. He walked toward the door and opened it. "Surprise!" Saya cried out with a smile on her face Hagi was always happy to see his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "What brings you here Saya?" he asked stepping aside to let her in. Saya stepped into the apartment as she spoke. "We have a project due, honey," she said. He loved it when she called him that. "How did you get my address?' Hagi asked closing the door.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "I got it out of Kai." "Figures," said Hagi. Saya walked over toward him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back like always. They have been dating for three weeks. When they were at school; everyone would say that they were the couple from a fairy tale. The girls would get jealous of Saya for having handsome boyfriend that was so kind to her. Hagi would give her the world. "This is a small apartment sweetie,' said Saya. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.

"I like to think of it home," he said, "But now you are my home, Saya. No matter where I live as long as I have you, I'm home." Saya smiled up at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They back onto the bed. They continued kissing. "I love you Saya," he said in between kisses. "I love you Hagi," she said in between kisses. Saya's body was filled with warmth and his love. They pulled away after a few minutes. They got their things ready and started doing homework. "No one else is coming?" Saya asked.

"No one else is coming, yes my love," Hagi replied. She smiled at him then looked back at her work. They finished their math and now moved onto English. Saya wrote down what she thought of the story and then Hagi wrote his thoughts. They were finished after a few minutes or so. Joel had told Saya to be home by five but she had lost track of time. She want to spend more time with her boyfriend. They kissed again.

Saya's cell rang in her pocket. She pulled it out from her pocket answered. "Hello?" she said as Hagi kissed her cheek. "Didn't Joel give you a time to be home by?" said a voice. "Anshel," Saya growled. She had forgotten that Anshel was coming for a visit. Hagi kissed her neck. "You have been home at five," said Anshel, "Where are you?" "My boyfriend's," Saya replied. She liked the way that rolled off her tongue. "When did someone like you get a boyfriend?" Anshel sounded pissed.

"None of your damn business," she said letting Hagi kiss her lips. "A lady doesn't talk like that," said Anshel. "Screw you," said Saya. Hagi placed his chin on top of her head. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He gently bit her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Come home now!" Anshel shouted. Saya groaned after hanging up the phone. "Who was that my love?" Hagi asked kissing her cheek. "Anshel, Solomon's older brother," she said, "He's visiting today. That sucks. He and I don't really get along."

"Would you like it if I go with you?" Hagi asked. "Yeah, you know I would like that a lot," Saya replied kissing his chin. Hagi chuckled. They got up and headed to the door when a loud crash came from the window. "Again?" said Hagi as another man with a black mask lunged himself at them. Hagi disappeared into the shadow with Saya in his arms. The man looked around for them. Saya held her breath and crutched tightly onto his shirt. Blue electricity crept up the man's leg and shocked his whole body.

The man fell to the floor. Hagi walked toward the man. Saya followed behind him. Hagi reached into the man's vest and pulled out a knife. He held it over the man's neck. Saya grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. He wasn't going to kill with his lover there. He lowered the knife and grabbed some rope to tie him up. "Is that better my love?" he asked. Say grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

They called the police and took the man away after arresting him. Hagi threw an officer the knife he had. The officer walked off with the knife in a bag. Hagi turned to his lady-love. Saya smiled at him. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his arm. "You should really find a new place to live," she said, "I don't want my boyfriend to die in his own apartment. I couldn't stand it if I lose you." He kissed her lips. She kissed him back happily. The police left and Saya had begged Hagi to find a new place to stay.

They arrived at Saya's home in no time. Diva was sitting on the stairs with Kai and Riku. "Hey guys," said Saya who was holding Hagi's hand. Kai noticed the couple. "Well," he said with a smile. "Looks whose here, it's Bertha and Edward," he said teasingly. Riku and Diva laughed. "Shut up, Charley," said Saya teasingly. "Or should I say Mike," she continued. They all laughed. "Well, looky what we have here," said a voice. They looked up to see Nathan standing there. He smiled down at them.

"Nathan!" said Saya, "Hey it's been a while." Nathan giggled as he smiled. "May isn't it Saya," he said, "The harass to the chiropteran throne." "Shut up," said Saya and Diva smiling. Nathan disappeared and reappeared behind Saya and Hagi. "Who's your friend Saya?" he asked looking to Hagi then to Saya. "He's my boyfriend," said Saya happily. Hagi smiled as Saya curled up to him. Kai laughed. Nathan giggled. Saya kissed Hagi's cheek. "Looks like Saya has a boyfriend," said Nathan smiling, "Isn't that wonderful!"

The twins laughed. Nathan had a way of making them laugh. "So, what is his name dearly?" Nathan asked. "It's Hagi Black," Saya replied holding into Hagi's arm. "Of the Black clan?" Nathan asked. Hagi nodded. Nathan disappeared into the house and came back with Anshel and Joel. Saya groaned at the sight of Anshel. "Saya," said Anshel. "What?" she hissed. Diva rolled her eyes knowing what would happen next.

Hagi pulled his love aside. Anshel looked at Hagi with stoic eyes. Hagi glare back. "Anshel," said Joel, "This is Saya's boyfriend, Hagi Black." Saya liked the way that sounded. Solomon stepped out from the house. "Hey Hagi," he said not sounding too happy to see him. Ever since Saya and Hagi started dating he had a hard time getting to keep his friendship with Hagi. Hagi didn't really care what Solomon thought of him. All he really cared about was what Saya thought about him. Solomon walked toward them. "Hagi, Kai," he said, "We got a little problem." "What kind of problem?" Kai asked. "You know what kind," Solomon answered. Kai got up to his feet and turned to Hagi.

"I have to go," he said to Saya. "Okay, Hagi," said Saya kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later then?" he smiled and her lips. She kissed him back. When they pulled away; Hagi followed Solomon and Kai down the sidewalk. "You coming lover-boy?" Kai cried out. "I'm coming," Hagi replied following close behind. "What was that all about?" Diva asked. "Who knows," Saya replied with a struggle. Diva and Saya looked at each other then went inside. Saya ignored Anshel's leisure on being a proper lady.

Saya and Hagi stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Where is your project?" he asked. Hagi pulled out the assignment from his bag and handed it to the teacher. They took their seats. Saya sat next to her boyfriend. Hagi looked to see Solomon and Kai looking back at him. Saya grabbed his hand making him turn his attention to her. Diva sat behind her sister. Kai and Solomon went back to their work. Saya looked at the paper in front of her. How was she to know this? She sucked at English.

Diva was guessing at the answers. Saya read the first question. _On what year did Shakespeare wrote the play Hamilton?_ Saya remembered Joel going on and on about Shakespeare. She tuned him out every time. She looked down at the other question. Some were correct the spelling of a word or two. Four were on deciding which word went with what sentence. She got to correct the grammar when the bell rang. "Remember class," said the teacher, "What I didn't finish is homework."

Saya groaned as she putted her things away. Diva got up to her feet and walked toward Saya. "That was hard, right neesama?" she asked. Saya nodded. "Shakespeare, grammar, spelling, poetry, and putting the words in the right sentence; it's too much," said Mao. Hagi didn't compliant. "Hagi, didn't you think it was hard?" Saya asked. "No," he replied, "It was very easy." "Easy?" said Diva, "You had the same worksheet as us, didn't you?" Kai and Solomon laughed at Diva's question. "Hagi's smart," said Kai, "That kind of work isn't hard for him." "Nothing really is," Solomon added.

Saya looked up at Hagi. "Looks like neesama in dating a genius," said Diva. Saya rolled her eyes. Kai laughed. "Is there anything? Hagi can't do?" Diva asked him. "No," said Kai, "He's Mr. Perfect," Kai replied. Hagi shot him a look. "He's a very good boyfriend, too," said Saya smiling up at him. Hagi's face turned red. They all laughed. They walked to class. Saya held Hagi's hand the whole way. Little did she know of the danger that lies ahead for her and her friends more importantly her and Hagi's relationship.

**Diva; "Where is neesama?"**

**Kai: "Di.M.H said something about getting Saya ready for something,"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey guys,"**

**Kai: "Where's Saya?"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave her the day off, she has a date with Hagi this evening, so I thought why not let her go,"**

**Diva; "That was nice of you,"**

**Saya: (walks in) "Sorry I'm late,"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave you the day off,"**

**Saya: "I wanted to come in today,"**

**Di.M.H; "Saya, you always come in when you need to, Kai has taken more days off than you,"**

**Kai: "Working with you, I need it,"**

**Saya: (shakes her head) "I know, but I want be here for the fans,"**

**Diva: "Saya-neesama, you are too nice,"**

**Kai: "Yeah sis, go have fun,"**

**Saya: "My date isn't until six, we'll be done by then,"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya's right, but next time I give you the day off take it, okay?"**

**Saya: (giggles) "Okay, i'll try it,"**

**Diva: "Let's get on with the story,"**

**Kai: "Yeah,"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay guys we will, I'm starting the story now, please please please leave reviews. I'll still planning on making Kai dance around like a monkey,"**

**Kai: "KNOCK IT OFF DI.M.H!"**

**Di.M.H; "Gotta go," (runs out the door with Kai chasing her)**

**Saya and Diva; (laughs in the background) "See you next time,"**

Chapter 3, fire, water and lightening

Kai stood over the burning corpse. Hagi and Solomon stood on either side of him. "Looks like another job done," said Solomon, "What do you guys think?" Kai looked at him. Hagi walked away from the burned corpse at his feet. "Where are you going?" Kai asked turning to face him. "I'm going to visit Saya," Hagi replied. Kai and Solomon looked at each other then back at him. "You spend a lot of time with her lately," said Kai rubbing the back of his neck. "He's in love," Solomon replied, "With the girl I love."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Solomon," Kai said, "You're sounding like a little kid." Hagi turned to face his friends. "But still," said Kai, "Don't you think that you might be putting her in danger?" 'Yeah, I do," Hagi replied, "But I love her deeply." Kai rolled his eyes. "What is it with werewolves and love? Huh?" he said Hagi shot him a look. Kai backed away. Solomon laughed at them. "We should get home soon," said Solomon.

Kai and Hagi nodded. "See ya guys later," said Kai as he headed home. "Later Hagi," said Solomon walking away. Hagi nodded and walked home. He got to his apartment around ten. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door. He pulled off his jacket then felt something jumping onto his back. "Guess who," said a cheerful voice. Hagi chuckled knowing that voice anywhere. He reached over and pulled her off.

"Hey," said Saya laughing. "How long did you wait for me for?" he asked. She kissed his chin. "Not long," she replied, "I saw you when you turned the corner and followed you in here." He chuckled. He had a feeling that he was being followed. He thought it was another man trying to rob him but it was his lady-love wanting his attention. He gently placed her onto the bed and kissed her lips. She smiled then kissed him back. Their hearts racing as they deepened the kiss. She leaned back onto her elbows. He hands stroked her hair.

"Don't you have to go home?" he asked. "What trying to get rid of me?" she asked jokey. Hagi chuckled. She placed her head onto his chest. They lay on the bed. Hagi looked up at the ceiling while stroking Saya's hair. The night was peaceful that night. Hagi never could remember the last time he laid in bed with someone special in his life. He never been in love before but with Saya it was so easy to love her.

Saya began to drift to sleep. "Saya?" said Hagi, "Hn?" she said. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sleep well Saya," he said kissing her forehead. He looked out the window. The streets were quiet, too quiet for this side of town but Hagi didn't care. He had his lady by his side. He was fine as long as he had Saya, he was fine. Soon he started to drift to sleep himself. "I love you, Saya," he said before closing his eyes.

It was the weekend; Saya sat in the row of the Opera house. Kai sat beside her. Hagi sat on her other side. The curtain pulled back and Diva took the stage. Riku who sat next to his older brother leaned forward. "Riku, lean back," said Kai. "Shh," said Saya shutting him up. Nathan had invited them to join him the Royal box. Joel and Anshel sat side by side. Saya grabbed Hagi's hand. Diva opened her mouth as the light shined on her.

Beautiful sound came out from Diva's mouth. Saya smiled at her little sister. Diva held her head back as she sang. Her arms moved through the air like the wind. Mao gasped in shock. "Wow, your sister is amazing, Saya," she said. Saya smiled and nodded. Diva danced across the stage. Hagi whispered in Saya's ear. "I have a feeling that you would be a great singer too," he whispered. Saya brushed and kissed his cheek. Kai rolled his eyes.

Soon the performance was over as soon as it began. Diva made her way back stage. Saya and the others waited for her. Diva ran and hugged her sister. "You were great Diva," said Saya after they pulled away. "Like always." Diva smiled and nodded. "That was great Diva-chan," said Riku smiling. Diva smiled at him. Everyone give her congregations for her performance. They went to Omoro to cerebrate. Kai and Riku passed out drinks. Hagi sat across from the twins. Saya and Diva talked on the performance.

Hagi knew that it was Diva time to have her big sister's attention but he wanted some too. Solomon sat next to him. He smiled at the twins. "They're always spending time together," said Solomon. Hagi looked at him. "Diva was the one that got all the attention. Saya was used by people just so they could get to Diva. For a long time Saya didn't trust anyone in their old hometown in France. They were orphans left on the streets." Hagi looked at his love and her sister. "They didn't have anyone to look after them," Solomon continued.

"They were forced to hunt for blood and food. Then one day…." The image of two small girls that looked to be five appeared in his mind. He was a young boy himself. Joel and Anshel were walking with young Solomon in toe. It was rainy night and Solomon wore his rain coat and hat. Joel stopped and turned to see the two girls on the side of the road. "Hello," he said. Little Diva hide behind little Saya, Saya growled showing her fangs. Solomon looked at them. He didn't think too much about them. They were wet and cold.

Joel knelt down in front of them. "Where are your parents?" he asked. Saya growled again. Joel held the underbred over their heads. Saya and Diva looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you two come home with me," he said, "I'm sure we can get you something to eat." Saya looked into his eyes. He was the first man to show them any kindness. "What is your name Mr.?" she asked him. "I'm Joel Goldscnidth," he replied, "What are your names?" "I'm Saya and this my little sister Diva," Saya answered.

Joel smiled and took their hands. "Joel," said Anshel. Joel turned to him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I'm sure," Joel replied. Anshel said nothing. "Come Solomon," he said. "Yes niisan," young Solomon replied as they walked. The image left his mind the moment it came. "And since, Joel has been their guardian." Hagi looked to Saya. He had never known that if Solomon didn't tell him.

Saya and Diva were orphans. He felt more of a connection to them more than ever. Diva ran toward Joel. Joel smiled as his foster daughter sat down in his lap. Saya laughed at her sister's actions. Anshel smiled at Diva. Hagi looked at Saya. She had to take of Diva when she was five and now even though they had a home and a father who loves them; she still takes care of Diva. Hagi wanted to help his love anyway he could. Solomon stood up and walked toward Anshel, who had called him to go. Kai and Hagi nodded to him. Solomon nodded back. Kai went to where Mao and Riku were sitting.

Saya sat down into Hagi's lap. Hagi chuckled as she jumped into his lap like a child into her parent's lap. She kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss. Diva rolled her eyes and went to mess with Kai. Saya slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hagi chuckled as she did so. Joel looked at the clock now the wall. "Girls," he called. Diva looked over her shoulder. Saya and Hagi pulled away and looked at him. "I have a meeting in the morning and we should get home now." Diva and Saya groaned. Kai laughed. Diva got up from her chair and headed toward the door. Saya got off Hagi's lap and kissed him goodbye before heading out the door.

Hagi stood up. Mao had left soon after the twins did. Riku went to bed. George went to help his youngest son to bed. Kai was the only other one left in the restaurant. They cleaned up and switched the "open" sign to "closed". "Hagi," said Kai. Hagi turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. "About the other element casters," Hagi held up his hand and looked to see if George was coming. Once they were sure he was not they continued. "What do they want?" Kai asked, "Solomon has been doing some work about hasn't find anything."

"I don't know what they're after," said Hagi, "But we can except the unexpected. Just keep your guard up Kai." Kai nodded. "Okay, see you later," he said walking up the stairs. Hagi stepped out the restaurant. He looked up to see Saya looking out her bedroom window. He chuckled. She wanted him there. He leapt onto the roof near the window. He looked to see Diva on Saya's bed. She was kicking her feet back and forth. "When are you going to tell them?" Diva asked. "I don't know if it's me," Saya replied.

Diva rolled her eyes. She stood up and headed for the door. "You have to tell Hagi this, neesama," she said. "I know, I know," Saya replied holding her head. Diva was gone making it Hagi's chance. He slipped into the open window and to the shadows. Saya sat down in her chair by her bed. "Damn it," she said, "I hate it when she's right." Hagi wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hagi," she said, "You scared me for a moment." "I'm sorry, my love," he said. She pulled him into a kiss. "I don't mind, it is you after all." She pushed him onto the bed. He chuckled as she climbed onto the bed beside him. He put his arms around her waist. They kissed again. They lay down onto the bed. Hagi stroked her hair. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. The shadows over the streets hiding a new powerful enemy just waiting to reveal itself to the world.

Kai, Solomon and Hagi all walked down the sidewalk on Monday evening. Kai looked around. "So, summer is around the corner," he said. Solomon nodded. "What are we going to do?" Solomon asked. "Well," said Kai, "I promised Riku that I would take him to the amusement park over break." "I got the whole break off from work," said Solomon, "Well, the first few weeks of break anyway." Kai and Solomon turned to Hagi. "What?"asked Hagi. "What are you doing over break?" Kai asked already knowing the answer.

"Saya wants to spend break together," he replied. Kai knew that was coming. Saya and Hagi were inseparable. Saya had him around her finger. Whenever she called him; everything else had to wait. Every night Saya would appear in his apartment and they would fall asleep in the other's arms. "Figures," said Kai and Solomon. Then a loud exploration came from the beach. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. "Let's go," said Hagi running toward the exploration. Kai and Solomon followed behind him.

They got to where exploration was. A man with a long cane stood there. "So this is Okinawa," he said. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood on the beach. The man looked at them. "You must be the welcoming party," he said. "That's where you're wrong old man!" Kai shouted, "I'm only telling you once! Get the hell out of our town or else!" "Oh really?"said the man. He swung his cane into the air. Flames shot out at them. "Kai!" Hagi called out. Kai flew himself into the air and shot out a blast of fire out from his palms.

Solomon took a step and the water from the ocean rose up to the sky. The man leapt up into the air and spends a blast of fire at Kai. Hagi created an electric shield protecting Kai. The water splashed down on top of the man. The man hit the sand. "Now Hagi," said Solomon. Hagi created a stream of electricity into the man's body. Kai shot out a blast of fire from his mouth like a dragon. The man screamed out in pain. Water splashed down over his body dragging him to sea. Kai spent another blast into the air followed by lightening and water.

"Too easy," said Kai. "Teamwork helps a lot," said Solomon. Hagi nodded. "We got lucky this time," he said, "But what would happen if we come face to face with a wind caster?" Kai and Solomon looked at him. "Yeah, you're right man," said Kai, "What are we gonna do if we go against one?" "Wind is the strongest of the four elements," said Solomon, "We're in trouble when we go up against a wind caster but wind casters are hard to find nowadays." Little did they know; they knew a wind caster.


	4. Chapter 4, the fourth element reveals

**Saya: "What now?"**

**kai: "Don't know,"**

**Di.M.H: "Hey Saya, I have a romance for you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Why do one now?"**

**Di.M.H: "I thought why not, I mean I think its fair,"**

**Kai: "About one about me?"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya is my fovarite character and besides I think that her and Hagi would be great for this story,"**

**Saya: "Yeah, relax Kai,"**

**Kai: (rolls his eyes)**

**Di.M.H: (gets an annoyed on her face)**

**Saya: "What is it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Hagi isn't coming today, Damn I hoping, I make him a bad ass, in this story,"**

**Kai: "You do that in every story,"**

**Saya: "Not every story, I think that Hagi will like it,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, I forgot to mention, Hagi and Solomon are friends in this one and Diva is alive but not evil,"**

**Kai: "YOU DID WHAT?" **

**Saya: "I guess, that works,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know I promised Diva, I would put her in one of my stories other than 'the bond we built as a family', which reminds me that still isn't finished,"**

**Kai: "You get new ideas for fanfics a lot,"**

**Saya: "Can we get to the story, I want to read it,"**

**Kai: "All because it's a love story between you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay,okay Saya, we'll start the story now,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Di.M.H: "One more thing, I've decided instead of calling this openings they're now caled breaks in between chapters, anway let's get on with the story, please please review, thank you and enjoy, join us next time for the next to break,"**

**Saya: "I can't wait to start," **

**Di.M.H: "Calm down Saya, greez,"**

Saya Otonashi and the four elements.

Chapter 1, new country, new school

Saya looked out the window of her old home, knowing that this was the last time she would see it. Diva ran through the bedroom door. "Neesama," she sang. Saya turned to her little sister. Diva was excreted they were moving to Okinawa Japan in just four hours from now. Saya knew that her sister was the reason. Anshel had pulled some strings. Diva was a big time singer in France. Saya was her older sister but wasn't a singer.

Saya never found comfort in singing. She was glad to move away from their home. Saya didn't have any friends. Anyone that tried to make friends with her were only interest to get know Diva because they were her fans. Diva loved her sister to no end but when her fans would use Saya to get to her that made Diva mad. Saya was a sweet girl but to everyone else she was their ticket to see Diva. Saya wouldn't say that she hated having Diva as a sister. Saya loves Diva to no end too but it was hard sometimes.

Saya didn't trust anyone in their hometown because people would use her to see Diva. "What is it Diva?" Saya asked. Diva smiled and leapt onto the bed. "I can't to make new friends," she said, "This is the start of something new." Saya just smiled. Diva childish behavior always put Saya in a good mood. Diva lay down on her back at Saya's feet. "Who knows," she said looking up at her sister. "Maybe you can make some friends too." Saya only hoped that was true. It might turn out like everywhere they went where Diva was the central of attention not Saya. "I'm just glad to get out of this town," said Saya looking out the window again.

Diva nodded and rolled over on her stomach. "Well, at least we have each other," she said smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Yeah, at least we have each other." The two sisters laughed. "Saya! Diva!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down we got to get going!" "Okay Joel!" they both called back. They got up and grabbed their things then ran down the stairs to where their father Joel was waiting. Anshel was there too. Saya groaned when she saw Anshel. She hated Anshel. He wasn't her favorite person in the world. He always tried to change her. Diva was his favorite twin.

Joel loves both of the twins very much. "Anshel is here to see us off," said Joel. Saya growled under her breath. Anshel did nothing. "I will be there soon enough to visit," he said. Diva smiled, Saya frowned. Joel picked up a suitcase and carried it to the car. Anshel helped them put their things into the car. He gave them all something. Joel got the notes that Anshel had made for him. Diva got a beautiful necklace. Saya got a wore out T-shirt. Saya groaned at her gift. "A lady doesn't compliant about their gifts," said Anshel.

They landed in Okinawa around noon. Saya had chosen her new room. Diva was next to her sister. Joel had brought a Japanese-like home. Saya liked the idea living in a Japanese style home. Diva found it interesting living there. Saya stepped out the house with the garbage bag in her hand. She placed it on the side of the sidewalk in front of their home. She saw a boy with reddish brown hair stepping out from the restaurant next door.

"Hey," he called. "Hello," said Saya smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before," said the boy, "You new to the neighborhood?" "New to the country," said Saya. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay that's cool," he said, "I'm Kai Myagusuku," Saya smiled at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi and I just moved here from France." "France, Huh?" said Kai setting the bag down onto the sidewalk. "It's nice to meet you Saya." "You too Kai," she replied. Diva stepped out the house. She looked at Kai. "Oh, neesama," she said turning to Saya. "Who is your friend?" Saya smiled at her little sister.

"Diva," said Saya, "This is Kai Myagusuku, right?" "Yeah," he said. "Hi," said Diva, "I'm Diva Otonashi, Saya-neesama's younger sister." Kai looked to Diva then at Saya. "Are you guys twins?" he asked. "Yep," said Saya, "People tell us apart from the length of our hair and our eye colors are different too. Diva has blue eyes and I have brown eyes." Saya's hair was shorter than Diva's. Kai just nodded. "What school are you guys going to?" he asked. Saya thought about it for a moment. "Koza High?" she said.

"I go there," said Kai. Diva and Saya smiled. "Maybe I can show you girls around school and the town?" he said. Then a little boy that looked to be fourteen stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey Riku," Kai called to him. The boy ran toward him. "Saya, Diva, I would like you to meet my little brother Riku." "Hello," said Riku smiling bowing his head to them. "Hi," said Diva smiling. "It's nice to meet you Riku," said Saya. "Riku and I live next door," Kai explained, "Our dad runs the restaurant there." He pointed to the restaurant.

"I see," said Saya looking to the restaurant. "Omoro?" she said. "That's the name of the restaurant," said Riku. Joel came out and smiled at the two boys. "Joel," said Diva. "This is Kai and Riku Myagusuku," said Saya, "They live next door." "It's nice to meet you boys," said Joel, "I am Joel Goldscnidth." "Hello Joel-san," said Riku. "It's nice to meet you too sir," said Kai. A man stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey dad!" Kai called.

The man walked toward them. "This is our dad," said Kai. The man smiled. "I'm George Myagusuku," said the man. "Hello George-san," said the girls. Joel shook his hand. The Myagusukus were very nice to them. Kai was seventeen years old and Riku was fourteen. Saya and Diva loved talking to them. Saya had finally made some friends with Diva too. Kai and Riku weren't into opera which was what Diva sang. They heard her sing and they said she was good. Saya loved it. Kai said that he would walk with them to school until they got use to the route. That made them feel a whole lot better.

Saya, Diva and Kai were walking to school the following day. 'So," said Kai, "What do you girls think about Okinawa so far?" "It's so beautiful," said Saya. "This so peaceful too," said Diva. Kai laughed. "I know, Okinawa is famous for its nice weather," he said, "But it's just like anywhere else though." "Kai!" a voice called out. Kai froze in his tracks. A girl with long brown hair ran toward them. "Great," Kai groaned. "Who is that?" Diva asked. "My girlfriend," Kai replied. Saya looked at him surprised.

The girl stopped and eyed the twins. "Who are you two?" she asked. "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is my sister Diva. We just came here from France and Kai is showing us the way to school," Saya replied. "So, they're new?" the girl asked Kai. Kai nodded. The girl turned back to them and smiled. "I'm Mao Jahana, Kai's girlfriend," she said, "It's nice to meet you girls." Saya and Diva nodded. "So, why are you showing them the way to school?" Mao asked. "They moved right next door to me," said Kai. "Okay, then," said Mao grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. They continued walking down the sidewalk.

When they got to school; Saya eyed a senior with long dark hair and light blue eyes, lighter than Diva's. He looked so handsome. Saya recognized the blonde haired boy standing beside him. "Who is that hot guy?" Diva asked. Kai and Mao looked to see the two boys standing there. "Oh, that's Solomon Goldsmith," said Kai. "We know who Solomon is," said Diva, "Joel is friends with his older brother Anshel and he has a crush on Saya-neesama." Saya groaned as Diva brought it up. "I mean the guy standing beside him."

Kai looked again. "Oh, you mean Hagi Black," he said. "Hagi Black?" Saya replied. Kai nodded. "Yeah he and Solomon hang out together all the time," said Mao, "Hagi and Kai were good friends at one point." "That's ancient history," said Kai, "He and I stopped hanging out about two years ago." Saya looked at Hagi. She felt strange around him. Her body felt hot like she was on fire. Mao sighed. "You and Hagi use to get into fights all the time, right?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Like I said it's ancient history."

Diva saw Solomon looking their way. She smiled and grabbed Saya by the wrist. "Since we know Solomon," she said, "We'll go say hello." "Okay," said Kai, "Just head to the main office afterwards." He and Mao walked off. Saya groaned. The last thing she wanted was for Solomon to act like they were a couple. "Hello Saya, hello Diva," said Solomon when he saw them. Diva hugged Solomon. She liked Solomon but he liked Saya. He tried to hug Saya but Saya just shook his hand. Hagi noticed how she was acting toward Solomon.

"Girls," said Solomon, "This is Hagi, Hagi this is Saya and Diva." "Hi ya," said Diva to Hagi. Hagi nodded. "Hello," said Saya but for some reason it was hard for her to speak to him. Hagi nodded again. Saya could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Diva shook Hagi's hand. When Saya touched his hand to shake it; she felt sparks shot out from her hand to his. Her face turned red. Hagi did nothing more but shook her hand. Solomon smiled at them. Diva noticed the look on Saya's face and giggled.

Solomon chuckled. "Hagi has that affect on women," he explained wrapping his arms around Saya. Saya pushed him away. Diva laughed even harder. They didn't notice the look on Hagi's face when Solomon put his arms around Saya. He felt like ripping Solomon's head his shoulders but when Saya pushed him away he felt better. Saya ducked as Solomon tried to kiss her. His lips hit Diva's cheek just like Saya had planned. Diva mouthed "thank you" to Saya. Saya wrinkled at her sister. Solomon didn't seem too happy.

Hagi turned his head so Solomon wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Saya titled her head to the side. The bell rang for class. "See you later Solomon," Diva called out. "Goodbye girls," said Solomon, "See you later." Saya was to get away from Solomon. Diva couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Diva?" Saya asked nervously. "You like Hagi," she cried out. Saya's face went red. "I do not!" she shouted. Diva giggled again. "Yes you do," she said, "It's written all over your face." She skipped to the main office.

Saya kept her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hall. They got their schedules for class. They headed to English. Diva opened the door. Saya froze in the doorway when she saw Solomon and Hagi standing there. "Wow," said Diva, "We have a class with Solomon!" Solomon saw them in the door way. Saya groaned as he waved to them. She saw Kai, Mao and some of their friends hanging out at the back of the room. Saya led Diva to the back to where Kai and Mao were. Kai and Mao waved to them when they saw them.

"Saya, Diva," said Kai, "This is Kaori, a friend of ours." Kaori waved to them Diva smiled and waved back. Saya smiled too. Hagi gestured to Kai to come over by them. "I thought you don't hang out with Hagi anymore?" Diva asked. Kai looked at her. "Well, sometimes we hang out but like we use to." He walked over and talked to them for a bit. Soon the teacher came into the room. "Alright class," he said, "let's have a seat." The students took their seats. The teacher had Saya and Diva come up to the front.

The teacher gestured to them. "Okay class we have two new students joining us from France. Please give a warm welcome to Saya and Diva Otonashi." Everyone liked to see the twins. Saya eyed Hagi looking at her. Her face turned bright red as se jerked away. Diva giggled. "Diva," said the teacher, "You can have a seat next to Solomon." Diva sat next to Solomon. Saya could see the look on Solomon's face. He loved Saya but he liked hanging out with Diva too. "Saya," said the teacher, "You can sit next to Hagi."

Saya's face turned even redder as she took her seat. Hagi was looking out the window. She looked over at him brushing. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself. Hagi looked at her making her face go even redder. She quickly turned her head. Hagi sighed then looked back to the window. Saya looked back at him. Her eyes fell onto his lips. They were full with temptation. The teacher started the lesson but Saya's mind wasn't on the lesson. She was thinking of Hagi and kissing him. Her got redder and redder as the image came to mind. Hagi was writing down what was on the board.

Saya wanted to lean toward him and kiss his lips so bad but couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to be in a relationship with him. Hagi was so handsome, she couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her. His voice made a shiver down her spine. The warmth of his body hit her skin. She felt like she could faint any moment now. Hagi was very different from the boys back in France. Saya couldn't help herself. She forced herself back from doing something at she would regret.

She looked over at Diva. She was taking notes with Solomon looking over her shoulder to help her. Saya felt she had to something get Hagi's attention. Hagi leaned forward toward her. Saya felt her face get redder. Hagi knelt down and picked up a pencil that she had dropped. "You dropped this," he said handing it to her. She took it from him. A sensation of sparks flew into the air as they touched. She quickly pulled the pencil out from his grip. They were both brushing. They turned their heads away from each other.

The bell rang for lunch; Saya got to her feet. Hagi did the same. She looked at him still brushing. Solomon walked over to Hagi. "Say, Hagi," he said, "What you say we invite Saya and Diva to join us for lunch?" Diva smiled. "That would be cool, right neesama?" she said turning to Saya. "I guess so," Saya replied. Diva cheered making Saya giggle. They followed Solomon and Hagi up onto the roof. Diva looked down at the school.

Kai, Mao and Kaori were here for lunch too. Saya sat down next to Hagi. Her face went red once she realized that she was an arm length away from him. Kai and his friends sat down with them. Solomon tried to sit down next to Saya but Diva sat him down next to her. Kai sat between Kaori and Mao. Saya tried to eat but having Hagi next to her made it hard for her to eat. She kept looking up at him then down at her food.

Diva noticed her sister not eating. That worried her; Saya was the big eater and for her not to eat meant something was wrong. "Neesama?" she said. Saya looked at her sister. "Are you feeling alright?" Solomon noticed it too. Hagi looked at Saya. "Is something?" Hagi asked. Saya's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I get it," said Mao. Diva and Kaori got it too. Kai and Solomon were confused. "Saya likes your friend Solomon," said Mao. Kai laughed at Saya. "Every girl has a crush on Hagi," he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Saya."

Hagi rolled his eyes. "Saya," he said. The way he said her name made her heart pound against her chest even harder. "You had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's just a crush. It will blow over in no time." Saya didn't want to stop loving him but she knew they were strangers. She had a better chance dating Solomon than someone she barely even knew. Saya couldn't imagine falling for Solomon ever. She looked at Hagi. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Deep down she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Saya and Diva walked to Julia's clinic. She was their usual doctor in France then transferred to Okinawa for a while. She got married to a man named David another friend of Joel's. "Hello Julia-san," said the girls. "Good evening girls," Julia replied smiling when she saw them. They lay down onto two beds while Julia pierced their skin with a needle into their arms. Soon they were finished. Julia handed Saya the note for the next appointment since she was the older twin. "So, how do you girls like Okinawa?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful," said Saya smiling. "And it's so peaceful," said Diva. Julia smiled. "So, is there anyone who strikes your interest?" Diva giggled as she looked at Saya. "Saya-neesama has a crush," she said. "Diva!" Saya said quickly. Julia smiled and turned to Saya. "Well, I never thought that Saya would be the one with a crush," she said, "So, what's his name?" Saya's face turned red. "His name is Hagi Black," she said turning her head to the side. Julia's eyes widen. "You mean Solomon's friend?"

Diva nodded. "Yep, Saya-neesama has been crushing on him since we were at school today," said Diva. Saya groaned and burled her face into a pillow nearby. Julia and Diva laughed. "Saya, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Julia. Saya looked up at her. "I don't?" she asked. "No," said Julia, "Hagi is a handsome young man and he very polite too. I think you picked the right boy for your first crush. He knows how to treat a lady." "How do you know that Julia-san?" Diva asked.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes," Julia replied. Saya titled her head to the side. "Hagi is very different from the average boy," said Diva turning to Saya. Saya groaned. Diva giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "You're done for the day," she said. "Thank you Julia-san," they said as they left. They headed home. Saya caught something at the corner of her eye. "Huh?" she said. Diva noticed too. "Hey that's our school uniform," said Diva. Saya saw Kai's little brother Riku leaning against the wall. A group of boys from their school had him trapped.

"Hey we're not done talking to you," said one of the boys. "Riku!" Saya and Diva cried as the boy pushed Riku into the wall. "Hey!" they shouted. The boys turned around. "What are you doing to him?" Saya shouted. "Saya-chan? Diva-chan?" said Riku when he saw them. "Oh, hey aren't you two the new girls at our school?" asked one of the boys. "Yeah so?" Diva asked harshly. "Relax," said another boy, "We have nothing against you yet."

"We just want to lay down some ground rules," said another boy. Saya had a bad feeling about this. One of the boys took a step toward them. "Why are you picking on Riku-kun?" Diva asked. The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Why?" a boy repeated, "Because, he's so easy. He's nothing like his big brother, is he?" "That doesn't give you the right!" Saya shouted. The leader turned to her. "Who died to make you the boss," he said.

Saya stood her ground stein. Then four boys of the group fell to the ground back first. They others turned around. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood there behind them. Kai had a bat over his shoulder. Riku was right behind his older brother. "Crap," one of the boys cried out, "It's Kai Myagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith and Hagi Black." "Leave my little brother alone," said Kai ready to wick some skulls in. Solomon shook his head. Hagi did nothing but gave them all a death glare. The boys backed away.

Saya and Diva saw the fear that these three boys put in others. The boys took off running down the road with their tails between their legs. Saya and Diva looked at each other. 'You okay Riku?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Riku. Kai turned to Saya and Diva. "Thanks for trying to help my little brother," he said. They smiled and nodded. Hagi picked up his backpack. "I need to get to work," he said, "See you later Solomon." "Sure," said Solomon, "See you later Hagi." Hagi nodded and walked past Saya.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him. He did nothing but walked passed her. Her heart pounded against her heart as his arm brushed against hers. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "I better get home too," said Solomon. He hugged Diva and tried to kiss Saya on the cheek. Saya jumped back causing him to kiss Diva again. Kai and Riku laughed. Solomon walked off."We should head home too," said Kai to Saya, Riku and Diva. They all nodded. They headed home with their friends. Saya wondered if she would get Hagi to know just how she felt toward him. How she hoped that he will feel the same way that she did.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. Hagi was walking home from work which happens to be the way toward her house. Kai had told her that Hagi helped out at their family's restaurant. Saya watched him carefully. Never had she been like this. She kept wishing that he would jump through her window and kisses her. She knew that was just a fantasy that she had. She assured herself that Hagi wasn't interested in her. Her eyes fell onto his lips. How she wanted to kiss his lips. Hagi was the most perfect guy in the world to her.

Diva had said that she thought that Hagi was kind of cute. Saya wanted to slap her for saying that he wasn't attractive. Saya knew that Diva loves Solomon, so she didn't blame her sister for not finding Hagi cute. Saya wanted more in the world than to have Hagi as her boyfriend. She wanted to be in his arms at night and whisper sweet love into her ear. Saya shook her head trying to get Hagi out of her head but no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Saya banged her head on the glass on the window. She looked out the window with her forehead against the glass. Hagi had stopped and turned behind him. Saya saw a group of boys creeping up behind him. She wanted to yell out to save him but Hagi had already known. The group of boys lunged at him. Hagi turned to the side. He kicked one boy under the chin. Another held up a broken glass wine bottle over his head. He was about bring it down into Hagi's neck. Saya gasped.

Hagi jabbed his elbow into his gut making the boy fall to the ground on his knees. The two others threw their fist into the air. Hagi bashed his fist under one's jaw and his other fist made contact with the second boy's face. Saya watched as he took them all down one by one. Soon the group was on the ground. She smiled happy that he was unharmed. Hagi sighed and shook his head. "Beat it," he said. The boys got up and ran for the hills.

Saya placed her chin on her hand. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Hagi turned around and walked off. Saya wished he would stop then look up to see her. Then maybe he would come through the window to kiss her lips. She shook her head again. Hagi was gone. She groaned then checked the clock. It was six minutes past seven. She got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and fell asleep for a good night sleep.

Hagi walked through his door of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his bag down onto the table. He pulled out paper and pencil. He began to write a letter to his family in France. An image of Saya appeared in his mind. He had told himself that she wasn't interested in him. He had come to Japan to hide his past. Saya would just be in danger. He \couldn't get her out of his head. All day, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her.

Hagi got up and opened the freeze. He pulled out a can of a Japanese soft drink. He was lucky if he even got wine in Japan. Wine in Japan was a bit rare to find then tea or alcohol than France. He took a sip from the can. He placed it down onto the counter beside the small freeze. His apartment was a bit small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, a tiny bathroom and one small table in the middle of the apartment. The last thing he would want is to bring a girl in here. He couldn't imagine Saya living in this small of a place.

He sat down onto the bed that on the floor. He couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He came to Japan escape the rich life. He took what money he could. Everyone only wanted to hang out with him for the money he had. His clan was very big in France, England and the United States. His clan was known in small countries in the world. Hagi had no desire to be a part of that kind of family. His father and mother were gone. He had lived with his uncle and his younger cousin whose parents were gone too.

Hagi was the hare to the head of the clan. His uncle was currently the head of the clan. Hagi never wanted to be the head of his clan. He saw the world as something that he could travel and met the girl of his dreams. He was starting to think that Saya was the one for him. She was very beautiful. He didn't know very much about her but he still loved her. He sighed and pulled out his cello and began to play. The melody carried throughout the apartment like water flowing the river. Images of Saya came to mind as he played.

If he could he would have Saya as his own girl. She was so beautiful. When he told her that it was just a crush it hurt his heart. He wanted her to love him forever. He never felt so strongly about anything except for leaving his clan behind. Hagi was no longer a part of the Black clan. He was his own person. He stopped as he heard a noise. The glass on the window flew into the air. "Again?" he hissed. A man wearing a black mask shot through the broken window and landed onto his feet.

He pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and swung at Hagi's head. Hagi disappeared into the wind. The man looked around for him. Then something felt like it was creeping up his body. He looked down. Hagi stood in the shadows of the apartment. Blue electricity shot up the man's leg. The man fell to the floor. "You should never face off with a lightening caster," said Hagi as he stepped out from the shadows. The man let out a scream of pain as his body shook violently. Then the whole apartment went dead silent.

Hagi walked toward the corpse. "I tried to warn you," he said picking up the knife and held it over the corpse's neck. He dropped the knife into the base of the neck on the corpse. With one powerful kick the corpse flew into the air and out of the apartment. It landed into the trash below. Hagi closed the window. "Fool," he hissed looking out the window. He turned and went to bed. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to making Saya his girlfriend.

**Saya: "Wow that's was something,"**

**Kai: "That was only the first chapter sis,"**

**Diva: (walks in) "Hi guys,"**

**Saya: "Hey Diva,"**

**Kai: "Sup,"**

**Diva and Saya: (looks at Kai)**

**Kai: "What?"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey looks like we have someone joining us, hey Diva,"**

**Diva: (laughs) "Hi,"**

**Di.M.H: "I've asked Diva to join us for the story and Hagi will too, if I can get him here,"**

**Saya; "I can ask Hagi to come, he'll come if I say so,"**

**Kai: "I know you will sis,"**

**Diva: "I saw Hagi a while ago,"**

**Di.M.H: "WHAT? and you don't drag him here? WHAT THE HELL DIVA?"**

**Diva: (giggles) "Sorry,"**

**Saya: "I'll get Hagi for you, he will be here by the next break,"**

**Kai: "What you're going to kiss him to death just to come?"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!" (gets annoyed)**

**Di.M.H: "While Saya does that, let's get on with hte story, please leave a review or two, please, I'll have Kai do a monkey trick for you guys if you guys want, Tee hee hee,"**

**Kai: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?"**

**Di.M.H: "You make it so easy Kai,"**

**Saya and Diva: (laughs in the background)**

**Kai: (groans and walks out)**

**Di.M.H: "Looks like we need to get Kai back too, See you guys later, over and out,"**

Chapter 2, the English project

Saya sat in her seat in history. She was sitting next to Solomon. She groaned as he reached for her hand. "Back off," she hissed. Solomon pulled his hand back. Saya heard Diva giggling in the background. She groaned again. "Okay class," said the teacher, "I'm assigning you all on a project with a partner." He scanned the room. "Kai Myagusuku you're with Mao Jahana," he said. Kai and Mao smiled and kissed when he wasn't looking. "Diva Otonashi you're with Solomon Goldsmith." Diva smiled. Solomon was disappointed that it wasn't' Saya but was glad that it was Diva though.

Saya waited for her name to be called. "Saya Otonashi," the teacher finally said, "You're with Hagi Black." Saya's heart went full speed in her chest. Why Hagi? She looked over to where Hagi was sitting. He looked at her too. She turned her head back to the front. Hagi gripped his fingers tightly. "Each of you will chose a topic on any romance story you like," the teacher continued on, "That's why I have assigned you to a group." Mao raised her hand. "Yes?" said the teacher. "You put us as a boy/girl pair," she said. The teacher smiled at her words.

"Yes, I did," he said, "I want the guys to give their opinion on romance stories and the girls give their opinions." "So, it's to see who finds romance stories interesting?' Saya asked. "Yes that's right Miss Otonashi," said the teacher. "Why have us do a project like that?" Kai asked. "To see if it's the boys or the girls that find these entraining," the teacher replied, "So, get with your partners." "I wish we were partners Saya," said Solomon. "I'm glad we're not," Saya replied making her way toward Hagi.

"I guess we're partners," she said to Hagi. "What romance story should we do?" she asked. "Twilight?" said Kai. Saya looked over to see Kai and Mao talking about what love story to do. "Like you have something better," said Mao. "Yeah, wolf man," said Kai. "That's a horror movie!" Mao shouted. "It's also a love story," said Kai. Mao rolled her eyes. "Romeo and Juliet," said Diva. "That sounds good to me," said Solomon smiling. Hagi gripped the desk. "What should we do?" Saya asked.

"I don't know," Hagi replied, "Let's go to the library after school." "Oh, I can't," said Saya, "Diva and I have a doctor's appointment after school." "I see," he said, "Perhaps, we should go to the school's library during break." "Okay," she said smiling and nodded. Hagi couldn't help but look at her. He loved her smile it was so beautiful. She looked so much better when she smiles. Hagi's heart pounded against his chest.

The library was huge more so than the one in her old school in France. Saya sat down at a table nearby. Hagi came with books in his arms toward the table. "Do you need any help?" Saya asked. "No, I'm fine," he replied placing the books down onto the table. 'Okay," said Saya taking the first book from the pill. "How about New Moon that's a romance novel." "Perhaps," said Hagi reaching for the next book. "Ten Tang?" Saya asked. "The man misunderstood when I told him that we were looking for romance stories."

Saya giggled quietly. They went through the pill but didn't find one good book to use. Saya leaned back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" she asked, "Break is almost over and we haven't got a single book." Hagi reached over her head making her brush as he reached for a book on a shelf behind her. He pulled out a book that Saya had read but never thought about using for the assignment. "I never thought about that," she said. Hagi looked at the book. "Have you ever read this?" he asked. "Yeah, at least six times," she replied, "It's really good too. Do you like it?" "Yes," he replied.

"I have read it about five times." She smiled. They were getting off to a good start in their relationship. "We can use that," she said, "That's what I was thinking," he said. They laughed. They opened the book and read it over the other shoulder. Saya tried to ignore the beating of her heartbeat. Hagi did the same. Their hearts combined into one beat. It was a very fast and even thyram. They looked into the other's eyes. Saya felt herself leaning up toward him. Hagi felt his body leaning downwards toward her.

He quickly pulled away the moment he realized what was happening. Saya sat back in her chair with her head turned away from him. She was brushing pretty hard. _I almost kissed Hagi, _she thought. She took a deep breath. Hagi shook his head. He had to keep his mind on other things but her lips kept popping up in his head. He looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly now. Saya felt the same way. They tried not to kiss but it was getting harder and harder. Then the bell rang. That helped them a bit.

They walked toward science together. They had that class together too. Saya kept her hands in her pockets trying so hard not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. They walked side by side which made it harder. Diva ran up to them and placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Sooo," she said looking into her sister's face. "What happened to you neesama? Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder now. She looked at Hagi. He looked straight ahead. Saya looked away. Solomon appeared from behind the door of a classroom.

He waved to them. Saya growled under her breath. Hagi walked toward his friend. Kai was there too with Mao and Kaori. They stepped into the room and sat down in their seats. Saya and Hagi who sat next to each other tried not to look at each other. Solomon was getting jealous of Hagi for hanging around Saya. The lesson began but Saya's mind was on other things. She looked out the window. A bird flew by the window. Saya watched the wind blew the leaves on trees. She always had an interest in the wind for some reason.

She looked back at Hagi. He didn't look at her even though she wished he would. She looked back to the window. The wind continued to blow. She felt free as the wind blew through the sky. Saya always felt like the wind was calling to her. "Now on with the experiment," said the teacher as she began to pour purple liquid into a cup. "Now who would come up and do this experiment?"she asked. She looked around, no one raised their hand. "Saya and Hagi," she said, "Will you please come up." "Huh?" said Saya looking to the front of the class.

Hagi walked to the front of the class. Saya got up and followed him. They got to the front. Saya felt a bit nervous. The teacher handed her a glass of green liquid and Hagi a cup with blue liquid inside. They poured the two liquids into the large bowl. Saya watched as the liquid in the bowl turned white. She waited for something to happen. Then the liquid rose up from the bowl scaring Saya. She jumped back against the black board. Then a gust of wind blew into the room spending the liquid back into the bowl.

Hagi looked over at Saya as the liquid went back into the bowl. The bowl overflowed but the moment Saya got scared it was like it wasn't even overflowing. The wind died down after a matter of seconds. The teacher looked at the bowl. "Yes well," she said but the bell rang before she could finish. Hagi grabbed Saya by the arm and pulled her into a closest nearby. "You're a wind caster," he said. "Huh? I'm a what?" Saya asked. So she didn't even know what she was. Hagi shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

"Hagi?" she said, "What was that? Why did you just bring me in here?" "Never mind it's nothing," he said opening the closet door. She grabbed his hand stopping him. "No, I want to hear what you have to say," she said, "Now what is a wind caster?" "It's something that's not important," he said, "its better you live a normal life." She wasn't buying it. "Hagi, I…..!" his lips met hers in seconds. Her eyes widen then closed. She deepened the kiss. Her whole body filled with strong warmth that she had never felt before.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "Sorry," he said, "I wasn't trying to….!" She kissed him again this time with her own free will. His eyes widen then closed. It was his turn to deepen the kiss. They pulled away after the sparks were gone. She brushed and turned away. "Saya?" he said looking at her. "I like you, Hagi," she said, "I've liked since we met." "That was yesterday," he said, "Yeah, I know but still," she replied, "I can't stop thinking about you. I always wanted to kiss you." She didn't face him.

Hagi realized maybe having a woman to love wasn't such a bad idea. "Saya," he said. She turned to face him. He kissed her lips once more. She kissed him back. "Saya-neesama?" said a voice. They quickly pulled away to see the others standing there. Solomon was hurt and felt betrayed. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Mao and Kaori were shacked. Diva couldn't find the words to say toward her sister. Saya realized that they were caught.

'Hagi," said Solomon coldly. Hagi knew what would happen next. Solomon swung his fist at Hagi's face. Saya caught his fist and turned it on himself. Solomon fell back to the floor. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm. "Back off Solomon!" she hissed. Diva helped him up to his feet. "Saya, why?" he asked. "I love him!" she shouted, "Diva loves you!" diva looked to her older sister. "Neesama," she said. Saya shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't know what came over me." She turned to Hagi. All she knew was that she loved him but the question was did he love her? Solomon made a fist but then let his hand fall to his side.

Saya walked past them all. She didn't know why but she had to get away from them. Hagi watched her run down the hall. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried out to her sister. "What now?" Kai asked Hagi. "I'll talk to her," said Hagi walking off after Saya. Kai made a fist and turned to Solomon. "Son of a bitch," Kai cried out, "You couldn't let Hagi have the girl?" "I love Saya," Solomon replied. "Lot of crap!" Kai shouted, "You like her because Hagi does! Face it! You only go after things that Hagi like! Why don't you just let your friend have the girl?" no one stopped him. They didn't have to it had to be said.

Saya grabbed the fiancé with both hands. "Damn it Solomon," she growled under her breath. "Saya?" said a voice she looked over her shoulder. "Hagi," she said as she saw Hagi standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya squeezed the fiancé. Hagi walked toward her. She fell into his arms. "Saya!" he cried, "Are you alright?" Saya looked up at his neck. "Saya?" he said. She reached up for his neck. "What's wrong?" she grabbed his neck and pulled herself upward. She burled her face into his neck.

She slowly opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She brought them to his neck. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva shouted snapping Saya back to reality. She pushed herself away from him. Diva ran toward her sister. "You haven't feed, have you?" she asked. "No," Saya replied. Diva reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of blood and handed it to Saya. Saya took the pack and bit into it. She looked at Hagi. She bit harder on the pack. Diva turned to Hagi. "You should know that neesama and I aren't human," she said.

"No Diva!" Saya shouted after finishing the blood pack. Diva looked to her sister. "You almost bit him," she said, "He has the right to know now." Saya growled. "You're chiropterans," said Hagi as if it wasn't a surprise. The twins looked to him. "How did….?" Saya asked. Hagi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back. Saya and Diva saw a paw print on his skin. "I am a werewolf," he replied. He turned to Saya.

"Saya, you should know that I don't care what you are. I love you as you are. We are two very different creatures but we share a love that's strong as our two species. If you love me like I love you." Diva smiled at Saya. "Hagi," said Saya. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you with all my heart." They kissed again. Diva smiled at them. Saya had not only made friends but have fallen in love. Diva couldn't be any happier for her older sister.

Hagi sat in a chair in his apartment. A knock on the door made him jump to his feet. He walked toward the door and opened it. "Surprise!" Saya cried out with a smile on her face Hagi was always happy to see his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "What brings you here Saya?" he asked stepping aside to let her in. Saya stepped into the apartment as she spoke. "We have a project due, honey," she said. He loved it when she called him that. "How did you get my address?' Hagi asked closing the door.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "I got it out of Kai." "Figures," said Hagi. Saya walked over toward him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back like always. They have been dating for three weeks. When they were at school; everyone would say that they were the couple from a fairy tale. The girls would get jealous of Saya for having handsome boyfriend that was so kind to her. Hagi would give her the world. "This is a small apartment sweetie,' said Saya. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.

"I like to think of it home," he said, "But now you are my home, Saya. No matter where I live as long as I have you, I'm home." Saya smiled up at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They back onto the bed. They continued kissing. "I love you Saya," he said in between kisses. "I love you Hagi," she said in between kisses. Saya's body was filled with warmth and his love. They pulled away after a few minutes. They got their things ready and started doing homework. "No one else is coming?" Saya asked.

"No one else is coming, yes my love," Hagi replied. She smiled at him then looked back at her work. They finished their math and now moved onto English. Saya wrote down what she thought of the story and then Hagi wrote his thoughts. They were finished after a few minutes or so. Joel had told Saya to be home by five but she had lost track of time. She want to spend more time with her boyfriend. They kissed again.

Saya's cell rang in her pocket. She pulled it out from her pocket answered. "Hello?" she said as Hagi kissed her cheek. "Didn't Joel give you a time to be home by?" said a voice. "Anshel," Saya growled. She had forgotten that Anshel was coming for a visit. Hagi kissed her neck. "You have been home at five," said Anshel, "Where are you?" "My boyfriend's," Saya replied. She liked the way that rolled off her tongue. "When did someone like you get a boyfriend?" Anshel sounded pissed.

"None of your damn business," she said letting Hagi kiss her lips. "A lady doesn't talk like that," said Anshel. "Screw you," said Saya. Hagi placed his chin on top of her head. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He gently bit her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Come home now!" Anshel shouted. Saya groaned after hanging up the phone. "Who was that my love?" Hagi asked kissing her cheek. "Anshel, Solomon's older brother," she said, "He's visiting today. That sucks. He and I don't really get along."

"Would you like it if I go with you?" Hagi asked. "Yeah, you know I would like that a lot," Saya replied kissing his chin. Hagi chuckled. They got up and headed to the door when a loud crash came from the window. "Again?" said Hagi as another man with a black mask lunged himself at them. Hagi disappeared into the shadow with Saya in his arms. The man looked around for them. Saya held her breath and crutched tightly onto his shirt. Blue electricity crept up the man's leg and shocked his whole body.

The man fell to the floor. Hagi walked toward the man. Saya followed behind him. Hagi reached into the man's vest and pulled out a knife. He held it over the man's neck. Saya grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. He wasn't going to kill with his lover there. He lowered the knife and grabbed some rope to tie him up. "Is that better my love?" he asked. Say grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

They called the police and took the man away after arresting him. Hagi threw an officer the knife he had. The officer walked off with the knife in a bag. Hagi turned to his lady-love. Saya smiled at him. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his arm. "You should really find a new place to live," she said, "I don't want my boyfriend to die in his own apartment. I couldn't stand it if I lose you." He kissed her lips. She kissed him back happily. The police left and Saya had begged Hagi to find a new place to stay.

They arrived at Saya's home in no time. Diva was sitting on the stairs with Kai and Riku. "Hey guys," said Saya who was holding Hagi's hand. Kai noticed the couple. "Well," he said with a smile. "Looks whose here, it's Bertha and Edward," he said teasingly. Riku and Diva laughed. "Shut up, Charley," said Saya teasingly. "Or should I say Mike," she continued. They all laughed. "Well, looky what we have here," said a voice. They looked up to see Nathan standing there. He smiled down at them.

"Nathan!" said Saya, "Hey it's been a while." Nathan giggled as he smiled. "May isn't it Saya," he said, "The harass to the chiropteran throne." "Shut up," said Saya and Diva smiling. Nathan disappeared and reappeared behind Saya and Hagi. "Who's your friend Saya?" he asked looking to Hagi then to Saya. "He's my boyfriend," said Saya happily. Hagi smiled as Saya curled up to him. Kai laughed. Nathan giggled. Saya kissed Hagi's cheek. "Looks like Saya has a boyfriend," said Nathan smiling, "Isn't that wonderful!"

The twins laughed. Nathan had a way of making them laugh. "So, what is his name dearly?" Nathan asked. "It's Hagi Black," Saya replied holding into Hagi's arm. "Of the Black clan?" Nathan asked. Hagi nodded. Nathan disappeared into the house and came back with Anshel and Joel. Saya groaned at the sight of Anshel. "Saya," said Anshel. "What?" she hissed. Diva rolled her eyes knowing what would happen next.

Hagi pulled his love aside. Anshel looked at Hagi with stoic eyes. Hagi glare back. "Anshel," said Joel, "This is Saya's boyfriend, Hagi Black." Saya liked the way that sounded. Solomon stepped out from the house. "Hey Hagi," he said not sounding too happy to see him. Ever since Saya and Hagi started dating he had a hard time getting to keep his friendship with Hagi. Hagi didn't really care what Solomon thought of him. All he really cared about was what Saya thought about him. Solomon walked toward them. "Hagi, Kai," he said, "We got a little problem." "What kind of problem?" Kai asked. "You know what kind," Solomon answered. Kai got up to his feet and turned to Hagi.

"I have to go," he said to Saya. "Okay, Hagi," said Saya kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later then?" he smiled and her lips. She kissed him back. When they pulled away; Hagi followed Solomon and Kai down the sidewalk. "You coming lover-boy?" Kai cried out. "I'm coming," Hagi replied following close behind. "What was that all about?" Diva asked. "Who knows," Saya replied with a struggle. Diva and Saya looked at each other then went inside. Saya ignored Anshel's leisure on being a proper lady.

Saya and Hagi stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Where is your project?" he asked. Hagi pulled out the assignment from his bag and handed it to the teacher. They took their seats. Saya sat next to her boyfriend. Hagi looked to see Solomon and Kai looking back at him. Saya grabbed his hand making him turn his attention to her. Diva sat behind her sister. Kai and Solomon went back to their work. Saya looked at the paper in front of her. How was she to know this? She sucked at English.

Diva was guessing at the answers. Saya read the first question. _On what year did Shakespeare wrote the play Hamilton?_ Saya remembered Joel going on and on about Shakespeare. She tuned him out every time. She looked down at the other question. Some were correct the spelling of a word or two. Four were on deciding which word went with what sentence. She got to correct the grammar when the bell rang. "Remember class," said the teacher, "What I didn't finish is homework."

Saya groaned as she putted her things away. Diva got up to her feet and walked toward Saya. "That was hard, right neesama?" she asked. Saya nodded. "Shakespeare, grammar, spelling, poetry, and putting the words in the right sentence; it's too much," said Mao. Hagi didn't compliant. "Hagi, didn't you think it was hard?" Saya asked. "No," he replied, "It was very easy." "Easy?" said Diva, "You had the same worksheet as us, didn't you?" Kai and Solomon laughed at Diva's question. "Hagi's smart," said Kai, "That kind of work isn't hard for him." "Nothing really is," Solomon added.

Saya looked up at Hagi. "Looks like neesama in dating a genius," said Diva. Saya rolled her eyes. Kai laughed. "Is there anything? Hagi can't do?" Diva asked him. "No," said Kai, "He's Mr. Perfect," Kai replied. Hagi shot him a look. "He's a very good boyfriend, too," said Saya smiling up at him. Hagi's face turned red. They all laughed. They walked to class. Saya held Hagi's hand the whole way. Little did she know of the danger that lies ahead for her and her friends more importantly her and Hagi's relationship.

**Diva; "Where is neesama?"**

**Kai: "Di.M.H said something about getting Saya ready for something,"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey guys,"**

**Kai: "Where's Saya?"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave her the day off, she has a date with Hagi this evening, so I thought why not let her go,"**

**Diva; "That was nice of you,"**

**Saya: (walks in) "Sorry I'm late,"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave you the day off,"**

**Saya: "I wanted to come in today,"**

**Di.M.H; "Saya, you always come in when you need to, Kai has taken more days off than you,"**

**Kai: "Working with you, I need it,"**

**Saya: (shakes her head) "I know, but I want be here for the fans,"**

**Diva: "Saya-neesama, you are too nice,"**

**Kai: "Yeah sis, go have fun,"**

**Saya: "My date isn't until six, we'll be done by then,"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya's right, but next time I give you the day off take it, okay?"**

**Saya: (giggles) "Okay, i'll try it,"**

**Diva: "Let's get on with the story,"**

**Kai: "Yeah,"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay guys we will, I'm starting the story now, please please please leave reviews. I'll still planning on making Kai dance around like a monkey,"**

**Kai: "KNOCK IT OFF DI.M.H!"**

**Di.M.H; "Gotta go," (runs out the door with Kai chasing her)**

**Saya and Diva; (laughs in the background) "See you next time,"**

Chapter 3, fire, water and lightening

Kai stood over the burning corpse. Hagi and Solomon stood on either side of him. "Looks like another job done," said Solomon, "What do you guys think?" Kai looked at him. Hagi walked away from the burned corpse at his feet. "Where are you going?" Kai asked turning to face him. "I'm going to visit Saya," Hagi replied. Kai and Solomon looked at each other then back at him. "You spend a lot of time with her lately," said Kai rubbing the back of his neck. "He's in love," Solomon replied, "With the girl I love."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Solomon," Kai said, "You're sounding like a little kid." Hagi turned to face his friends. "But still," said Kai, "Don't you think that you might be putting her in danger?" 'Yeah, I do," Hagi replied, "But I love her deeply." Kai rolled his eyes. "What is it with werewolves and love? Huh?" he said Hagi shot him a look. Kai backed away. Solomon laughed at them. "We should get home soon," said Solomon.

Kai and Hagi nodded. "See ya guys later," said Kai as he headed home. "Later Hagi," said Solomon walking away. Hagi nodded and walked home. He got to his apartment around ten. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door. He pulled off his jacket then felt something jumping onto his back. "Guess who," said a cheerful voice. Hagi chuckled knowing that voice anywhere. He reached over and pulled her off.

"Hey," said Saya laughing. "How long did you wait for me for?" he asked. She kissed his chin. "Not long," she replied, "I saw you when you turned the corner and followed you in here." He chuckled. He had a feeling that he was being followed. He thought it was another man trying to rob him but it was his lady-love wanting his attention. He gently placed her onto the bed and kissed her lips. She smiled then kissed him back. Their hearts racing as they deepened the kiss. She leaned back onto her elbows. He hands stroked her hair.

"Don't you have to go home?" he asked. "What trying to get rid of me?" she asked jokey. Hagi chuckled. She placed her head onto his chest. They lay on the bed. Hagi looked up at the ceiling while stroking Saya's hair. The night was peaceful that night. Hagi never could remember the last time he laid in bed with someone special in his life. He never been in love before but with Saya it was so easy to love her.

Saya began to drift to sleep. "Saya?" said Hagi, "Hn?" she said. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sleep well Saya," he said kissing her forehead. He looked out the window. The streets were quiet, too quiet for this side of town but Hagi didn't care. He had his lady by his side. He was fine as long as he had Saya, he was fine. Soon he started to drift to sleep himself. "I love you, Saya," he said before closing his eyes.

It was the weekend; Saya sat in the row of the Opera house. Kai sat beside her. Hagi sat on her other side. The curtain pulled back and Diva took the stage. Riku who sat next to his older brother leaned forward. "Riku, lean back," said Kai. "Shh," said Saya shutting him up. Nathan had invited them to join him the Royal box. Joel and Anshel sat side by side. Saya grabbed Hagi's hand. Diva opened her mouth as the light shined on her.

Beautiful sound came out from Diva's mouth. Saya smiled at her little sister. Diva held her head back as she sang. Her arms moved through the air like the wind. Mao gasped in shock. "Wow, your sister is amazing, Saya," she said. Saya smiled and nodded. Diva danced across the stage. Hagi whispered in Saya's ear. "I have a feeling that you would be a great singer too," he whispered. Saya brushed and kissed his cheek. Kai rolled his eyes.

Soon the performance was over as soon as it began. Diva made her way back stage. Saya and the others waited for her. Diva ran and hugged her sister. "You were great Diva," said Saya after they pulled away. "Like always." Diva smiled and nodded. "That was great Diva-chan," said Riku smiling. Diva smiled at him. Everyone give her congregations for her performance. They went to Omoro to cerebrate. Kai and Riku passed out drinks. Hagi sat across from the twins. Saya and Diva talked on the performance.

Hagi knew that it was Diva time to have her big sister's attention but he wanted some too. Solomon sat next to him. He smiled at the twins. "They're always spending time together," said Solomon. Hagi looked at him. "Diva was the one that got all the attention. Saya was used by people just so they could get to Diva. For a long time Saya didn't trust anyone in their old hometown in France. They were orphans left on the streets." Hagi looked at his love and her sister. "They didn't have anyone to look after them," Solomon continued.

"They were forced to hunt for blood and food. Then one day…." The image of two small girls that looked to be five appeared in his mind. He was a young boy himself. Joel and Anshel were walking with young Solomon in toe. It was rainy night and Solomon wore his rain coat and hat. Joel stopped and turned to see the two girls on the side of the road. "Hello," he said. Little Diva hide behind little Saya, Saya growled showing her fangs. Solomon looked at them. He didn't think too much about them. They were wet and cold.

Joel knelt down in front of them. "Where are your parents?" he asked. Saya growled again. Joel held the underbred over their heads. Saya and Diva looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you two come home with me," he said, "I'm sure we can get you something to eat." Saya looked into his eyes. He was the first man to show them any kindness. "What is your name Mr.?" she asked him. "I'm Joel Goldscnidth," he replied, "What are your names?" "I'm Saya and this my little sister Diva," Saya answered.

Joel smiled and took their hands. "Joel," said Anshel. Joel turned to him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I'm sure," Joel replied. Anshel said nothing. "Come Solomon," he said. "Yes niisan," young Solomon replied as they walked. The image left his mind the moment it came. "And since, Joel has been their guardian." Hagi looked to Saya. He had never known that if Solomon didn't tell him.

Saya and Diva were orphans. He felt more of a connection to them more than ever. Diva ran toward Joel. Joel smiled as his foster daughter sat down in his lap. Saya laughed at her sister's actions. Anshel smiled at Diva. Hagi looked at Saya. She had to take of Diva when she was five and now even though they had a home and a father who loves them; she still takes care of Diva. Hagi wanted to help his love anyway he could. Solomon stood up and walked toward Anshel, who had called him to go. Kai and Hagi nodded to him. Solomon nodded back. Kai went to where Mao and Riku were sitting.

Saya sat down into Hagi's lap. Hagi chuckled as she jumped into his lap like a child into her parent's lap. She kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss. Diva rolled her eyes and went to mess with Kai. Saya slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hagi chuckled as she did so. Joel looked at the clock now the wall. "Girls," he called. Diva looked over her shoulder. Saya and Hagi pulled away and looked at him. "I have a meeting in the morning and we should get home now." Diva and Saya groaned. Kai laughed. Diva got up from her chair and headed toward the door. Saya got off Hagi's lap and kissed him goodbye before heading out the door.

Hagi stood up. Mao had left soon after the twins did. Riku went to bed. George went to help his youngest son to bed. Kai was the only other one left in the restaurant. They cleaned up and switched the "open" sign to "closed". "Hagi," said Kai. Hagi turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. "About the other element casters," Hagi held up his hand and looked to see if George was coming. Once they were sure he was not they continued. "What do they want?" Kai asked, "Solomon has been doing some work about hasn't find anything."

"I don't know what they're after," said Hagi, "But we can except the unexpected. Just keep your guard up Kai." Kai nodded. "Okay, see you later," he said walking up the stairs. Hagi stepped out the restaurant. He looked up to see Saya looking out her bedroom window. He chuckled. She wanted him there. He leapt onto the roof near the window. He looked to see Diva on Saya's bed. She was kicking her feet back and forth. "When are you going to tell them?" Diva asked. "I don't know if it's me," Saya replied.

Diva rolled her eyes. She stood up and headed for the door. "You have to tell Hagi this, neesama," she said. "I know, I know," Saya replied holding her head. Diva was gone making it Hagi's chance. He slipped into the open window and to the shadows. Saya sat down in her chair by her bed. "Damn it," she said, "I hate it when she's right." Hagi wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hagi," she said, "You scared me for a moment." "I'm sorry, my love," he said. She pulled him into a kiss. "I don't mind, it is you after all." She pushed him onto the bed. He chuckled as she climbed onto the bed beside him. He put his arms around her waist. They kissed again. They lay down onto the bed. Hagi stroked her hair. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. The shadows over the streets hiding a new powerful enemy just waiting to reveal itself to the world.

Kai, Solomon and Hagi all walked down the sidewalk on Monday evening. Kai looked around. "So, summer is around the corner," he said. Solomon nodded. "What are we going to do?" Solomon asked. "Well," said Kai, "I promised Riku that I would take him to the amusement park over break." "I got the whole break off from work," said Solomon, "Well, the first few weeks of break anyway." Kai and Solomon turned to Hagi. "What?"asked Hagi. "What are you doing over break?" Kai asked already knowing the answer.

"Saya wants to spend break together," he replied. Kai knew that was coming. Saya and Hagi were inseparable. Saya had him around her finger. Whenever she called him; everything else had to wait. Every night Saya would appear in his apartment and they would fall asleep in the other's arms. "Figures," said Kai and Solomon. Then a loud exploration came from the beach. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. "Let's go," said Hagi running toward the exploration. Kai and Solomon followed behind him.

They got to where exploration was. A man with a long cane stood there. "So this is Okinawa," he said. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood on the beach. The man looked at them. "You must be the welcoming party," he said. "That's where you're wrong old man!" Kai shouted, "I'm only telling you once! Get the hell out of our town or else!" "Oh really?"said the man. He swung his cane into the air. Flames shot out at them. "Kai!" Hagi called out. Kai flew himself into the air and shot out a blast of fire out from his palms.

Solomon took a step and the water from the ocean rose up to the sky. The man leapt up into the air and spends a blast of fire at Kai. Hagi created an electric shield protecting Kai. The water splashed down on top of the man. The man hit the sand. "Now Hagi," said Solomon. Hagi created a stream of electricity into the man's body. Kai shot out a blast of fire from his mouth like a dragon. The man screamed out in pain. Water splashed down over his body dragging him to sea. Kai spent another blast into the air followed by lightening and water.

"Too easy," said Kai. "Teamwork helps a lot," said Solomon. Hagi nodded. "We got lucky this time," he said, "But what would happen if we come face to face with a wind caster?" Kai and Solomon looked at him. "Yeah, you're right man," said Kai, "What are we gonna do if we go against one?" "Wind is the strongest of the four elements," said Solomon, "We're in trouble when we go up against a wind caster but wind casters are hard to find nowadays." Little did they know; they knew a wind caster.

**Saya: "Hagi not coming until chapter ten or something like that, Kai and the others aren't here, Di.M.H dressed him up a fairy princess and now she trying to dress him up as a dog, Diva and Riku are trying to stop her, I wish them luck, Di.M.H's crazy, how i found out about Hagi? Solomon texted me letting me know,"**

**(door opens) **

**Saya: (turns around) "Hello Julia-san,"**

**Julia: "How many times do they have to leave you alone?"**

**Saya; (groans) "I don't know,"**

**Julia: "Well, we should start the chapter since they're not here,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya and Julia: (turns)**

**Saya: (eyes widen) "Hagi! but i thought..."**

**Julia: "You weren't suppose to be here until chapter ten or something,"**

**Hagi: "Solomon was just mistaken,"**

**Saya: (gets all happy) "Yay!" (grabbs Hagi's arm)**

**Julia; (giggles) "Looks like Saya's happy,"**

**Hagi: (smiles and kisses Saya's forehead)**

**Saya: (smiles at Hagi then turns to the readers) "I work on getting Di.M.H and the others back here if I can, I promise to stop Di.M.H from making Kai dance like a monkey, then again, she'll only do that if you guys say so, please don't, I don't want to hear it from Kai later, thank you everyone, bye,"**

**Julia: (smiles)  
**

Chapter 4, the fourth element reveals

Saya sat on the windowsill of her bedroom window looking out at the stars. The night sky was clear as a bell. She sighed. The door to her bedroom opened. Joel stepped into the room. "Saya?" he said. Saya looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes Joel?" she asked. Joel sat down on the chair at her desk near the bed. "I've heard something," he said. Saya got nervous for some reason. "What?"she asked hoping he wouldn't say that she couldn't see Hagi again. "Diva told him, that Hagi is a werewolf."

Saya had seen more of Hagi's wolf indicts than Diva. "Yeah he is," she said nervously. "Well, that's good I was getting worried," said Joel. Saya was confused. Normally that was a big turn off for a parent when they learned that their child was dating a werewolf. "Saya, I know that you and Diva are chiropterans," he said, "I think it's good to know that your boyfriend isn't human too. I want you to be happy in your relationship with this boy." "I am," Saya replied smiling. Hagi made her very happy.

Joel stood up and walked toward the door. "I just wanted to know if my girl is happy with her chose," he said turning to face her. Saya nodded smiling. "I'm very happy with Hagi," she said. Joel smiled and then left the room. Saya looked out the window. Hagi appeared from the shadows of the night. "You sure do pop up a lot," she said. "Sorry, does that bothering you?" he asked. Saya kissed him on the cheek. "No," she replied, "I love it." He kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss. "Come in," she said.

He climbed into the room. They kissed again. It wasn't long until they were on the bed. They kissed continuously. She placed her head onto his chest. He had his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. Then a knock on the door causing them to stop. Hagi vanished into the shadows. The door opened and Joel peered in. "What is it Joel?" Saya asked. "It's nothing," Joel replied, "Good night Saya." "Good night Joel," she replied. He closed the door behind him. Hagi popped out from the shadows.

Saya smiled and patted to the bed for him to sit back down. Hagi sat down onto the bed. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, about that Hagi," she said, "Joel has a intently to do that sometimes." Hagi chuckled. "I don't mind," he said, "Joel just worries about you and he wants to make sure you're safe." He kissed her forehead. Saya kissed his lips. They lay back down onto the bed. They kissed again. Their lips like magnets. Soon they fell asleep into each other's arms.

Saya's skin cool to the touch as he stroked her cheek. Hagi looked into his lover's eyes with sincerely and passion. Saya looked at him with a warm passionate smile. Diva sat on the stairs of Saya's and her home. She looked up at the two lovers. She loved the idea of Saya being in love but this was nuts. Diva had heard this kind of love in fairy tales and romance novels. Never had she accepted to witness such love in her life. Kai groaned as he watched. Riku smiled at them. "Isn't that sweet, right nichan?" he asked. "What are you? A girl?" Kai answered making Diva giggle. Riku patted out his cheeks.

Solomon approached the group. His eyes fell onto the couple. Saya had her head on Hagi's chest. "Let me guess," he said to Kai, "They're at it again?"Kai nodded. "What was your first clue?" he asked. Solomon said nothing more. Diva got up to her feet. "Neesama, disservices some attention now and then," she said. "Yeah," said Solomon sadly looking at Saya's beautiful smile that Hagi had brought her. "You're right Diva," he made a fist as the words came out his mouth. Diva groaned then turned to Saya.

"Solomon," said Saya, "Why didn't you and Diva go get some groceries," she smiled at him. "I'm guess so," Solomon answered. Diva smiled. "Let me get something then we can go," she said dashing into the house. Saya smiled at Kai who looked at her annoyed. "What are you up to Saya?' he asked. "Just trying to help out my little sister," Saya answered. Diva came back with a basket. "Let's go Solomon," she said grabbing Solomon's arm. "Okay, okay, take it easy Diva," said Solomon as she pulled him along.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "I got to go," said Riku. "Say, 'hi' to Jake for me, bro," said Kai. Riku nodded and walked off. Jake was a friend of Riku's. Kat got along with Jake. Saya looked up at Hagi. He kissed the top of her head. Kai groaned. Hagi checked his watch. "I need to get going," he said. "What for?" Saya asked not wanting him to leave. Kai rolled his eyes. Hagi kissed her forehead. "A member of my clan is coming to visit and I need to pick him up," he explained. "Can I go with you?" she asked.

Kai was about to protest when Hagi spoke. "No," he said, "I wish you could Saya but I want to surprise him later." "Okay, just be careful," she replied. They kissed each other goodbye. Hagi turned to Kai. "Later," said Kai. "Goodbye Kai," said Hagi. He walked off leaving Kai and Saya alone. Saya sat down onto the stairs behind Kai. "Do I embarrass Hagi?" she asked. Kai looked at her. Why would she ask that? Hagi loves her to death. "No," he replied, "Do I annoy him?" "No, Saya," he answered. "It's just that his clan doesn't know about his life here in Okinawa and he wants to keep it that way."

"Why?" she asked. Kai struggled. "No idea," he said. Saya placed her hands on her chin. 'His clan doesn't know that Hagi has friends." "Why would he keep his family in the dark?" she asked, "Don't know" Kai answered, "He never said why though." Saya wanted nothing more than for Hagi to tell his family about her and him. Come to think it she really didn't know that much about him to begin with anyway. Kai and Solomon; Hagi's two best friends were kept in the dark too. Hagi seemed to hate his clan for some reason or another.

Kai looked up at the sky. "I got nothing better to do," he said, "You want go for a walk?" "Sure," Saya replied. They stood up and walked off. "You don't have to hang out with Mao?" she asked as they walked. "Nope," Kai replied, "She's visiting a relative up north." "Oh," said Saya, "I see." Kai didn't say anything. They walked toward the beach. "Wow!" said Saya as her eyes fell onto the ocean. "It looks so beautiful." Kai laughed. "What?" he said jokey, "You mean you haven't seen the beach before?" they laughed.

They walked down the stairs to the beach. Saya stepped out her shoes and walked bare foot onto the warm sand. Kat stood there smiling. Saya held up her arms like a bird spending its wings for the first time and let the wind hit her face. Kai sat down onto the sand. He knew Hagi would enjoy the view at was Saya. Kai wondered why Saya even fell for Hagi in the first place. Hagi was always serious and kept to himself. Saya was always happy and opened to people around her. Kai have heard the saying opposites attract.

Hagi barely smiled. Saya always had a smile on her face. Hagi was quiet and took the shadows mostly. Saya was a ray of sunlight and was happy show her feelings. Kai had noticed how Hagi acted around her. He showed emotion and smiled a whole lot more than usual. Kai had to say that Saya was a ray of sunshine. She always brought a smile to those around her. Kai could see why Hagi loves her so much. "The wind feels so nice," said Saya breaking Kai's train of thoughts. "Yeah," he said smiling.

Hagi stood in the airport. His back against the wall as he scanned the airport. "HEY HAGI!" a voice cried. Hagi looked to see a boy with red spiky hair walking toward him. "Red,' Hagi said as the boy made his way toward. "Hey," said Red, "So, this is where you've been for four years, huh?" "Why are you here?" Hagi asked. "Max says that I have to stay with you for a couple of weeks," he replied. Hagi made a fist. Why did his uncle have to dump his cousin on him? Hagi's life was going great until a letter came to him from the night before.

His uncle had told him that his cousin was getting into trouble as usual and asked Hagi to straighten him out a bit for a couple of weeks. "Let's get one thing straight," said Red as they walked toward the car Hagi had rented. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" "Fine by me," said Hagi. He rather it being like that. "What trouble did you get into this time?" Hagi asked putting on his seatbelt.

'Oh, ya know," said Red as they drove off. "This guy was giving me a hard time." "You can't just get in a fight after fight," said Hagi. Red groaned. "So, what the hell have you been doing these past four years?" Red asked. Hagi didn't reply. Red looked at him. 'Not gonna tell your cousin?"Red groaned. Hagi saw Kai and Saya on the beach. He wanted to stop to be with Saya but he didn't need Red to make a scene. Red saw them. "Wow," he said, "That girl is hot." Now Hagi wanted to kill him. Red looked at Saya.

Hagi looked at him. "What?" said Red. "You were raised better than that," said Hagi hiding his anger. Red made him pull up to the curve. "What are you doing?" Hagi hissed, "You could have killed someone!" "What is your problem, man?" Red shouted. "Red this isn't the time," Hagi replied trying to hide the rage in his voice. Red didn't buy it. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM OR SOEMTHING?" Red shouted, "FIRST YOU KEEP STARING AT THAT HOT GIRL OVER THERE THEN YOU ACT IT'S A CRIME FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO CALL HER HOT! Hagi punched him in the nose. Red fell back into his seat. "You have no idea about my life now," was all he said. Red growled rubbing his cheek.

"YOU LIKE HER OR SOMETHING!" Red shouted. Hagi covered his mouth. "You need to control that temper of yours," said Hagi, who finished with their conversation. Kai and Saya looked to see the car that had jerked to the curve. "What the hell?" said Kai running up the stairs with Saya behind him. Kai's eyes widen as he saw Hagi and a kid around their age in the car arguing. "It's Hagi!" he cried, "And he's got a kid with him!" "Huh?" said Saya. Hagi noticed Kai looking at him. Now Red had done it.

Red got out of the car. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ASSHOLE?" he shouted at Kai. Kai's temper got the better of him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRIEND?" Red looked at Hagi who had just gotten out of the car with Saya hanging onto him. "What the hell?" said Red. Hagi held his lady-love in a loving embrace. "Red, this a friend of mine," said Hagi, "Kai Myagusuku and this beautiful creature is my girlfriend Saya Otonashi." Red's eyes widen. He never thought that Hagi would make friends let alone get a girlfriend.

"So, you must be Hagi's cousin," said Kai, "Nice to meet ya." Red looked at Kai then at Saya. "Yeah whatever," he said only to get a fist in the back of his head from Hagi. "Ouch," he cried rubbing his head. "What the hell?" "This is Red Black," said Hagi, "My cousin." Saya smiled at Red. "It's nice to meet you, Red," she said holding out a hand for him to shake. Red's face went red. Never did he imagine Hagi's girlfriend to be so cute. Hagi placed his arm around Saya's shoulders. She smiled up at him then kissed him.

Kai rolled his eyes. "So, what brings you to Okinawa? Red?' he asked. "He's been getting into trouble back home," Hagi replied, "Our uncle asked me to watch him for a couple of weeks." "So? He's just like Kai?" Saya asked. "Hey!" Kai shouted. Hagi chuckled. "Yes my love," he said kissing her lips. "He's just like Kai." "I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" Red and Kai both shouted. Saya giggled. "They even have the some temper," she said laughing. Red and Kai groaned. "HEY!" they shouted at each other. "STOP COPYING ME! NOW YOU'RE COPYING ME! STOP THAT!" Saya just giggled.

Diva looked over Solomon's shoulder at Red. Saya had told her that Red and Hagi were cousins. Diva was surprised that Hagi even had family alive. What made Diva laugh was when Saya had told her that he was just like Kai. Red looked back at Diva. "So, you are?" he asked. "I'm Diva," Diva replied, "Saya-neesama's younger sister." "Neesama?" said Red. "That's what she calls Saya," Solomon explained. "They're actually twins. I'm Solomon Goldsmith a friend of your cousin's." Red looked at him. "Whatever," he said.

Kai, Mao and Kaori walked toward the group. Hagi and Saya were off somewhere else. Hagi had asked Solomon and Kai to watch Red while he was on a date with Saya. "So, you're Saya's twin sister?" Red asked. Diva nodded smiling. "It was a surprise to all of us too," said Kai, "Diva and Saya moved here about three months ago and around that time was when Saya and Hagi got together." "No kidding?" Red asked. "Yep, it's true," said Diva. "Saya-neesama and I came from France." Red looked at her.

Saya smiled as she and Hagi walked along the sidewalk. Hagi had asked her to go out with him for the afternoon. She gladly accepted his invitation. She loves the idea of being alone with him. Red had moved into Hagi's small apartment with him. She couldn't get to see him as much as she would like. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Is everything alright? My love?" he asked. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just wish we could spend a little more together like we use to." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My love," he said as they stopped. They faced each other. "You should know that I love you with all my heart." He kissed her cheek. "But I have a duty to my clan. As long as Red is here; I must keep him out of trouble the whole time he's here. I wish to spend all the hours of the world with you more than anything." She smiled as he touched her cheek with a warm hand. She touched it smiling at him.

Their lips met. Saya deepened the kiss. People walked by taking notice of the couple standing there. "Mommy look,' said a little boy pointing to them. His mother smiled at them. "They're showing that they love each other," she told her son then walked off. They pulled away after a few minutes. "Shall we," said Hagi taking her hand. She nodded smiling. They walked down the sidewalk with thoughts of wonderful they would share.

Hagi had already put aside his duty to his clan and focused on his lover. It was easy for him to do so. Saya was everything to him. He would abandon his clan completely for her if she wished it. Saya looked at the beach. Kai had told Hagi that Saya loved the beach but not as much she loves him. Hagi smiled at his love. She was so beautiful. He took her down the stairs toward the sand. They sat down onto the sand. "It's so beautiful," she said happily.

Hagi looked at her then the sea. "Yes, you are," he said. Saya brushed. That was something Hagi would say. They lay down onto the sand. Saya put her head onto his chest and looked up at the bright blue sky. Hagi stroked her hair. Then a large wave rose up from the ocean heading right for them. Hagi quickly scooped up Saya in his arms and leapt back. The water slammed down onto the sand where they had been moments ago. A man with long blonde appeared from the wave. "So, you sensed my wave before it hit you," he said, "You must be a element caster." Hagi placed Saya down onto her feet.

The man spends another wave toward. Hagi swung his arm forward creating lightening to shield them from the wave. Saya shielded herself from the steam. The man appeared from above with water on his fist. Hagi created in his palm. The two elements connected. Saya watched the battled against water and lightening. The man smiled then the water grew bigger and bigger. Saya gasped. "Hagi!" she shouted. Hagi tried to react in time but the man was faster than his own speed. Saya watched as the water slashed down onto Hagi's body.

The man laughed as he stood over Hagi's wet body. "Take that," said the man. "Why are you attacking us?" Saya asked. The man turned to her. "Because," he said, "It's killed or be killed in this world of element casters." "Element casters?" said Saya. Hagi grabbed the man by the ankle. Lightening went up his leg and surrounded his body. The man fell back. "Hagi!" Saya cried running to his side. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," said Hagi getting up to his feet. Saya helped him to his feet. "…." Hagi looked to the man.

"I think you got him," said Saya hoping. "No," said Hagi, "He's not dead yet." The man jumped up to his feet. "Nice try, kids," he said, "I'm afraid, you're just about finished here." He made a sword out of the water from the sea. Saya looked at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't have the power to fight him directly. Hagi created a sword from his lightening. The man and Hagi clashed blade as they swung for the other's head. Saya stepped back. The two element casters crossed blades. _"What are you waiting for? Fight," _said a voice in the back of Saya's head as she watched. _"Call the power of the wind to add you."_

Hagi fell to the sandy earth. "HAGI!" Saya shouted. The man stood over him. "Is that all you got?" he said, "I thought you were more of a changelle than that." "Get away from him!" Saya shouted. The man turned to her. "What are you going to do about it?" he hissed. Saya froze in her tracks. "You are just a weak defenseless little girl. You're so helpless; you can't even save your boyfriend!" "Don't….." she bit her lip. Her chiropteran rage was awaking. "Don't count me out just yet!" she roared. Then the wind blew harder than it has been. Saya held out her hand. Hagi slowly got up to his knees.

"Saya," he said looking to his love. The man shielded his eyes. "What….?" He cried, "What are you?" "I'M A CHIROPTERAN!" she roared. The wind blew harder. Hagi knew what this meant. A wind caster was born. Not just any wind caster but his Saya was the caster. The wind swirled into Saya's palm creating a blue glowing orb. She charged toward her target. The man managed to avoid the attack with a leap into the air and landing onto the water. Saya turned to face him standing in front of Hagi.

"Get back here coward!" she roared. Her eyes were glowing red. The man had never seen anything like it. He had heard of chiropterans but never faced one before. Saya swung her arm back and let go of the blue orb. The wind picked up speed as the orb headed for him. Saya growled then the orb hit its target. The man rolled across the surface of the water. He slowly got to his feet. Saya had taken running onto the surface of the water. She swung her fist into his nose spending him flying once again.

The man slashed into the large rock a few feet away from the shore. Saya picked up speed as the wind blew harder. She let out a powerful roar creating more powerful winds. The man's arms and legs ripped from the harsh winds. Saya swung her fist into his gut. Hagi got to his feet. "Saya," he said. A cloud of dust and smoke covered where Saya and the man were. Hagi took a step toward the sea. The man fell to the sea with his skin and his clothes torn up from the powerful winds. Saya's fist was an inch from the crater that she had made with the man's body. The man hit the water. He looked up at Saya.

Her eyes were their usual color as she was catching her breath. "Don't ever mess with my boyfriend again," she hissed, "Or otherwise, I'll kill you!" her eyes were red again. The man began to close his eyes. "Damn…..you…..brat…." he was gone. Saya's eyes turned back to their original color. "Saya," said Hagi. Saya looked up at him. "Hagi," she said before her body felt heavy. She fell forward toward the sea. Hagi appeared at her side and caught her before she hit the water. "Saya!" he said. She closed her eyes.

Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Saya," he said looking down at her. She didn't response. He kissed her forehead. "My Saya," he said, "My love. My wind goodness." He carried her to Julia's clinic. The love of his life was now a wind caster or was it her chiropteran's abilities? Either way she saved him. He didn't care if he was saved by a girl. he loves this girl deeply and would put her first before his own pride.

Diva waited in the waiting area. Solomon, Kai, Red, Mao, Kaori and Joel were there too. Diva looked up at the clock. _Saya-neesama, _she thought as she glared t the clock. Julia had called Joel to tell him that something had happen to his oldest daughter. The two sidling doors opened. They all looked to see Hagi stepping out into the waiting area. "Hagi!" Diva cried out. "Hagi! How's Saya?" Kai asked. Hagi looked at him. Kai noticed the look on his face wasn't good. He made a fist. "We don't know yet," Hagi replied.

Diva got up and ran toward him. "What ya mean?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "That's my older sister in there!" Hagi saw the tears flowing from her eyes. She truly was Saya's little sister. "You're the boyfriend! You have been protecting her!" "She passed out Diva," Hagi replied, "I…." Diva punched him in the face. "DIVA!" Joel shouted grabbing her wrist. "I know how you feel but punching people won't help Saya." Diva pulled her wrist away from his grasp. Tears in her eyes as she thought about her sister.

She turned to Hagi. "If anything happens to neesama! You the one to blame!" George and Riku came in with David and Louis. "Riku! Dad!" said Kai when he saw his father and little brother. Riku ran to his older brother. "Is Saya-chan okay?" he asked. Kai looked to the doors. Julia came out with Saya behind her. "Saya-neesama," Diva cried out hugging her sister to death. "Diva!" Saya gasped, "Can't breath."

Diva cried into Saya's shoulder. "Saya-neesama," she cried. Saya smiled stroked her sister's back. Hagi watched the two girls. Kai and Riku ran to their friend's side. Solomon was at the girls' side too. Hagi walked toward his lady-love hoping she will forgive him. Saya and Diva pulled away. Saya turned to Hagi. She smiled and kissed him. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "Yes," he replied. "Good," she replied kissing him once again.


	5. Chapter 5, Saya's dark secret

**Saya: "What now?"**

**kai: "Don't know,"**

**Di.M.H: "Hey Saya, I have a romance for you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Why do one now?"**

**Di.M.H: "I thought why not, I mean I think its fair,"**

**Kai: "About one about me?"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya is my fovarite character and besides I think that her and Hagi would be great for this story,"**

**Saya: "Yeah, relax Kai,"**

**Kai: (rolls his eyes)**

**Di.M.H: (gets an annoyed on her face)**

**Saya: "What is it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Hagi isn't coming today, Damn I hoping, I make him a bad ass, in this story,"**

**Kai: "You do that in every story,"**

**Saya: "Not every story, I think that Hagi will like it,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, I forgot to mention, Hagi and Solomon are friends in this one and Diva is alive but not evil,"**

**Kai: "YOU DID WHAT?" **

**Saya: "I guess, that works,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know I promised Diva, I would put her in one of my stories other than 'the bond we built as a family', which reminds me that still isn't finished,"**

**Kai: "You get new ideas for fanfics a lot,"**

**Saya: "Can we get to the story, I want to read it,"**

**Kai: "All because it's a love story between you and Hagi,"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay,okay Saya, we'll start the story now,"**

**Saya: "YAY!"**

**Di.M.H: "One more thing, I've decided instead of calling this openings they're now caled breaks in between chapters, anway let's get on with the story, please please review, thank you and enjoy, join us next time for the next to break,"**

**Saya: "I can't wait to start," **

**Di.M.H: "Calm down Saya, greez,"**

Saya Otonashi and the four elements.

Chapter 1, new country, new school

Saya looked out the window of her old home, knowing that this was the last time she would see it. Diva ran through the bedroom door. "Neesama," she sang. Saya turned to her little sister. Diva was excreted they were moving to Okinawa Japan in just four hours from now. Saya knew that her sister was the reason. Anshel had pulled some strings. Diva was a big time singer in France. Saya was her older sister but wasn't a singer.

Saya never found comfort in singing. She was glad to move away from their home. Saya didn't have any friends. Anyone that tried to make friends with her were only interest to get know Diva because they were her fans. Diva loved her sister to no end but when her fans would use Saya to get to her that made Diva mad. Saya was a sweet girl but to everyone else she was their ticket to see Diva. Saya wouldn't say that she hated having Diva as a sister. Saya loves Diva to no end too but it was hard sometimes.

Saya didn't trust anyone in their hometown because people would use her to see Diva. "What is it Diva?" Saya asked. Diva smiled and leapt onto the bed. "I can't to make new friends," she said, "This is the start of something new." Saya just smiled. Diva childish behavior always put Saya in a good mood. Diva lay down on her back at Saya's feet. "Who knows," she said looking up at her sister. "Maybe you can make some friends too." Saya only hoped that was true. It might turn out like everywhere they went where Diva was the central of attention not Saya. "I'm just glad to get out of this town," said Saya looking out the window again.

Diva nodded and rolled over on her stomach. "Well, at least we have each other," she said smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Yeah, at least we have each other." The two sisters laughed. "Saya! Diva!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down we got to get going!" "Okay Joel!" they both called back. They got up and grabbed their things then ran down the stairs to where their father Joel was waiting. Anshel was there too. Saya groaned when she saw Anshel. She hated Anshel. He wasn't her favorite person in the world. He always tried to change her. Diva was his favorite twin.

Joel loves both of the twins very much. "Anshel is here to see us off," said Joel. Saya growled under her breath. Anshel did nothing. "I will be there soon enough to visit," he said. Diva smiled, Saya frowned. Joel picked up a suitcase and carried it to the car. Anshel helped them put their things into the car. He gave them all something. Joel got the notes that Anshel had made for him. Diva got a beautiful necklace. Saya got a wore out T-shirt. Saya groaned at her gift. "A lady doesn't compliant about their gifts," said Anshel.

They landed in Okinawa around noon. Saya had chosen her new room. Diva was next to her sister. Joel had brought a Japanese-like home. Saya liked the idea living in a Japanese style home. Diva found it interesting living there. Saya stepped out the house with the garbage bag in her hand. She placed it on the side of the sidewalk in front of their home. She saw a boy with reddish brown hair stepping out from the restaurant next door.

"Hey," he called. "Hello," said Saya smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before," said the boy, "You new to the neighborhood?" "New to the country," said Saya. The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay that's cool," he said, "I'm Kai Myagusuku," Saya smiled at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi and I just moved here from France." "France, Huh?" said Kai setting the bag down onto the sidewalk. "It's nice to meet you Saya." "You too Kai," she replied. Diva stepped out the house. She looked at Kai. "Oh, neesama," she said turning to Saya. "Who is your friend?" Saya smiled at her little sister.

"Diva," said Saya, "This is Kai Myagusuku, right?" "Yeah," he said. "Hi," said Diva, "I'm Diva Otonashi, Saya-neesama's younger sister." Kai looked to Diva then at Saya. "Are you guys twins?" he asked. "Yep," said Saya, "People tell us apart from the length of our hair and our eye colors are different too. Diva has blue eyes and I have brown eyes." Saya's hair was shorter than Diva's. Kai just nodded. "What school are you guys going to?" he asked. Saya thought about it for a moment. "Koza High?" she said.

"I go there," said Kai. Diva and Saya smiled. "Maybe I can show you girls around school and the town?" he said. Then a little boy that looked to be fourteen stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey Riku," Kai called to him. The boy ran toward him. "Saya, Diva, I would like you to meet my little brother Riku." "Hello," said Riku smiling bowing his head to them. "Hi," said Diva smiling. "It's nice to meet you Riku," said Saya. "Riku and I live next door," Kai explained, "Our dad runs the restaurant there." He pointed to the restaurant.

"I see," said Saya looking to the restaurant. "Omoro?" she said. "That's the name of the restaurant," said Riku. Joel came out and smiled at the two boys. "Joel," said Diva. "This is Kai and Riku Myagusuku," said Saya, "They live next door." "It's nice to meet you boys," said Joel, "I am Joel Goldscnidth." "Hello Joel-san," said Riku. "It's nice to meet you too sir," said Kai. A man stepped out from the restaurant. "Hey dad!" Kai called.

The man walked toward them. "This is our dad," said Kai. The man smiled. "I'm George Myagusuku," said the man. "Hello George-san," said the girls. Joel shook his hand. The Myagusukus were very nice to them. Kai was seventeen years old and Riku was fourteen. Saya and Diva loved talking to them. Saya had finally made some friends with Diva too. Kai and Riku weren't into opera which was what Diva sang. They heard her sing and they said she was good. Saya loved it. Kai said that he would walk with them to school until they got use to the route. That made them feel a whole lot better.

Saya, Diva and Kai were walking to school the following day. 'So," said Kai, "What do you girls think about Okinawa so far?" "It's so beautiful," said Saya. "This so peaceful too," said Diva. Kai laughed. "I know, Okinawa is famous for its nice weather," he said, "But it's just like anywhere else though." "Kai!" a voice called out. Kai froze in his tracks. A girl with long brown hair ran toward them. "Great," Kai groaned. "Who is that?" Diva asked. "My girlfriend," Kai replied. Saya looked at him surprised.

The girl stopped and eyed the twins. "Who are you two?" she asked. "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is my sister Diva. We just came here from France and Kai is showing us the way to school," Saya replied. "So, they're new?" the girl asked Kai. Kai nodded. The girl turned back to them and smiled. "I'm Mao Jahana, Kai's girlfriend," she said, "It's nice to meet you girls." Saya and Diva nodded. "So, why are you showing them the way to school?" Mao asked. "They moved right next door to me," said Kai. "Okay, then," said Mao grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. They continued walking down the sidewalk.

When they got to school; Saya eyed a senior with long dark hair and light blue eyes, lighter than Diva's. He looked so handsome. Saya recognized the blonde haired boy standing beside him. "Who is that hot guy?" Diva asked. Kai and Mao looked to see the two boys standing there. "Oh, that's Solomon Goldsmith," said Kai. "We know who Solomon is," said Diva, "Joel is friends with his older brother Anshel and he has a crush on Saya-neesama." Saya groaned as Diva brought it up. "I mean the guy standing beside him."

Kai looked again. "Oh, you mean Hagi Black," he said. "Hagi Black?" Saya replied. Kai nodded. "Yeah he and Solomon hang out together all the time," said Mao, "Hagi and Kai were good friends at one point." "That's ancient history," said Kai, "He and I stopped hanging out about two years ago." Saya looked at Hagi. She felt strange around him. Her body felt hot like she was on fire. Mao sighed. "You and Hagi use to get into fights all the time, right?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Like I said it's ancient history."

Diva saw Solomon looking their way. She smiled and grabbed Saya by the wrist. "Since we know Solomon," she said, "We'll go say hello." "Okay," said Kai, "Just head to the main office afterwards." He and Mao walked off. Saya groaned. The last thing she wanted was for Solomon to act like they were a couple. "Hello Saya, hello Diva," said Solomon when he saw them. Diva hugged Solomon. She liked Solomon but he liked Saya. He tried to hug Saya but Saya just shook his hand. Hagi noticed how she was acting toward Solomon.

"Girls," said Solomon, "This is Hagi, Hagi this is Saya and Diva." "Hi ya," said Diva to Hagi. Hagi nodded. "Hello," said Saya but for some reason it was hard for her to speak to him. Hagi nodded again. Saya could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Diva shook Hagi's hand. When Saya touched his hand to shake it; she felt sparks shot out from her hand to his. Her face turned red. Hagi did nothing more but shook her hand. Solomon smiled at them. Diva noticed the look on Saya's face and giggled.

Solomon chuckled. "Hagi has that affect on women," he explained wrapping his arms around Saya. Saya pushed him away. Diva laughed even harder. They didn't notice the look on Hagi's face when Solomon put his arms around Saya. He felt like ripping Solomon's head his shoulders but when Saya pushed him away he felt better. Saya ducked as Solomon tried to kiss her. His lips hit Diva's cheek just like Saya had planned. Diva mouthed "thank you" to Saya. Saya wrinkled at her sister. Solomon didn't seem too happy.

Hagi turned his head so Solomon wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Saya titled her head to the side. The bell rang for class. "See you later Solomon," Diva called out. "Goodbye girls," said Solomon, "See you later." Saya was to get away from Solomon. Diva couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny Diva?" Saya asked nervously. "You like Hagi," she cried out. Saya's face went red. "I do not!" she shouted. Diva giggled again. "Yes you do," she said, "It's written all over your face." She skipped to the main office.

Saya kept her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hall. They got their schedules for class. They headed to English. Diva opened the door. Saya froze in the doorway when she saw Solomon and Hagi standing there. "Wow," said Diva, "We have a class with Solomon!" Solomon saw them in the door way. Saya groaned as he waved to them. She saw Kai, Mao and some of their friends hanging out at the back of the room. Saya led Diva to the back to where Kai and Mao were. Kai and Mao waved to them when they saw them.

"Saya, Diva," said Kai, "This is Kaori, a friend of ours." Kaori waved to them Diva smiled and waved back. Saya smiled too. Hagi gestured to Kai to come over by them. "I thought you don't hang out with Hagi anymore?" Diva asked. Kai looked at her. "Well, sometimes we hang out but like we use to." He walked over and talked to them for a bit. Soon the teacher came into the room. "Alright class," he said, "let's have a seat." The students took their seats. The teacher had Saya and Diva come up to the front.

The teacher gestured to them. "Okay class we have two new students joining us from France. Please give a warm welcome to Saya and Diva Otonashi." Everyone liked to see the twins. Saya eyed Hagi looking at her. Her face turned bright red as se jerked away. Diva giggled. "Diva," said the teacher, "You can have a seat next to Solomon." Diva sat next to Solomon. Saya could see the look on Solomon's face. He loved Saya but he liked hanging out with Diva too. "Saya," said the teacher, "You can sit next to Hagi."

Saya's face turned even redder as she took her seat. Hagi was looking out the window. She looked over at him brushing. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself. Hagi looked at her making her face go even redder. She quickly turned her head. Hagi sighed then looked back to the window. Saya looked back at him. Her eyes fell onto his lips. They were full with temptation. The teacher started the lesson but Saya's mind wasn't on the lesson. She was thinking of Hagi and kissing him. Her got redder and redder as the image came to mind. Hagi was writing down what was on the board.

Saya wanted to lean toward him and kiss his lips so bad but couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to be in a relationship with him. Hagi was so handsome, she couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at her. His voice made a shiver down her spine. The warmth of his body hit her skin. She felt like she could faint any moment now. Hagi was very different from the boys back in France. Saya couldn't help herself. She forced herself back from doing something at she would regret.

She looked over at Diva. She was taking notes with Solomon looking over her shoulder to help her. Saya felt she had to something get Hagi's attention. Hagi leaned forward toward her. Saya felt her face get redder. Hagi knelt down and picked up a pencil that she had dropped. "You dropped this," he said handing it to her. She took it from him. A sensation of sparks flew into the air as they touched. She quickly pulled the pencil out from his grip. They were both brushing. They turned their heads away from each other.

The bell rang for lunch; Saya got to her feet. Hagi did the same. She looked at him still brushing. Solomon walked over to Hagi. "Say, Hagi," he said, "What you say we invite Saya and Diva to join us for lunch?" Diva smiled. "That would be cool, right neesama?" she said turning to Saya. "I guess so," Saya replied. Diva cheered making Saya giggle. They followed Solomon and Hagi up onto the roof. Diva looked down at the school.

Kai, Mao and Kaori were here for lunch too. Saya sat down next to Hagi. Her face went red once she realized that she was an arm length away from him. Kai and his friends sat down with them. Solomon tried to sit down next to Saya but Diva sat him down next to her. Kai sat between Kaori and Mao. Saya tried to eat but having Hagi next to her made it hard for her to eat. She kept looking up at him then down at her food.

Diva noticed her sister not eating. That worried her; Saya was the big eater and for her not to eat meant something was wrong. "Neesama?" she said. Saya looked at her sister. "Are you feeling alright?" Solomon noticed it too. Hagi looked at Saya. "Is something?" Hagi asked. Saya's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I get it," said Mao. Diva and Kaori got it too. Kai and Solomon were confused. "Saya likes your friend Solomon," said Mao. Kai laughed at Saya. "Every girl has a crush on Hagi," he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Saya."

Hagi rolled his eyes. "Saya," he said. The way he said her name made her heart pound against her chest even harder. "You had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure it's just a crush. It will blow over in no time." Saya didn't want to stop loving him but she knew they were strangers. She had a better chance dating Solomon than someone she barely even knew. Saya couldn't imagine falling for Solomon ever. She looked at Hagi. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Deep down she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Saya and Diva walked to Julia's clinic. She was their usual doctor in France then transferred to Okinawa for a while. She got married to a man named David another friend of Joel's. "Hello Julia-san," said the girls. "Good evening girls," Julia replied smiling when she saw them. They lay down onto two beds while Julia pierced their skin with a needle into their arms. Soon they were finished. Julia handed Saya the note for the next appointment since she was the older twin. "So, how do you girls like Okinawa?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful," said Saya smiling. "And it's so peaceful," said Diva. Julia smiled. "So, is there anyone who strikes your interest?" Diva giggled as she looked at Saya. "Saya-neesama has a crush," she said. "Diva!" Saya said quickly. Julia smiled and turned to Saya. "Well, I never thought that Saya would be the one with a crush," she said, "So, what's his name?" Saya's face turned red. "His name is Hagi Black," she said turning her head to the side. Julia's eyes widen. "You mean Solomon's friend?"

Diva nodded. "Yep, Saya-neesama has been crushing on him since we were at school today," said Diva. Saya groaned and burled her face into a pillow nearby. Julia and Diva laughed. "Saya, you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Julia. Saya looked up at her. "I don't?" she asked. "No," said Julia, "Hagi is a handsome young man and he very polite too. I think you picked the right boy for your first crush. He knows how to treat a lady." "How do you know that Julia-san?" Diva asked.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes," Julia replied. Saya titled her head to the side. "Hagi is very different from the average boy," said Diva turning to Saya. Saya groaned. Diva giggled. Julia rolled her eyes. "You're done for the day," she said. "Thank you Julia-san," they said as they left. They headed home. Saya caught something at the corner of her eye. "Huh?" she said. Diva noticed too. "Hey that's our school uniform," said Diva. Saya saw Kai's little brother Riku leaning against the wall. A group of boys from their school had him trapped.

"Hey we're not done talking to you," said one of the boys. "Riku!" Saya and Diva cried as the boy pushed Riku into the wall. "Hey!" they shouted. The boys turned around. "What are you doing to him?" Saya shouted. "Saya-chan? Diva-chan?" said Riku when he saw them. "Oh, hey aren't you two the new girls at our school?" asked one of the boys. "Yeah so?" Diva asked harshly. "Relax," said another boy, "We have nothing against you yet."

"We just want to lay down some ground rules," said another boy. Saya had a bad feeling about this. One of the boys took a step toward them. "Why are you picking on Riku-kun?" Diva asked. The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Why?" a boy repeated, "Because, he's so easy. He's nothing like his big brother, is he?" "That doesn't give you the right!" Saya shouted. The leader turned to her. "Who died to make you the boss," he said.

Saya stood her ground stein. Then four boys of the group fell to the ground back first. They others turned around. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood there behind them. Kai had a bat over his shoulder. Riku was right behind his older brother. "Crap," one of the boys cried out, "It's Kai Myagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith and Hagi Black." "Leave my little brother alone," said Kai ready to wick some skulls in. Solomon shook his head. Hagi did nothing but gave them all a death glare. The boys backed away.

Saya and Diva saw the fear that these three boys put in others. The boys took off running down the road with their tails between their legs. Saya and Diva looked at each other. 'You okay Riku?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Riku. Kai turned to Saya and Diva. "Thanks for trying to help my little brother," he said. They smiled and nodded. Hagi picked up his backpack. "I need to get to work," he said, "See you later Solomon." "Sure," said Solomon, "See you later Hagi." Hagi nodded and walked past Saya.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him. He did nothing but walked passed her. Her heart pounded against her heart as his arm brushed against hers. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. "I better get home too," said Solomon. He hugged Diva and tried to kiss Saya on the cheek. Saya jumped back causing him to kiss Diva again. Kai and Riku laughed. Solomon walked off."We should head home too," said Kai to Saya, Riku and Diva. They all nodded. They headed home with their friends. Saya wondered if she would get Hagi to know just how she felt toward him. How she hoped that he will feel the same way that she did.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. Hagi was walking home from work which happens to be the way toward her house. Kai had told her that Hagi helped out at their family's restaurant. Saya watched him carefully. Never had she been like this. She kept wishing that he would jump through her window and kisses her. She knew that was just a fantasy that she had. She assured herself that Hagi wasn't interested in her. Her eyes fell onto his lips. How she wanted to kiss his lips. Hagi was the most perfect guy in the world to her.

Diva had said that she thought that Hagi was kind of cute. Saya wanted to slap her for saying that he wasn't attractive. Saya knew that Diva loves Solomon, so she didn't blame her sister for not finding Hagi cute. Saya wanted more in the world than to have Hagi as her boyfriend. She wanted to be in his arms at night and whisper sweet love into her ear. Saya shook her head trying to get Hagi out of her head but no matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Saya banged her head on the glass on the window. She looked out the window with her forehead against the glass. Hagi had stopped and turned behind him. Saya saw a group of boys creeping up behind him. She wanted to yell out to save him but Hagi had already known. The group of boys lunged at him. Hagi turned to the side. He kicked one boy under the chin. Another held up a broken glass wine bottle over his head. He was about bring it down into Hagi's neck. Saya gasped.

Hagi jabbed his elbow into his gut making the boy fall to the ground on his knees. The two others threw their fist into the air. Hagi bashed his fist under one's jaw and his other fist made contact with the second boy's face. Saya watched as he took them all down one by one. Soon the group was on the ground. She smiled happy that he was unharmed. Hagi sighed and shook his head. "Beat it," he said. The boys got up and ran for the hills.

Saya placed her chin on her hand. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Hagi turned around and walked off. Saya wished he would stop then look up to see her. Then maybe he would come through the window to kiss her lips. She shook her head again. Hagi was gone. She groaned then checked the clock. It was six minutes past seven. She got ready for bed. She climbed into bed and fell asleep for a good night sleep.

Hagi walked through his door of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his bag down onto the table. He pulled out paper and pencil. He began to write a letter to his family in France. An image of Saya appeared in his mind. He had told himself that she wasn't interested in him. He had come to Japan to hide his past. Saya would just be in danger. He \couldn't get her out of his head. All day, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her.

Hagi got up and opened the freeze. He pulled out a can of a Japanese soft drink. He was lucky if he even got wine in Japan. Wine in Japan was a bit rare to find then tea or alcohol than France. He took a sip from the can. He placed it down onto the counter beside the small freeze. His apartment was a bit small. It had one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, a tiny bathroom and one small table in the middle of the apartment. The last thing he would want is to bring a girl in here. He couldn't imagine Saya living in this small of a place.

He sat down onto the bed that on the floor. He couldn't afford a bigger apartment. He came to Japan escape the rich life. He took what money he could. Everyone only wanted to hang out with him for the money he had. His clan was very big in France, England and the United States. His clan was known in small countries in the world. Hagi had no desire to be a part of that kind of family. His father and mother were gone. He had lived with his uncle and his younger cousin whose parents were gone too.

Hagi was the hare to the head of the clan. His uncle was currently the head of the clan. Hagi never wanted to be the head of his clan. He saw the world as something that he could travel and met the girl of his dreams. He was starting to think that Saya was the one for him. She was very beautiful. He didn't know very much about her but he still loved her. He sighed and pulled out his cello and began to play. The melody carried throughout the apartment like water flowing the river. Images of Saya came to mind as he played.

If he could he would have Saya as his own girl. She was so beautiful. When he told her that it was just a crush it hurt his heart. He wanted her to love him forever. He never felt so strongly about anything except for leaving his clan behind. Hagi was no longer a part of the Black clan. He was his own person. He stopped as he heard a noise. The glass on the window flew into the air. "Again?" he hissed. A man wearing a black mask shot through the broken window and landed onto his feet.

He pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and swung at Hagi's head. Hagi disappeared into the wind. The man looked around for him. Then something felt like it was creeping up his body. He looked down. Hagi stood in the shadows of the apartment. Blue electricity shot up the man's leg. The man fell to the floor. "You should never face off with a lightening caster," said Hagi as he stepped out from the shadows. The man let out a scream of pain as his body shook violently. Then the whole apartment went dead silent.

Hagi walked toward the corpse. "I tried to warn you," he said picking up the knife and held it over the corpse's neck. He dropped the knife into the base of the neck on the corpse. With one powerful kick the corpse flew into the air and out of the apartment. It landed into the trash below. Hagi closed the window. "Fool," he hissed looking out the window. He turned and went to bed. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to making Saya his girlfriend.

**Saya: "Wow that's was something,"**

**Kai: "That was only the first chapter sis,"**

**Diva: (walks in) "Hi guys,"**

**Saya: "Hey Diva,"**

**Kai: "Sup,"**

**Diva and Saya: (looks at Kai)**

**Kai: "What?"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey looks like we have someone joining us, hey Diva,"**

**Diva: (laughs) "Hi,"**

**Di.M.H: "I've asked Diva to join us for the story and Hagi will too, if I can get him here,"**

**Saya; "I can ask Hagi to come, he'll come if I say so,"**

**Kai: "I know you will sis,"**

**Diva: "I saw Hagi a while ago,"**

**Di.M.H: "WHAT? and you don't drag him here? WHAT THE HELL DIVA?"**

**Diva: (giggles) "Sorry,"**

**Saya: "I'll get Hagi for you, he will be here by the next break,"**

**Kai: "What you're going to kiss him to death just to come?"**

**Saya: "SHUT UP KAI!" (gets annoyed)**

**Di.M.H: "While Saya does that, let's get on with hte story, please leave a review or two, please, I'll have Kai do a monkey trick for you guys if you guys want, Tee hee hee,"**

**Kai: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?"**

**Di.M.H: "You make it so easy Kai,"**

**Saya and Diva: (laughs in the background)**

**Kai: (groans and walks out)**

**Di.M.H: "Looks like we need to get Kai back too, See you guys later, over and out,"**

Chapter 2, the English project

Saya sat in her seat in history. She was sitting next to Solomon. She groaned as he reached for her hand. "Back off," she hissed. Solomon pulled his hand back. Saya heard Diva giggling in the background. She groaned again. "Okay class," said the teacher, "I'm assigning you all on a project with a partner." He scanned the room. "Kai Myagusuku you're with Mao Jahana," he said. Kai and Mao smiled and kissed when he wasn't looking. "Diva Otonashi you're with Solomon Goldsmith." Diva smiled. Solomon was disappointed that it wasn't' Saya but was glad that it was Diva though.

Saya waited for her name to be called. "Saya Otonashi," the teacher finally said, "You're with Hagi Black." Saya's heart went full speed in her chest. Why Hagi? She looked over to where Hagi was sitting. He looked at her too. She turned her head back to the front. Hagi gripped his fingers tightly. "Each of you will chose a topic on any romance story you like," the teacher continued on, "That's why I have assigned you to a group." Mao raised her hand. "Yes?" said the teacher. "You put us as a boy/girl pair," she said. The teacher smiled at her words.

"Yes, I did," he said, "I want the guys to give their opinion on romance stories and the girls give their opinions." "So, it's to see who finds romance stories interesting?' Saya asked. "Yes that's right Miss Otonashi," said the teacher. "Why have us do a project like that?" Kai asked. "To see if it's the boys or the girls that find these entraining," the teacher replied, "So, get with your partners." "I wish we were partners Saya," said Solomon. "I'm glad we're not," Saya replied making her way toward Hagi.

"I guess we're partners," she said to Hagi. "What romance story should we do?" she asked. "Twilight?" said Kai. Saya looked over to see Kai and Mao talking about what love story to do. "Like you have something better," said Mao. "Yeah, wolf man," said Kai. "That's a horror movie!" Mao shouted. "It's also a love story," said Kai. Mao rolled her eyes. "Romeo and Juliet," said Diva. "That sounds good to me," said Solomon smiling. Hagi gripped the desk. "What should we do?" Saya asked.

"I don't know," Hagi replied, "Let's go to the library after school." "Oh, I can't," said Saya, "Diva and I have a doctor's appointment after school." "I see," he said, "Perhaps, we should go to the school's library during break." "Okay," she said smiling and nodded. Hagi couldn't help but look at her. He loved her smile it was so beautiful. She looked so much better when she smiles. Hagi's heart pounded against his chest.

The library was huge more so than the one in her old school in France. Saya sat down at a table nearby. Hagi came with books in his arms toward the table. "Do you need any help?" Saya asked. "No, I'm fine," he replied placing the books down onto the table. 'Okay," said Saya taking the first book from the pill. "How about New Moon that's a romance novel." "Perhaps," said Hagi reaching for the next book. "Ten Tang?" Saya asked. "The man misunderstood when I told him that we were looking for romance stories."

Saya giggled quietly. They went through the pill but didn't find one good book to use. Saya leaned back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" she asked, "Break is almost over and we haven't got a single book." Hagi reached over her head making her brush as he reached for a book on a shelf behind her. He pulled out a book that Saya had read but never thought about using for the assignment. "I never thought about that," she said. Hagi looked at the book. "Have you ever read this?" he asked. "Yeah, at least six times," she replied, "It's really good too. Do you like it?" "Yes," he replied.

"I have read it about five times." She smiled. They were getting off to a good start in their relationship. "We can use that," she said, "That's what I was thinking," he said. They laughed. They opened the book and read it over the other shoulder. Saya tried to ignore the beating of her heartbeat. Hagi did the same. Their hearts combined into one beat. It was a very fast and even thyram. They looked into the other's eyes. Saya felt herself leaning up toward him. Hagi felt his body leaning downwards toward her.

He quickly pulled away the moment he realized what was happening. Saya sat back in her chair with her head turned away from him. She was brushing pretty hard. _I almost kissed Hagi, _she thought. She took a deep breath. Hagi shook his head. He had to keep his mind on other things but her lips kept popping up in his head. He looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly now. Saya felt the same way. They tried not to kiss but it was getting harder and harder. Then the bell rang. That helped them a bit.

They walked toward science together. They had that class together too. Saya kept her hands in her pockets trying so hard not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. They walked side by side which made it harder. Diva ran up to them and placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Sooo," she said looking into her sister's face. "What happened to you neesama? Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder now. She looked at Hagi. He looked straight ahead. Saya looked away. Solomon appeared from behind the door of a classroom.

He waved to them. Saya growled under her breath. Hagi walked toward his friend. Kai was there too with Mao and Kaori. They stepped into the room and sat down in their seats. Saya and Hagi who sat next to each other tried not to look at each other. Solomon was getting jealous of Hagi for hanging around Saya. The lesson began but Saya's mind was on other things. She looked out the window. A bird flew by the window. Saya watched the wind blew the leaves on trees. She always had an interest in the wind for some reason.

She looked back at Hagi. He didn't look at her even though she wished he would. She looked back to the window. The wind continued to blow. She felt free as the wind blew through the sky. Saya always felt like the wind was calling to her. "Now on with the experiment," said the teacher as she began to pour purple liquid into a cup. "Now who would come up and do this experiment?"she asked. She looked around, no one raised their hand. "Saya and Hagi," she said, "Will you please come up." "Huh?" said Saya looking to the front of the class.

Hagi walked to the front of the class. Saya got up and followed him. They got to the front. Saya felt a bit nervous. The teacher handed her a glass of green liquid and Hagi a cup with blue liquid inside. They poured the two liquids into the large bowl. Saya watched as the liquid in the bowl turned white. She waited for something to happen. Then the liquid rose up from the bowl scaring Saya. She jumped back against the black board. Then a gust of wind blew into the room spending the liquid back into the bowl.

Hagi looked over at Saya as the liquid went back into the bowl. The bowl overflowed but the moment Saya got scared it was like it wasn't even overflowing. The wind died down after a matter of seconds. The teacher looked at the bowl. "Yes well," she said but the bell rang before she could finish. Hagi grabbed Saya by the arm and pulled her into a closest nearby. "You're a wind caster," he said. "Huh? I'm a what?" Saya asked. So she didn't even know what she was. Hagi shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

"Hagi?" she said, "What was that? Why did you just bring me in here?" "Never mind it's nothing," he said opening the closet door. She grabbed his hand stopping him. "No, I want to hear what you have to say," she said, "Now what is a wind caster?" "It's something that's not important," he said, "its better you live a normal life." She wasn't buying it. "Hagi, I…..!" his lips met hers in seconds. Her eyes widen then closed. She deepened the kiss. Her whole body filled with strong warmth that she had never felt before.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "Sorry," he said, "I wasn't trying to….!" She kissed him again this time with her own free will. His eyes widen then closed. It was his turn to deepen the kiss. They pulled away after the sparks were gone. She brushed and turned away. "Saya?" he said looking at her. "I like you, Hagi," she said, "I've liked since we met." "That was yesterday," he said, "Yeah, I know but still," she replied, "I can't stop thinking about you. I always wanted to kiss you." She didn't face him.

Hagi realized maybe having a woman to love wasn't such a bad idea. "Saya," he said. She turned to face him. He kissed her lips once more. She kissed him back. "Saya-neesama?" said a voice. They quickly pulled away to see the others standing there. Solomon was hurt and felt betrayed. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Mao and Kaori were shacked. Diva couldn't find the words to say toward her sister. Saya realized that they were caught.

'Hagi," said Solomon coldly. Hagi knew what would happen next. Solomon swung his fist at Hagi's face. Saya caught his fist and turned it on himself. Solomon fell back to the floor. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm. "Back off Solomon!" she hissed. Diva helped him up to his feet. "Saya, why?" he asked. "I love him!" she shouted, "Diva loves you!" diva looked to her older sister. "Neesama," she said. Saya shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't know what came over me." She turned to Hagi. All she knew was that she loved him but the question was did he love her? Solomon made a fist but then let his hand fall to his side.

Saya walked past them all. She didn't know why but she had to get away from them. Hagi watched her run down the hall. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried out to her sister. "What now?" Kai asked Hagi. "I'll talk to her," said Hagi walking off after Saya. Kai made a fist and turned to Solomon. "Son of a bitch," Kai cried out, "You couldn't let Hagi have the girl?" "I love Saya," Solomon replied. "Lot of crap!" Kai shouted, "You like her because Hagi does! Face it! You only go after things that Hagi like! Why don't you just let your friend have the girl?" no one stopped him. They didn't have to it had to be said.

Saya grabbed the fiancé with both hands. "Damn it Solomon," she growled under her breath. "Saya?" said a voice she looked over her shoulder. "Hagi," she said as she saw Hagi standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya squeezed the fiancé. Hagi walked toward her. She fell into his arms. "Saya!" he cried, "Are you alright?" Saya looked up at his neck. "Saya?" he said. She reached up for his neck. "What's wrong?" she grabbed his neck and pulled herself upward. She burled her face into his neck.

She slowly opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She brought them to his neck. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva shouted snapping Saya back to reality. She pushed herself away from him. Diva ran toward her sister. "You haven't feed, have you?" she asked. "No," Saya replied. Diva reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of blood and handed it to Saya. Saya took the pack and bit into it. She looked at Hagi. She bit harder on the pack. Diva turned to Hagi. "You should know that neesama and I aren't human," she said.

"No Diva!" Saya shouted after finishing the blood pack. Diva looked to her sister. "You almost bit him," she said, "He has the right to know now." Saya growled. "You're chiropterans," said Hagi as if it wasn't a surprise. The twins looked to him. "How did….?" Saya asked. Hagi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back. Saya and Diva saw a paw print on his skin. "I am a werewolf," he replied. He turned to Saya.

"Saya, you should know that I don't care what you are. I love you as you are. We are two very different creatures but we share a love that's strong as our two species. If you love me like I love you." Diva smiled at Saya. "Hagi," said Saya. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you with all my heart." They kissed again. Diva smiled at them. Saya had not only made friends but have fallen in love. Diva couldn't be any happier for her older sister.

Hagi sat in a chair in his apartment. A knock on the door made him jump to his feet. He walked toward the door and opened it. "Surprise!" Saya cried out with a smile on her face Hagi was always happy to see his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "What brings you here Saya?" he asked stepping aside to let her in. Saya stepped into the apartment as she spoke. "We have a project due, honey," she said. He loved it when she called him that. "How did you get my address?' Hagi asked closing the door.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "I got it out of Kai." "Figures," said Hagi. Saya walked over toward him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back like always. They have been dating for three weeks. When they were at school; everyone would say that they were the couple from a fairy tale. The girls would get jealous of Saya for having handsome boyfriend that was so kind to her. Hagi would give her the world. "This is a small apartment sweetie,' said Saya. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.

"I like to think of it home," he said, "But now you are my home, Saya. No matter where I live as long as I have you, I'm home." Saya smiled up at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They back onto the bed. They continued kissing. "I love you Saya," he said in between kisses. "I love you Hagi," she said in between kisses. Saya's body was filled with warmth and his love. They pulled away after a few minutes. They got their things ready and started doing homework. "No one else is coming?" Saya asked.

"No one else is coming, yes my love," Hagi replied. She smiled at him then looked back at her work. They finished their math and now moved onto English. Saya wrote down what she thought of the story and then Hagi wrote his thoughts. They were finished after a few minutes or so. Joel had told Saya to be home by five but she had lost track of time. She want to spend more time with her boyfriend. They kissed again.

Saya's cell rang in her pocket. She pulled it out from her pocket answered. "Hello?" she said as Hagi kissed her cheek. "Didn't Joel give you a time to be home by?" said a voice. "Anshel," Saya growled. She had forgotten that Anshel was coming for a visit. Hagi kissed her neck. "You have been home at five," said Anshel, "Where are you?" "My boyfriend's," Saya replied. She liked the way that rolled off her tongue. "When did someone like you get a boyfriend?" Anshel sounded pissed.

"None of your damn business," she said letting Hagi kiss her lips. "A lady doesn't talk like that," said Anshel. "Screw you," said Saya. Hagi placed his chin on top of her head. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He gently bit her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Come home now!" Anshel shouted. Saya groaned after hanging up the phone. "Who was that my love?" Hagi asked kissing her cheek. "Anshel, Solomon's older brother," she said, "He's visiting today. That sucks. He and I don't really get along."

"Would you like it if I go with you?" Hagi asked. "Yeah, you know I would like that a lot," Saya replied kissing his chin. Hagi chuckled. They got up and headed to the door when a loud crash came from the window. "Again?" said Hagi as another man with a black mask lunged himself at them. Hagi disappeared into the shadow with Saya in his arms. The man looked around for them. Saya held her breath and crutched tightly onto his shirt. Blue electricity crept up the man's leg and shocked his whole body.

The man fell to the floor. Hagi walked toward the man. Saya followed behind him. Hagi reached into the man's vest and pulled out a knife. He held it over the man's neck. Saya grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. He wasn't going to kill with his lover there. He lowered the knife and grabbed some rope to tie him up. "Is that better my love?" he asked. Say grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

They called the police and took the man away after arresting him. Hagi threw an officer the knife he had. The officer walked off with the knife in a bag. Hagi turned to his lady-love. Saya smiled at him. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his arm. "You should really find a new place to live," she said, "I don't want my boyfriend to die in his own apartment. I couldn't stand it if I lose you." He kissed her lips. She kissed him back happily. The police left and Saya had begged Hagi to find a new place to stay.

They arrived at Saya's home in no time. Diva was sitting on the stairs with Kai and Riku. "Hey guys," said Saya who was holding Hagi's hand. Kai noticed the couple. "Well," he said with a smile. "Looks whose here, it's Bertha and Edward," he said teasingly. Riku and Diva laughed. "Shut up, Charley," said Saya teasingly. "Or should I say Mike," she continued. They all laughed. "Well, looky what we have here," said a voice. They looked up to see Nathan standing there. He smiled down at them.

"Nathan!" said Saya, "Hey it's been a while." Nathan giggled as he smiled. "May isn't it Saya," he said, "The harass to the chiropteran throne." "Shut up," said Saya and Diva smiling. Nathan disappeared and reappeared behind Saya and Hagi. "Who's your friend Saya?" he asked looking to Hagi then to Saya. "He's my boyfriend," said Saya happily. Hagi smiled as Saya curled up to him. Kai laughed. Nathan giggled. Saya kissed Hagi's cheek. "Looks like Saya has a boyfriend," said Nathan smiling, "Isn't that wonderful!"

The twins laughed. Nathan had a way of making them laugh. "So, what is his name dearly?" Nathan asked. "It's Hagi Black," Saya replied holding into Hagi's arm. "Of the Black clan?" Nathan asked. Hagi nodded. Nathan disappeared into the house and came back with Anshel and Joel. Saya groaned at the sight of Anshel. "Saya," said Anshel. "What?" she hissed. Diva rolled her eyes knowing what would happen next.

Hagi pulled his love aside. Anshel looked at Hagi with stoic eyes. Hagi glare back. "Anshel," said Joel, "This is Saya's boyfriend, Hagi Black." Saya liked the way that sounded. Solomon stepped out from the house. "Hey Hagi," he said not sounding too happy to see him. Ever since Saya and Hagi started dating he had a hard time getting to keep his friendship with Hagi. Hagi didn't really care what Solomon thought of him. All he really cared about was what Saya thought about him. Solomon walked toward them. "Hagi, Kai," he said, "We got a little problem." "What kind of problem?" Kai asked. "You know what kind," Solomon answered. Kai got up to his feet and turned to Hagi.

"I have to go," he said to Saya. "Okay, Hagi," said Saya kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later then?" he smiled and her lips. She kissed him back. When they pulled away; Hagi followed Solomon and Kai down the sidewalk. "You coming lover-boy?" Kai cried out. "I'm coming," Hagi replied following close behind. "What was that all about?" Diva asked. "Who knows," Saya replied with a struggle. Diva and Saya looked at each other then went inside. Saya ignored Anshel's leisure on being a proper lady.

Saya and Hagi stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Where is your project?" he asked. Hagi pulled out the assignment from his bag and handed it to the teacher. They took their seats. Saya sat next to her boyfriend. Hagi looked to see Solomon and Kai looking back at him. Saya grabbed his hand making him turn his attention to her. Diva sat behind her sister. Kai and Solomon went back to their work. Saya looked at the paper in front of her. How was she to know this? She sucked at English.

Diva was guessing at the answers. Saya read the first question. _On what year did Shakespeare wrote the play Hamilton?_ Saya remembered Joel going on and on about Shakespeare. She tuned him out every time. She looked down at the other question. Some were correct the spelling of a word or two. Four were on deciding which word went with what sentence. She got to correct the grammar when the bell rang. "Remember class," said the teacher, "What I didn't finish is homework."

Saya groaned as she putted her things away. Diva got up to her feet and walked toward Saya. "That was hard, right neesama?" she asked. Saya nodded. "Shakespeare, grammar, spelling, poetry, and putting the words in the right sentence; it's too much," said Mao. Hagi didn't compliant. "Hagi, didn't you think it was hard?" Saya asked. "No," he replied, "It was very easy." "Easy?" said Diva, "You had the same worksheet as us, didn't you?" Kai and Solomon laughed at Diva's question. "Hagi's smart," said Kai, "That kind of work isn't hard for him." "Nothing really is," Solomon added.

Saya looked up at Hagi. "Looks like neesama in dating a genius," said Diva. Saya rolled her eyes. Kai laughed. "Is there anything? Hagi can't do?" Diva asked him. "No," said Kai, "He's Mr. Perfect," Kai replied. Hagi shot him a look. "He's a very good boyfriend, too," said Saya smiling up at him. Hagi's face turned red. They all laughed. They walked to class. Saya held Hagi's hand the whole way. Little did she know of the danger that lies ahead for her and her friends more importantly her and Hagi's relationship.

**Diva; "Where is neesama?"**

**Kai: "Di.M.H said something about getting Saya ready for something,"**

**Di.M.H: (walks in) "Hey guys,"**

**Kai: "Where's Saya?"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave her the day off, she has a date with Hagi this evening, so I thought why not let her go,"**

**Diva; "That was nice of you,"**

**Saya: (walks in) "Sorry I'm late,"**

**Di.M.H: "I gave you the day off,"**

**Saya: "I wanted to come in today,"**

**Di.M.H; "Saya, you always come in when you need to, Kai has taken more days off than you,"**

**Kai: "Working with you, I need it,"**

**Saya: (shakes her head) "I know, but I want be here for the fans,"**

**Diva: "Saya-neesama, you are too nice,"**

**Kai: "Yeah sis, go have fun,"**

**Saya: "My date isn't until six, we'll be done by then,"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya's right, but next time I give you the day off take it, okay?"**

**Saya: (giggles) "Okay, i'll try it,"**

**Diva: "Let's get on with the story,"**

**Kai: "Yeah,"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay guys we will, I'm starting the story now, please please please leave reviews. I'll still planning on making Kai dance around like a monkey,"**

**Kai: "KNOCK IT OFF DI.M.H!"**

**Di.M.H; "Gotta go," (runs out the door with Kai chasing her)**

**Saya and Diva; (laughs in the background) "See you next time,"**

Chapter 3, fire, water and lightening

Kai stood over the burning corpse. Hagi and Solomon stood on either side of him. "Looks like another job done," said Solomon, "What do you guys think?" Kai looked at him. Hagi walked away from the burned corpse at his feet. "Where are you going?" Kai asked turning to face him. "I'm going to visit Saya," Hagi replied. Kai and Solomon looked at each other then back at him. "You spend a lot of time with her lately," said Kai rubbing the back of his neck. "He's in love," Solomon replied, "With the girl I love."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Solomon," Kai said, "You're sounding like a little kid." Hagi turned to face his friends. "But still," said Kai, "Don't you think that you might be putting her in danger?" 'Yeah, I do," Hagi replied, "But I love her deeply." Kai rolled his eyes. "What is it with werewolves and love? Huh?" he said Hagi shot him a look. Kai backed away. Solomon laughed at them. "We should get home soon," said Solomon.

Kai and Hagi nodded. "See ya guys later," said Kai as he headed home. "Later Hagi," said Solomon walking away. Hagi nodded and walked home. He got to his apartment around ten. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door. He pulled off his jacket then felt something jumping onto his back. "Guess who," said a cheerful voice. Hagi chuckled knowing that voice anywhere. He reached over and pulled her off.

"Hey," said Saya laughing. "How long did you wait for me for?" he asked. She kissed his chin. "Not long," she replied, "I saw you when you turned the corner and followed you in here." He chuckled. He had a feeling that he was being followed. He thought it was another man trying to rob him but it was his lady-love wanting his attention. He gently placed her onto the bed and kissed her lips. She smiled then kissed him back. Their hearts racing as they deepened the kiss. She leaned back onto her elbows. He hands stroked her hair.

"Don't you have to go home?" he asked. "What trying to get rid of me?" she asked jokey. Hagi chuckled. She placed her head onto his chest. They lay on the bed. Hagi looked up at the ceiling while stroking Saya's hair. The night was peaceful that night. Hagi never could remember the last time he laid in bed with someone special in his life. He never been in love before but with Saya it was so easy to love her.

Saya began to drift to sleep. "Saya?" said Hagi, "Hn?" she said. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sleep well Saya," he said kissing her forehead. He looked out the window. The streets were quiet, too quiet for this side of town but Hagi didn't care. He had his lady by his side. He was fine as long as he had Saya, he was fine. Soon he started to drift to sleep himself. "I love you, Saya," he said before closing his eyes.

It was the weekend; Saya sat in the row of the Opera house. Kai sat beside her. Hagi sat on her other side. The curtain pulled back and Diva took the stage. Riku who sat next to his older brother leaned forward. "Riku, lean back," said Kai. "Shh," said Saya shutting him up. Nathan had invited them to join him the Royal box. Joel and Anshel sat side by side. Saya grabbed Hagi's hand. Diva opened her mouth as the light shined on her.

Beautiful sound came out from Diva's mouth. Saya smiled at her little sister. Diva held her head back as she sang. Her arms moved through the air like the wind. Mao gasped in shock. "Wow, your sister is amazing, Saya," she said. Saya smiled and nodded. Diva danced across the stage. Hagi whispered in Saya's ear. "I have a feeling that you would be a great singer too," he whispered. Saya brushed and kissed his cheek. Kai rolled his eyes.

Soon the performance was over as soon as it began. Diva made her way back stage. Saya and the others waited for her. Diva ran and hugged her sister. "You were great Diva," said Saya after they pulled away. "Like always." Diva smiled and nodded. "That was great Diva-chan," said Riku smiling. Diva smiled at him. Everyone give her congregations for her performance. They went to Omoro to cerebrate. Kai and Riku passed out drinks. Hagi sat across from the twins. Saya and Diva talked on the performance.

Hagi knew that it was Diva time to have her big sister's attention but he wanted some too. Solomon sat next to him. He smiled at the twins. "They're always spending time together," said Solomon. Hagi looked at him. "Diva was the one that got all the attention. Saya was used by people just so they could get to Diva. For a long time Saya didn't trust anyone in their old hometown in France. They were orphans left on the streets." Hagi looked at his love and her sister. "They didn't have anyone to look after them," Solomon continued.

"They were forced to hunt for blood and food. Then one day…." The image of two small girls that looked to be five appeared in his mind. He was a young boy himself. Joel and Anshel were walking with young Solomon in toe. It was rainy night and Solomon wore his rain coat and hat. Joel stopped and turned to see the two girls on the side of the road. "Hello," he said. Little Diva hide behind little Saya, Saya growled showing her fangs. Solomon looked at them. He didn't think too much about them. They were wet and cold.

Joel knelt down in front of them. "Where are your parents?" he asked. Saya growled again. Joel held the underbred over their heads. Saya and Diva looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you two come home with me," he said, "I'm sure we can get you something to eat." Saya looked into his eyes. He was the first man to show them any kindness. "What is your name Mr.?" she asked him. "I'm Joel Goldscnidth," he replied, "What are your names?" "I'm Saya and this my little sister Diva," Saya answered.

Joel smiled and took their hands. "Joel," said Anshel. Joel turned to him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I'm sure," Joel replied. Anshel said nothing. "Come Solomon," he said. "Yes niisan," young Solomon replied as they walked. The image left his mind the moment it came. "And since, Joel has been their guardian." Hagi looked to Saya. He had never known that if Solomon didn't tell him.

Saya and Diva were orphans. He felt more of a connection to them more than ever. Diva ran toward Joel. Joel smiled as his foster daughter sat down in his lap. Saya laughed at her sister's actions. Anshel smiled at Diva. Hagi looked at Saya. She had to take of Diva when she was five and now even though they had a home and a father who loves them; she still takes care of Diva. Hagi wanted to help his love anyway he could. Solomon stood up and walked toward Anshel, who had called him to go. Kai and Hagi nodded to him. Solomon nodded back. Kai went to where Mao and Riku were sitting.

Saya sat down into Hagi's lap. Hagi chuckled as she jumped into his lap like a child into her parent's lap. She kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss. Diva rolled her eyes and went to mess with Kai. Saya slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hagi chuckled as she did so. Joel looked at the clock now the wall. "Girls," he called. Diva looked over her shoulder. Saya and Hagi pulled away and looked at him. "I have a meeting in the morning and we should get home now." Diva and Saya groaned. Kai laughed. Diva got up from her chair and headed toward the door. Saya got off Hagi's lap and kissed him goodbye before heading out the door.

Hagi stood up. Mao had left soon after the twins did. Riku went to bed. George went to help his youngest son to bed. Kai was the only other one left in the restaurant. They cleaned up and switched the "open" sign to "closed". "Hagi," said Kai. Hagi turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. "About the other element casters," Hagi held up his hand and looked to see if George was coming. Once they were sure he was not they continued. "What do they want?" Kai asked, "Solomon has been doing some work about hasn't find anything."

"I don't know what they're after," said Hagi, "But we can except the unexpected. Just keep your guard up Kai." Kai nodded. "Okay, see you later," he said walking up the stairs. Hagi stepped out the restaurant. He looked up to see Saya looking out her bedroom window. He chuckled. She wanted him there. He leapt onto the roof near the window. He looked to see Diva on Saya's bed. She was kicking her feet back and forth. "When are you going to tell them?" Diva asked. "I don't know if it's me," Saya replied.

Diva rolled her eyes. She stood up and headed for the door. "You have to tell Hagi this, neesama," she said. "I know, I know," Saya replied holding her head. Diva was gone making it Hagi's chance. He slipped into the open window and to the shadows. Saya sat down in her chair by her bed. "Damn it," she said, "I hate it when she's right." Hagi wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hagi," she said, "You scared me for a moment." "I'm sorry, my love," he said. She pulled him into a kiss. "I don't mind, it is you after all." She pushed him onto the bed. He chuckled as she climbed onto the bed beside him. He put his arms around her waist. They kissed again. They lay down onto the bed. Hagi stroked her hair. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. The shadows over the streets hiding a new powerful enemy just waiting to reveal itself to the world.

Kai, Solomon and Hagi all walked down the sidewalk on Monday evening. Kai looked around. "So, summer is around the corner," he said. Solomon nodded. "What are we going to do?" Solomon asked. "Well," said Kai, "I promised Riku that I would take him to the amusement park over break." "I got the whole break off from work," said Solomon, "Well, the first few weeks of break anyway." Kai and Solomon turned to Hagi. "What?"asked Hagi. "What are you doing over break?" Kai asked already knowing the answer.

"Saya wants to spend break together," he replied. Kai knew that was coming. Saya and Hagi were inseparable. Saya had him around her finger. Whenever she called him; everything else had to wait. Every night Saya would appear in his apartment and they would fall asleep in the other's arms. "Figures," said Kai and Solomon. Then a loud exploration came from the beach. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. "Let's go," said Hagi running toward the exploration. Kai and Solomon followed behind him.

They got to where exploration was. A man with a long cane stood there. "So this is Okinawa," he said. Kai, Solomon and Hagi stood on the beach. The man looked at them. "You must be the welcoming party," he said. "That's where you're wrong old man!" Kai shouted, "I'm only telling you once! Get the hell out of our town or else!" "Oh really?"said the man. He swung his cane into the air. Flames shot out at them. "Kai!" Hagi called out. Kai flew himself into the air and shot out a blast of fire out from his palms.

Solomon took a step and the water from the ocean rose up to the sky. The man leapt up into the air and spends a blast of fire at Kai. Hagi created an electric shield protecting Kai. The water splashed down on top of the man. The man hit the sand. "Now Hagi," said Solomon. Hagi created a stream of electricity into the man's body. Kai shot out a blast of fire from his mouth like a dragon. The man screamed out in pain. Water splashed down over his body dragging him to sea. Kai spent another blast into the air followed by lightening and water.

"Too easy," said Kai. "Teamwork helps a lot," said Solomon. Hagi nodded. "We got lucky this time," he said, "But what would happen if we come face to face with a wind caster?" Kai and Solomon looked at him. "Yeah, you're right man," said Kai, "What are we gonna do if we go against one?" "Wind is the strongest of the four elements," said Solomon, "We're in trouble when we go up against a wind caster but wind casters are hard to find nowadays." Little did they know; they knew a wind caster.

**Saya: "Hagi not coming until chapter ten or something like that, Kai and the others aren't here, Di.M.H dressed him up a fairy princess and now she trying to dress him up as a dog, Diva and Riku are trying to stop her, I wish them luck, Di.M.H's crazy, how i found out about Hagi? Solomon texted me letting me know,"**

**(door opens) **

**Saya: (turns around) "Hello Julia-san,"**

**Julia: "How many times do they have to leave you alone?"**

**Saya; (groans) "I don't know,"**

**Julia: "Well, we should start the chapter since they're not here,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya and Julia: (turns)**

**Saya: (eyes widen) "Hagi! but i thought..."**

**Julia: "You weren't suppose to be here until chapter ten or something,"**

**Hagi: "Solomon was just mistaken,"**

**Saya: (gets all happy) "Yay!" (grabbs Hagi's arm)**

**Julia; (giggles) "Looks like Saya's happy,"**

**Hagi: (smiles and kisses Saya's forehead)**

**Saya: (smiles at Hagi then turns to the readers) "I work on getting Di.M.H and the others back here if I can, I promise to stop Di.M.H from making Kai dance like a monkey, then again, she'll only do that if you guys say so, please don't, I don't want to hear it from Kai later, thank you everyone, bye,"**

**Julia: (smiles)  
**

Chapter 4, the fourth element reveals

Saya sat on the windowsill of her bedroom window looking out at the stars. The night sky was clear as a bell. She sighed. The door to her bedroom opened. Joel stepped into the room. "Saya?" he said. Saya looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes Joel?" she asked. Joel sat down on the chair at her desk near the bed. "I've heard something," he said. Saya got nervous for some reason. "What?"she asked hoping he wouldn't say that she couldn't see Hagi again. "Diva told him, that Hagi is a werewolf."

Saya had seen more of Hagi's wolf indicts than Diva. "Yeah he is," she said nervously. "Well, that's good I was getting worried," said Joel. Saya was confused. Normally that was a big turn off for a parent when they learned that their child was dating a werewolf. "Saya, I know that you and Diva are chiropterans," he said, "I think it's good to know that your boyfriend isn't human too. I want you to be happy in your relationship with this boy." "I am," Saya replied smiling. Hagi made her very happy.

Joel stood up and walked toward the door. "I just wanted to know if my girl is happy with her chose," he said turning to face her. Saya nodded smiling. "I'm very happy with Hagi," she said. Joel smiled and then left the room. Saya looked out the window. Hagi appeared from the shadows of the night. "You sure do pop up a lot," she said. "Sorry, does that bothering you?" he asked. Saya kissed him on the cheek. "No," she replied, "I love it." He kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss. "Come in," she said.

He climbed into the room. They kissed again. It wasn't long until they were on the bed. They kissed continuously. She placed her head onto his chest. He had his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. Then a knock on the door causing them to stop. Hagi vanished into the shadows. The door opened and Joel peered in. "What is it Joel?" Saya asked. "It's nothing," Joel replied, "Good night Saya." "Good night Joel," she replied. He closed the door behind him. Hagi popped out from the shadows.

Saya smiled and patted to the bed for him to sit back down. Hagi sat down onto the bed. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, about that Hagi," she said, "Joel has a intently to do that sometimes." Hagi chuckled. "I don't mind," he said, "Joel just worries about you and he wants to make sure you're safe." He kissed her forehead. Saya kissed his lips. They lay back down onto the bed. They kissed again. Their lips like magnets. Soon they fell asleep into each other's arms.

Saya's skin cool to the touch as he stroked her cheek. Hagi looked into his lover's eyes with sincerely and passion. Saya looked at him with a warm passionate smile. Diva sat on the stairs of Saya's and her home. She looked up at the two lovers. She loved the idea of Saya being in love but this was nuts. Diva had heard this kind of love in fairy tales and romance novels. Never had she accepted to witness such love in her life. Kai groaned as he watched. Riku smiled at them. "Isn't that sweet, right nichan?" he asked. "What are you? A girl?" Kai answered making Diva giggle. Riku patted out his cheeks.

Solomon approached the group. His eyes fell onto the couple. Saya had her head on Hagi's chest. "Let me guess," he said to Kai, "They're at it again?"Kai nodded. "What was your first clue?" he asked. Solomon said nothing more. Diva got up to her feet. "Neesama, disservices some attention now and then," she said. "Yeah," said Solomon sadly looking at Saya's beautiful smile that Hagi had brought her. "You're right Diva," he made a fist as the words came out his mouth. Diva groaned then turned to Saya.

"Solomon," said Saya, "Why didn't you and Diva go get some groceries," she smiled at him. "I'm guess so," Solomon answered. Diva smiled. "Let me get something then we can go," she said dashing into the house. Saya smiled at Kai who looked at her annoyed. "What are you up to Saya?' he asked. "Just trying to help out my little sister," Saya answered. Diva came back with a basket. "Let's go Solomon," she said grabbing Solomon's arm. "Okay, okay, take it easy Diva," said Solomon as she pulled him along.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "I got to go," said Riku. "Say, 'hi' to Jake for me, bro," said Kai. Riku nodded and walked off. Jake was a friend of Riku's. Kat got along with Jake. Saya looked up at Hagi. He kissed the top of her head. Kai groaned. Hagi checked his watch. "I need to get going," he said. "What for?" Saya asked not wanting him to leave. Kai rolled his eyes. Hagi kissed her forehead. "A member of my clan is coming to visit and I need to pick him up," he explained. "Can I go with you?" she asked.

Kai was about to protest when Hagi spoke. "No," he said, "I wish you could Saya but I want to surprise him later." "Okay, just be careful," she replied. They kissed each other goodbye. Hagi turned to Kai. "Later," said Kai. "Goodbye Kai," said Hagi. He walked off leaving Kai and Saya alone. Saya sat down onto the stairs behind Kai. "Do I embarrass Hagi?" she asked. Kai looked at her. Why would she ask that? Hagi loves her to death. "No," he replied, "Do I annoy him?" "No, Saya," he answered. "It's just that his clan doesn't know about his life here in Okinawa and he wants to keep it that way."

"Why?" she asked. Kai struggled. "No idea," he said. Saya placed her hands on her chin. 'His clan doesn't know that Hagi has friends." "Why would he keep his family in the dark?" she asked, "Don't know" Kai answered, "He never said why though." Saya wanted nothing more than for Hagi to tell his family about her and him. Come to think it she really didn't know that much about him to begin with anyway. Kai and Solomon; Hagi's two best friends were kept in the dark too. Hagi seemed to hate his clan for some reason or another.

Kai looked up at the sky. "I got nothing better to do," he said, "You want go for a walk?" "Sure," Saya replied. They stood up and walked off. "You don't have to hang out with Mao?" she asked as they walked. "Nope," Kai replied, "She's visiting a relative up north." "Oh," said Saya, "I see." Kai didn't say anything. They walked toward the beach. "Wow!" said Saya as her eyes fell onto the ocean. "It looks so beautiful." Kai laughed. "What?" he said jokey, "You mean you haven't seen the beach before?" they laughed.

They walked down the stairs to the beach. Saya stepped out her shoes and walked bare foot onto the warm sand. Kat stood there smiling. Saya held up her arms like a bird spending its wings for the first time and let the wind hit her face. Kai sat down onto the sand. He knew Hagi would enjoy the view at was Saya. Kai wondered why Saya even fell for Hagi in the first place. Hagi was always serious and kept to himself. Saya was always happy and opened to people around her. Kai have heard the saying opposites attract.

Hagi barely smiled. Saya always had a smile on her face. Hagi was quiet and took the shadows mostly. Saya was a ray of sunlight and was happy show her feelings. Kai had noticed how Hagi acted around her. He showed emotion and smiled a whole lot more than usual. Kai had to say that Saya was a ray of sunshine. She always brought a smile to those around her. Kai could see why Hagi loves her so much. "The wind feels so nice," said Saya breaking Kai's train of thoughts. "Yeah," he said smiling.

Hagi stood in the airport. His back against the wall as he scanned the airport. "HEY HAGI!" a voice cried. Hagi looked to see a boy with red spiky hair walking toward him. "Red,' Hagi said as the boy made his way toward. "Hey," said Red, "So, this is where you've been for four years, huh?" "Why are you here?" Hagi asked. "Max says that I have to stay with you for a couple of weeks," he replied. Hagi made a fist. Why did his uncle have to dump his cousin on him? Hagi's life was going great until a letter came to him from the night before.

His uncle had told him that his cousin was getting into trouble as usual and asked Hagi to straighten him out a bit for a couple of weeks. "Let's get one thing straight," said Red as they walked toward the car Hagi had rented. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" "Fine by me," said Hagi. He rather it being like that. "What trouble did you get into this time?" Hagi asked putting on his seatbelt.

'Oh, ya know," said Red as they drove off. "This guy was giving me a hard time." "You can't just get in a fight after fight," said Hagi. Red groaned. "So, what the hell have you been doing these past four years?" Red asked. Hagi didn't reply. Red looked at him. 'Not gonna tell your cousin?"Red groaned. Hagi saw Kai and Saya on the beach. He wanted to stop to be with Saya but he didn't need Red to make a scene. Red saw them. "Wow," he said, "That girl is hot." Now Hagi wanted to kill him. Red looked at Saya.

Hagi looked at him. "What?" said Red. "You were raised better than that," said Hagi hiding his anger. Red made him pull up to the curve. "What are you doing?" Hagi hissed, "You could have killed someone!" "What is your problem, man?" Red shouted. "Red this isn't the time," Hagi replied trying to hide the rage in his voice. Red didn't buy it. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM OR SOEMTHING?" Red shouted, "FIRST YOU KEEP STARING AT THAT HOT GIRL OVER THERE THEN YOU ACT IT'S A CRIME FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO CALL HER HOT! Hagi punched him in the nose. Red fell back into his seat. "You have no idea about my life now," was all he said. Red growled rubbing his cheek.

"YOU LIKE HER OR SOMETHING!" Red shouted. Hagi covered his mouth. "You need to control that temper of yours," said Hagi, who finished with their conversation. Kai and Saya looked to see the car that had jerked to the curve. "What the hell?" said Kai running up the stairs with Saya behind him. Kai's eyes widen as he saw Hagi and a kid around their age in the car arguing. "It's Hagi!" he cried, "And he's got a kid with him!" "Huh?" said Saya. Hagi noticed Kai looking at him. Now Red had done it.

Red got out of the car. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ASSHOLE?" he shouted at Kai. Kai's temper got the better of him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRIEND?" Red looked at Hagi who had just gotten out of the car with Saya hanging onto him. "What the hell?" said Red. Hagi held his lady-love in a loving embrace. "Red, this a friend of mine," said Hagi, "Kai Myagusuku and this beautiful creature is my girlfriend Saya Otonashi." Red's eyes widen. He never thought that Hagi would make friends let alone get a girlfriend.

"So, you must be Hagi's cousin," said Kai, "Nice to meet ya." Red looked at Kai then at Saya. "Yeah whatever," he said only to get a fist in the back of his head from Hagi. "Ouch," he cried rubbing his head. "What the hell?" "This is Red Black," said Hagi, "My cousin." Saya smiled at Red. "It's nice to meet you, Red," she said holding out a hand for him to shake. Red's face went red. Never did he imagine Hagi's girlfriend to be so cute. Hagi placed his arm around Saya's shoulders. She smiled up at him then kissed him.

Kai rolled his eyes. "So, what brings you to Okinawa? Red?' he asked. "He's been getting into trouble back home," Hagi replied, "Our uncle asked me to watch him for a couple of weeks." "So? He's just like Kai?" Saya asked. "Hey!" Kai shouted. Hagi chuckled. "Yes my love," he said kissing her lips. "He's just like Kai." "I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" Red and Kai both shouted. Saya giggled. "They even have the some temper," she said laughing. Red and Kai groaned. "HEY!" they shouted at each other. "STOP COPYING ME! NOW YOU'RE COPYING ME! STOP THAT!" Saya just giggled.

Diva looked over Solomon's shoulder at Red. Saya had told her that Red and Hagi were cousins. Diva was surprised that Hagi even had family alive. What made Diva laugh was when Saya had told her that he was just like Kai. Red looked back at Diva. "So, you are?" he asked. "I'm Diva," Diva replied, "Saya-neesama's younger sister." "Neesama?" said Red. "That's what she calls Saya," Solomon explained. "They're actually twins. I'm Solomon Goldsmith a friend of your cousin's." Red looked at him. "Whatever," he said.

Kai, Mao and Kaori walked toward the group. Hagi and Saya were off somewhere else. Hagi had asked Solomon and Kai to watch Red while he was on a date with Saya. "So, you're Saya's twin sister?" Red asked. Diva nodded smiling. "It was a surprise to all of us too," said Kai, "Diva and Saya moved here about three months ago and around that time was when Saya and Hagi got together." "No kidding?" Red asked. "Yep, it's true," said Diva. "Saya-neesama and I came from France." Red looked at her.

Saya smiled as she and Hagi walked along the sidewalk. Hagi had asked her to go out with him for the afternoon. She gladly accepted his invitation. She loves the idea of being alone with him. Red had moved into Hagi's small apartment with him. She couldn't get to see him as much as she would like. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Is everything alright? My love?" he asked. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just wish we could spend a little more together like we use to." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My love," he said as they stopped. They faced each other. "You should know that I love you with all my heart." He kissed her cheek. "But I have a duty to my clan. As long as Red is here; I must keep him out of trouble the whole time he's here. I wish to spend all the hours of the world with you more than anything." She smiled as he touched her cheek with a warm hand. She touched it smiling at him.

Their lips met. Saya deepened the kiss. People walked by taking notice of the couple standing there. "Mommy look,' said a little boy pointing to them. His mother smiled at them. "They're showing that they love each other," she told her son then walked off. They pulled away after a few minutes. "Shall we," said Hagi taking her hand. She nodded smiling. They walked down the sidewalk with thoughts of wonderful they would share.

Hagi had already put aside his duty to his clan and focused on his lover. It was easy for him to do so. Saya was everything to him. He would abandon his clan completely for her if she wished it. Saya looked at the beach. Kai had told Hagi that Saya loved the beach but not as much she loves him. Hagi smiled at his love. She was so beautiful. He took her down the stairs toward the sand. They sat down onto the sand. "It's so beautiful," she said happily.

Hagi looked at her then the sea. "Yes, you are," he said. Saya brushed. That was something Hagi would say. They lay down onto the sand. Saya put her head onto his chest and looked up at the bright blue sky. Hagi stroked her hair. Then a large wave rose up from the ocean heading right for them. Hagi quickly scooped up Saya in his arms and leapt back. The water slammed down onto the sand where they had been moments ago. A man with long blonde appeared from the wave. "So, you sensed my wave before it hit you," he said, "You must be a element caster." Hagi placed Saya down onto her feet.

The man spends another wave toward. Hagi swung his arm forward creating lightening to shield them from the wave. Saya shielded herself from the steam. The man appeared from above with water on his fist. Hagi created in his palm. The two elements connected. Saya watched the battled against water and lightening. The man smiled then the water grew bigger and bigger. Saya gasped. "Hagi!" she shouted. Hagi tried to react in time but the man was faster than his own speed. Saya watched as the water slashed down onto Hagi's body.

The man laughed as he stood over Hagi's wet body. "Take that," said the man. "Why are you attacking us?" Saya asked. The man turned to her. "Because," he said, "It's killed or be killed in this world of element casters." "Element casters?" said Saya. Hagi grabbed the man by the ankle. Lightening went up his leg and surrounded his body. The man fell back. "Hagi!" Saya cried running to his side. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," said Hagi getting up to his feet. Saya helped him to his feet. "…." Hagi looked to the man.

"I think you got him," said Saya hoping. "No," said Hagi, "He's not dead yet." The man jumped up to his feet. "Nice try, kids," he said, "I'm afraid, you're just about finished here." He made a sword out of the water from the sea. Saya looked at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't have the power to fight him directly. Hagi created a sword from his lightening. The man and Hagi clashed blade as they swung for the other's head. Saya stepped back. The two element casters crossed blades. _"What are you waiting for? Fight," _said a voice in the back of Saya's head as she watched. _"Call the power of the wind to add you."_

Hagi fell to the sandy earth. "HAGI!" Saya shouted. The man stood over him. "Is that all you got?" he said, "I thought you were more of a changelle than that." "Get away from him!" Saya shouted. The man turned to her. "What are you going to do about it?" he hissed. Saya froze in her tracks. "You are just a weak defenseless little girl. You're so helpless; you can't even save your boyfriend!" "Don't….." she bit her lip. Her chiropteran rage was awaking. "Don't count me out just yet!" she roared. Then the wind blew harder than it has been. Saya held out her hand. Hagi slowly got up to his knees.

"Saya," he said looking to his love. The man shielded his eyes. "What….?" He cried, "What are you?" "I'M A CHIROPTERAN!" she roared. The wind blew harder. Hagi knew what this meant. A wind caster was born. Not just any wind caster but his Saya was the caster. The wind swirled into Saya's palm creating a blue glowing orb. She charged toward her target. The man managed to avoid the attack with a leap into the air and landing onto the water. Saya turned to face him standing in front of Hagi.

"Get back here coward!" she roared. Her eyes were glowing red. The man had never seen anything like it. He had heard of chiropterans but never faced one before. Saya swung her arm back and let go of the blue orb. The wind picked up speed as the orb headed for him. Saya growled then the orb hit its target. The man rolled across the surface of the water. He slowly got to his feet. Saya had taken running onto the surface of the water. She swung her fist into his nose spending him flying once again.

The man slashed into the large rock a few feet away from the shore. Saya picked up speed as the wind blew harder. She let out a powerful roar creating more powerful winds. The man's arms and legs ripped from the harsh winds. Saya swung her fist into his gut. Hagi got to his feet. "Saya," he said. A cloud of dust and smoke covered where Saya and the man were. Hagi took a step toward the sea. The man fell to the sea with his skin and his clothes torn up from the powerful winds. Saya's fist was an inch from the crater that she had made with the man's body. The man hit the water. He looked up at Saya.

Her eyes were their usual color as she was catching her breath. "Don't ever mess with my boyfriend again," she hissed, "Or otherwise, I'll kill you!" her eyes were red again. The man began to close his eyes. "Damn…..you…..brat…." he was gone. Saya's eyes turned back to their original color. "Saya," said Hagi. Saya looked up at him. "Hagi," she said before her body felt heavy. She fell forward toward the sea. Hagi appeared at her side and caught her before she hit the water. "Saya!" he said. She closed her eyes.

Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Saya," he said looking down at her. She didn't response. He kissed her forehead. "My Saya," he said, "My love. My wind goodness." He carried her to Julia's clinic. The love of his life was now a wind caster or was it her chiropteran's abilities? Either way she saved him. He didn't care if he was saved by a girl. he loves this girl deeply and would put her first before his own pride.

Diva waited in the waiting area. Solomon, Kai, Red, Mao, Kaori and Joel were there too. Diva looked up at the clock. _Saya-neesama, _she thought as she glared t the clock. Julia had called Joel to tell him that something had happen to his oldest daughter. The two sidling doors opened. They all looked to see Hagi stepping out into the waiting area. "Hagi!" Diva cried out. "Hagi! How's Saya?" Kai asked. Hagi looked at him. Kai noticed the look on his face wasn't good. He made a fist. "We don't know yet," Hagi replied.

Diva got up and ran toward him. "What ya mean?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "That's my older sister in there!" Hagi saw the tears flowing from her eyes. She truly was Saya's little sister. "You're the boyfriend! You have been protecting her!" "She passed out Diva," Hagi replied, "I…." Diva punched him in the face. "DIVA!" Joel shouted grabbing her wrist. "I know how you feel but punching people won't help Saya." Diva pulled her wrist away from his grasp. Tears in her eyes as she thought about her sister.

She turned to Hagi. "If anything happens to neesama! You the one to blame!" George and Riku came in with David and Louis. "Riku! Dad!" said Kai when he saw his father and little brother. Riku ran to his older brother. "Is Saya-chan okay?" he asked. Kai looked to the doors. Julia came out with Saya behind her. "Saya-neesama," Diva cried out hugging her sister to death. "Diva!" Saya gasped, "Can't breath."

Diva cried into Saya's shoulder. "Saya-neesama," she cried. Saya smiled stroked her sister's back. Hagi watched the two girls. Kai and Riku ran to their friend's side. Solomon was at the girls' side too. Hagi walked toward his lady-love hoping she will forgive him. Saya and Diva pulled away. Saya turned to Hagi. She smiled and kissed him. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "Yes," he replied. "Good," she replied kissing him once again.

**Saya: "That was cool, I kicked butt, OH YEAH!"**

**Di.M.H: "I'm wrapping off on her,"**

**Kai: "Greez, ya think?"**

**Diva: (laughs) "I think it's funny watching neesama act this way,"**

**Riku: "She has lost it,"**

**Saya: "OH YEAH! I can't wait to see was happens next,"**

**Di.M.H: "Remind me to fix her personally, okay Kai?"**

**Kai: "Yeah, okay i will, do you think you can do that now?"**

**Hagi: (walks in)**

**Di.M.H: "Hagi! perfect timming, can you do something about Saya please? She's gone nuts,"**

**Hagi: (nods and picks up Saya by the waist)**

**Saya: (turns and sees Hagi) "Hi Hagi," (smiles and kisses his cheek)**

**Di.M.H: "Well, that works, thanks man,"**

**Saya: (giggles) "Got ya guys,"**

**Di.M.H, Diva, Riku and Kai: "WHAT?"**

**Kai: "You were playing us!"**

**Diva; "That's not funny neesama,"**

**Riku: "Yeah that wasn't funny,"**

**Di.M.H; "You suck, Saya,"**

**Hagi: "I think you had enough fun for one day, Saya,"**

**Saya: (kisses his cheek) "Okay,"**

**Di.M.H: 'Unbelieveable, Saya,"**

**Saya: (giggles)**

**Kai: "Just start the chapter already,"**

**Riku and Diva: "Yeah,"**

**Di.M.H: "Okay, okay, well Saya really got us good today, i swear she's crazier than i am and i'm the author, please leave reviews, Don't worry, I'm goign to do the monkey thing with Kai, real soon,"**

**Kai: "WHEN DID THIS BECOME ABOUT ME?"**

**Saya: "Ha, ha, ha, Kai,"**

**Kai: (growls under breath) "Thanks a lot Saya,"**

Chapter 5, Saya's dark secret

_The white flower pedals blew into the air. Saya stood there staring at the girl with short light blonde that looked almost white. Her pale blue eyes were like glass. Her wings were like angel wings but in the shape of a butterfly's wings. She smiled at Saya. Saya's eyes widen. "Thank you," she said. Saya didn't reply. Her skin was white as snow and her clothes were the same color as her skin. Saya felt like she knew this girl something before but couldn't remember where or when._

_"You saved me," she said, "And as a reward I will give you the power of the wind." Saya reached for the girl as she disappeared into the darkness around them. "Wait!" Saya cried but the girl was gone. Then a white sphere glowed in the distance. "I give you the power of the wind," the girl's voice echoed into the wind. Then the wind picked up. Saya shielded herself from the rushing winds. When the winds died down Saya looked to see the girl standing there glowing. "Who are you?" Saya asked._

_"I must thank you Saya Otonashi. You saved me that day in France." She could tell by the look on Saya's face she didn't remember. The girl looked into her eyes. "You don't remember do you?" she asked. Saya's collar blew into the wind. Saya didn't say anything. "That's to be accepted. After all, I have chosen you since you have saved me." "I…" Saya bit her lip. "I don't remember," she said. The girl looked at Saya._

_"I know you don't remember," she said, "But you will soon. The reason why I gave you the wind." "Gave me the wind?" Saya repeated. The girl reached up and touched Saya's cheek. "The power I gave you," she continued, "Should never be used for evil. You are the only one who can restore the four elements back in the proper balance. Since, the day we met; I knew that it would be you." She vanished again. "Wait!" Saya cried. "You have my blessing." Saya's world went black before her eyes._

"Ah," Saya cried as her eyes shot open. She leapt up onto her bed. She looked around. She had fallen to the floor and jumped on her bed like the wind had carried her to the bed. She looked out the window. "Figures," she groaned, "The one night, Hagi isn't here and I start having a strange dream." She looked out the window. The image of the girl from her dream flashed before her eyes. "Who was that girl?" she asked herself.

"It so felt like I knew her from somewhere but can't remember where." She checked the clock on her night stand. "Crap!" she shouted jumping to her feet. "I'm late for school!" she ran into her closet and came out dressed in her school uniform. She ran down stairs. Diva was already out the door. Saya ran passed Joel and Anshel. "Saya slow down!" Anshel shouted. Saya didn't listen. She was so late. She couldn't slow down.

"Crap," she cried, "I'm gonna get it for sure." She ran the sidewalk. "HEY WATCH IT KID!" a man cried out as she ran passed him, "Sorry," she called back, "But I'm late." Soon she made it the campus. "Phew," she said with relief. "I've made it with less than a second at that." "Saya Otonashi," a voice cried out from behind her. Saya fell to the ground in a start. She looked and saw a teacher standing over her. "You're late," the teacher said.

"Yeah I know," said Saya getting up to her feet. "I've overslept." The teacher held out a pink slip. Saya flinched at the sight of the slip. "Detention," said the teacher. Saya groaned and grabbed the slip from the teacher's hands. She checked her watch. "Class hasn't started yet," she said but the bell cut her off. "Get to class," the teacher demanded before walking off. Saya groaned then turned and headed for her first class of the day. Maybe seeing Hagi would make her day better. She hoped her day wouldn't be too bad.

Saya stepped into the classroom. "Ah, Saya," said the teacher. Saya turned her head to face him. "You're late kid," he said, "I hope you have a reason." "I overslept," she replied, "That's not good enough. Take your seat," he demanded. Saya groaned and sat down. She looked around but no sign of Hagi anywhere. "Where's Hagi?" she whispered to herself. The teacher started the lesson. Saya placed her head onto the desk.

"Hagi's sick?" Diva asked as she, Saya, Kai, Mao Kaori and Solomon were on the roof for lunch. "Yeah, well kind of," Solomon replied poking a hole into his juice pouch. Saya looked up at him then looked down. Hagi wasn't there today. She was having the worse day of her life and her boyfriend wasn't there to comfort her. "That sucks," said Kai, "The day he decides not to show is the day we have exam in gym." Saya forgot all about that.

She was too busy having the worse day of her life. "I hate gym," Diva groaned. Saya didn't say anything. Mao and Kaori groaned too. "It can't be helped," said Solomon. "Well," said Kai rubbing the back of his neck."It's not like he planned this." Solomon nodded. "He's not one to miss school without a reason," he said, "Besides; he won't leave Saya alone unprotected." Saya wasn't paying attention anyway. "Neesama is no defenseless!" Diva cried. No one said anything. Saya looked up at the sky.

_"Give you the power of the wind," _the image flashed before her eyes as the words echoed into her ears. Saya had drowned out everything else. _"You will remember soon," _the voice kept repeating in her head throughout the day. "Saya, Saya, HEY SAYA!" "Huh?" Saya said snapping back to reality. "Man, what's wrong with you?" Kai asked, "You've been spacing out all day." "Oh," said Saya, "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kai looked at the others. Solomon struggled. Diva did too. "She's your sister," said Mao.

"That doesn't mean we keep taps on each other," Diva replied, "You're twins aren't you?" Kai asked. "That has none to do with that," Diva replied sharply. Saya spaced out. "SAYA!" Mao and Kai shouted. "Oh right sorry," Saya replied snapping back to reality once again. "Greez," they cried out. Solomon and Kaori laughed. Diva giggled. Saya spaced out again. "SAYA!" they cried again. "Sorry," Saya replied again. "What is with you today?" Mao asked. "I have a lot on my mind," Saya said.

Saya sat in the chair near the window. The teacher had his face in a book. Saya looked out the window. The wind blew through the air. "Huh?" she said as she saw the girl from her dream standing there. A leaf blew passed her and she vanished. Saya wiped her eyes to see if she was seeing things. The teacher didn't notice. Saya leaned against the glass. The girl's eyes were glaring at her. They vanished after she blanked twice.

Then she saw Hagi standing at the foot of the building. "Hagi?" she cried out. The teacher looked up then back at his book. Saya placed her hands onto the glass. Hagi looked up at her. He looked concern for some reason. Solomon must have told him that Saya was acting strange all day. Saya knew when Hagi heard that something was bothering her; he would be here to for her. He was there alone, no Diva. Diva would probably be waiting for her near the window but she wasn't this time. Instead, it was Hagi.

The teacher fell asleep after a while. Saya opened her window. "Hagi, what are you doing here?" she whispered so to not wake the teacher. Hagi leapt up onto the windowsill. 'Solomon told me that you were acting out the normally," he said, "So, I came to see if you were alright." He was a true boyfriend. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied, "I just had a wield dream last night." He touched her shoulders. "Saya," he said.

"You know, you can tell me anything," he said, "I love you and you can trust me." She trusted him with all her heart. The teacher moved a bit. Hagi took her into his arms and pressed her against his chest. She brushed as she hit his chest. The warmth from his body didn't help her one bit. Hagi had a way of making her feel like she was the only important thing in the world to him. She grabbed his shirt tightly.

He was there for her. He didn't care if the teacher caught him. As long as he got to be with Saya; that's all mattered to him, Saya wanted nothing more than to be in his apartment in his arms. She loved it when they were at his apartment. It was like their little world. "Black?" said a voice. Saya held her breath. The teacher was awake and had spotted Hagi. "What are you doing?" he asked. Hagi wasn't afraid.

"A friend of mine told me this is where I could find Saya," he replied. "Solomon, huh?" said the teacher. All teachers knew that Hagi and Solomon were friends. They all knew about Saya and Hagi. This teacher knew better than anyone since he was the one brought them together by pairing them up for an English project. "You came to be with your girl, huh?" said the teacher. He shook his head. "I wish there were more guys like you out there." He laughed. "You're always with Saya more so than your friends. It's like Saya is the central of your universe." That was the truth.

"Normally, you would be in trouble too," he said rubbing his chin. "But….I think I can let it sidle." Saya smiled. "Thank you, Okamura-sensei," she said happily. Okamura smiled. "Get out of here," he said laughing. Hagi took Saya's hand. "One more thing," said Okamura before they reached the door. They turned to face him. "Don't let anyone know did this," he replied. They looked at each other then nodded. Okamura smiled. They headed down the hall. Hagi held her hand the whole time. Soon they were in their own little world once again.

Hagi's apartment was the same as it was the last time she had been there, their own little world waiting for them to enter it. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he replied stroking her hair. "Why weren't you in school today?" she asked. "I had a meeting with my uncle," he said. "Your uncle?" she asked. He nodded. "He's the current clan leader until I'm old enough." She looked up at him. "You're next in line?" she asked. Hagi nodded.

"I don't want to," he said. She kissed his chin. "Hagi," she said, "Being leader means; you can recreate a better world for your people. You can do whatever you want and more." He looked at her. "I don't want that," he said, "I want to spend my days with you, my love." Saya brushed. He kissed her forehead. "My life belongs to you," he said, "And you alone. No one can take that away from you." She curled closely. He smiled. "I want to be a part of your life too," she said, "Hagi, I love you deeply. I can't imagine loving anyone else but you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you more than the earth itself. I will always love you, Saya," he said. She smiled and kissed his lips. They deepened the kiss. Their love overflowing with each kiss, their love forever strong, nothing could ruin that. No matter how hard people tried it would never work. They were bonded by love and nothing more. A true love that wasn't easy to find. Deep in love they shared the same emotions. They were connected by their undying love that could not be broken.

_The girl stood in the darkness. Saya walked toward her. The girl smiled at her. "You have a love that is strong as the gods," she said. Saya looked at her. The girl took her hand. "Are you ready?" she asked. "What for?" Saya asked. The girl giggled. "To receive the wind," she replied. Saya was confused. "I will transfer my powers to you now." Features blew into the wind. "Fight beside your lover's side."_

_Saya felt something enter her body like she was the wind itself. The girl smiled. "You have protected me and now you will fight for the world." Saya's body was flowing into the darkness. "Release the darkness with your heart and open to the wind to guard you on your journey." Saya felt her body blowing away into the wind like she was the wind. The sensation was so unreal. She couldn't believe what she was becoming. Was it possible to become the wind? She never heard of anyone becoming the wind before._

Saya's eyes opened and she find herself in Hagi's apartment. Hagi wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. She looked at the clock. It was seven o' clock. There was no school. The door to the door leading into the hall way opened. Hagi stood in the doorway with a towel his neck. His hair was wet. She guessed that he was in the shower. His white shirt matched his pale white skin. She smiled at him. His black jeans matched his dark hair. He started button up his shirt. Normally, Saya would look away from a boy when he was getting dress but something was different. She felt her cheeks turned red.

She wanted to turn her head but couldn't. His white skin looked so….It was hard to look away from him. Hagi was on the last button near his collar. Saya felt her heart pounding against her chest as the thought entered her mind. She loved him deeply but they weren't that far yet. Hagi sat down beside her. He kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. She finally managed to look away. She nodded still brushing. "What's wrong?" he asked. She balled her hands into a fist. "Hagi, I…." he kissed her lips before she could even finish.

He pulled away. She wanted him now more than ever. "Hagi, I'm afraid that I might attack you," she said looking away. Hagi chuckled. She looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with that," he said. "There isn't?" she asked. He nodded. He took her hand. "Saya," he said, "Many couples go through this stage in their relationship." She looked at him. "Our time hasn't come yet, my love," he assured her. "We have been dating for a few months now. That's not enough time yet." She grabbed his shirt.

"Hagi," she said. He kissed her forehead. Then the phone rang. Hagi reached over and grabbed it. "What is it now?" he asked after checking the caller. "Could this wait until later?" he stood up from the bed. "Very well," he said, "I will spend you the documents." He hung up the phone. "What was that?" Saya asked. "My uncle," he replied, "He has some documents he needs from me." "What for?" she asked. He sighed. "He's getting ready to step down and he needs the documents to pick the next leader."

"Oh," she replied. He turned to face her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips. "I'm going to take a shower," she said after pulling away. "If you don't mind?" he smiled. "No that all," he replied, "Everything here is yours as well as mine." She smiled then walked into the bathroom. Hagi turned to the window. "How long can we play this love game?" he asked himself. He sighed as he heard the water.

He touched his lips. "Hn," he chuckled, "She is something." His heart pounded against his chest. Saya had taken his heart and he didn't want it back. She was his everything now. Then he remembered. The student body president elections were next week. Solomon would sign him up as a joke like always. Every year it was the same; Solomon signed him up for president and every year he won. Sometimes, Hagi really hated Solomon.

"School elections?" Saya asked looking up from her book. "Yeah," Kai replied sitting on a desk beside her. "The school has elections each year. Don't you have school elections at your old school?" Saya shook her head. "Since, Diva was traveling for her tour we were home schooled," she explained. "You guys act completely normal," said Kai. Saya growled. "What is that prose to mean?" she hissed. "Nothing," Kai answered, "Just saying." Solomon and Diva walked toward them. "Did you do it again?" Kai asked annoyed.

Solomon smirked and nodded. "You always do that," Kai groaned. "Do what?" Saya asked looking at Kai. Kai rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Every year Solomon puts Hagi's name for school president and every year Hagi wins the election." "Really?" Diva asked then turned to Saya. "Looks like you're dating the school president neesama," she said with a smile. Saya rolled her eyes. Mao and Kaori appeared. "Solomon again?" Mao groaned. Solomon nodded. Hagi came into the classroom.

Saya smiled and got up to her feet. A group of girls appeared in the doorway. They were staring at Hagi like he was a rock star or something. "Hagi's fan girls," Kai groaned, "They always get like that every year when election is around." "They know that he'll win so they get all crazy like that," Solomon explained. Diva gave them all a death glare. No one would steal her sister's boyfriend when she was around. Hagi walked toward them. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Mao noticed the group of girl glaring at Saya like they were going to kill her. "Oh boy," Mao growled.

"Better watch out Saya," said Kaori. Hagi kissed Saya's cheek. She smiled as his lips landed onto her cheek. The fan girls blew steam out of their ears. Saya placed her head onto his chest. Solomon giggled at the fan girls. "Looks like they have…" "Finish that I swear I'm going kick your rich-boy ass!" Kai shouted with Mao leaning against his arm. Diva and Kaori looked at Kai. The fan girls went off to class when the teacher came into the room. Saya sat next to Hagi. She held his hand in hers. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Okay, class," said the teacher, "We're doing a report on the difference between fact and fantasy." He looked around the room. "I'll pair you up as partners. This is a boy/girl. I want the guys to interview the girls on fantasy and I want the girls to interview the guys on fact." "What?" Kai said. Kaori raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her. "Why?" she asked. The teacher smiled. "I want each of you to tell me which is draws more of an interest between the two genders," he replied, "You will acted as a married couple and learn such how different marriage in fantasy and marriage in real are different."

"Diva and Solomon will be a married couple," he said. Diva smiled at Solomon. Saya smiled at her sister then to Solomon. Solomon wanted to be married to Saya but Diva was just fine. Saya giggled realizing that love was working its course into Diva and Solomon. "Kai and Mao are another married couple. Kaori and Maxwell is another couple." Saya crossed her fingers as she pleads for Hagi to be her fake husband. "Saya and….." _Hagi, Hagi, please let it be my Hagi, _she thought pleading to the gods. Saya and Hagi are a married couple."

Saya smiled and turned to Hagi. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "No way!" a voice cried out. Saya looked to see a girl with long red hair with green eyes sitting in her enraged. "I should be with Hagi!" she shouted to the teacher. "ME! NOT THAT….THAT BITCH!" Diva was mad now. Saya was her sister and no one was going to indent her sister for as long as Diva was around. Diva got up to her feet and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. "LISTEN YOU BITCH!" she shouted, "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT SAYA-NEESAMA WHILE I'M AROUND YOU GOT THAT!" Saya pulled Diva away. "Diva don't," she scolded her sister. Diva looked down at her feet.

"Sorry neesama," she said. Saya sighed and rolled her eyes. Diva was only trying to protect her like a sister should. Diva loves her sister to death. When someone was indenting her big sister, Diva would get mad. Hagi walked toward his love and her little sister. He shot the girl a death glare. The girl was hurt. She liked Hagi but Hagi loves Saya. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and pulled Diva by her sleeve away before anything else happened. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Are we done?" he asked. No one said or did anything else.

"Good," he said pulling out a box. "Inside this box are occupation that you will be working as for the next four weeks." He walked around the room. Each student reached into the box and pulled a slip of paper. Hagi reached into the box and unfolded the paper. Saya looked over his shoulder. She smiled. "That suits you, Hagi," she said smiling up at him. Solomon chuckled and handed it to Hagi to see his job. "That's what you wanted to be, right?" Hagi asked. "Yeah, you know it," Solomon replied.

"What did you get?" Hagi showed him. "A musician, Huh?" said Solomon. He laughed. "Well, you do play the cello a bit." "Really?" said Saya, "I do too!" Solomon laughed. "Looks like you two have something in common." Saya looked at the slip of paper she had. "I got singer!" Diva sang. Saya giggled. She knew that Diva would get that occupation. She looked at hers. The paper readied: "House wife". "I'm a house wife?" she said. Hagi looked at the slip paper. Diva looked over her sister's shoulder.

"Restaurant owner!" said Kai smiling. "Journalist?" Mao asked. Saya looked at them. Each had an occupation that had value but she was just a stay at home wife. She sighed. Hagi kissed her. "Just because you got that," he said, "It doesn't mean that you will have that occupation when you are older." "It's not a job," she groaned. "It is Saya," he said. She looked at him. "You take care of the children and you wait for me to return so we can have our time alone." She brushed as he whispered that last part.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you," he said. She smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder. Hagi smiled; as long as she was smiling he was happy. No one said anything. They were given their situations to use for the next four weeks. Saya scrolled down the list. "Debt, in-law troubles, kids?" she read out loud. "That's crazy, right?" said Kai. She nodded. Hagi sat down beside her as they were getting ready to have lunch. Saya handed him the list. "It's something that every married couple deal with every day," he replied after looking at the list. Solomon nodded in agreement.

_A white rose pedal flowed in her face. Saya looked up at the sky. She had been here before. The wind blew her hair back. She saw a little girl knelling down looking into the water. She had short dark and brown eyes similar to Saya's. "That's…." she said, 'Me? When I was a little girl." then the girl that she had been seeing appeared beside the small girl. Saya's eyes widen. "It's her," she said. The white rose pedals flew around them._

_Saya held out her hand catching a rose pedal in her palm. She looked at it then at her younger self. The young Saya looked up at the girl with a smile on her face. "Thank you," said the young girl. The girl smiled. "You are one who I trust the most," the girl replied. Saya saw a white roses in her younger self's arms. Why was this girl giving her those roses? What was Saya missing? The girl looked up to the sky. "I will be going soon," she said. "Aw, do you have to?" asked the younger Saya looking up at her._

_Saya watched her younger self placed a white rose into the girl's hand. The girl looked down at her with a smile on her face. "There," said the younger Saya, "Now we both have something to remember the other." Saya wanted to remember but couldn't. She had to know who this girl was and why was she calling her in her dreams? The girl laughed. "You are very amusing little one," she said laughing. "I will always remember you. Please promise me, you will always remember me."_

_The young Saya nodded smiling. The girl smiled. "I can see the future," she said, "And I can tell you meet an interesting young man who loves you deeply." The young girl laughed along with the girl. Saya watched trying to remember the girl before her. Then a bright light shined over them. The girl looked up. "It's time for me to go now," she said. The younger Saya grabbed her wrist. The girl looked down. "Don't leave," she pleads with tears falling down her face. "You're the first friend I've ever had." The girl smiled. _

_The girl touched her cheek. "You are my friend too, little one," she said, "We will be friends forever. I promise you, my friend." The light pulled the girl up to the sky. "WAIT!" the older Saya shouted. The image faded and she was standing in total darkness. "We will be friends forever, I promise, my friend," her voice echoed in Saya's ear as if she was right behind her. Saya spun around to see the girl standing there._

_"You may have forgotten but I haven't," she said, "I remember all the good times we share and all the bad ones too." She walked toward Saya. "You were my only real friend." She touched Saya's cheek. "If only you remember me." Saya looked into her eyes and saw the sorrow and sadness in them. "You're the one that said let's be friends forever. I had no idea on how that made me feel hearing you say those words." She smiled. "You were the only hope I had and still have." "I'm trying to remember," Saya replied._

_The girl smiled. "Then, keep trying, you will remember the promise made with each other," she said. Saya wanted to remember but for some reason couldn't. She felt the wind blowing her away. She looked at the girl. "Fight for love," she said, "It is your greatest strength. Good luck my friend Saya." Saya's eyes widen as the wind blew her away completely. The sound of silence was all she could hear. _


End file.
